Deus Ex Machina
by potashiamu
Summary: When a Templar is sent to arrest a Prince, a relationship soon emerges that might destroy them both. The knight has all of Light's ideas of the perfect world, and the Prince is just as cunning as L. But will it still end the same way? Light/L, AU
1. The Beginning

Readers be advised that this is set in the time period of the Templar Knights, so, while the religious tone is going to be pretty obnoxious for this chapter, just think of the knight's faith as analogous to kira's idea of creating an ideal world without crime. Next chapter, I promise, will be pretty watered down, as far as religiousness goes.

Please feel free to give me suggestions as to how I can make this more readable. :)

x Deus Ex Machina x

There were many people in the world unworthy of God's love. Whores, thieves, murderers, extortionists, and heathens… the list was beginning to feel endless for the knight. Bemoaning the infinite filth who constituted his mission, Sir David swayed atop his horse, lost in thought for a few moments. Already looming on the horizon was yet another town that would inevitably host a plethora of unwashed morons ripe for much deserved persecution. Sir David turned to the priest riding beside him and ventured a question, less out of curiosity and more to pass the time.

"Father, do you ever tire of this?"

The holy man returned his gaze and said, "My son, whatever do you mean?"

"This pointless journey," the knight explained, spreading his arms wide to indicate the arid landscape. "The repetition. I have traveled around Europe, and each new city I visit is filled with the same brand of sinners. They all deserve death, one godless barbarian after another. And yet, as we Templars travel, there is no change-"

"My son," the priest interrupted, "the power of Christ is omnipotent and all encompassing. Your doubts will only make you weak, and I worry for your soul. As the enforcer of God's will, you must stay staunch in your faith, or you will become as evil and befouled as those same souls you have sent to hell. And should you demonstrate further doubt over your objective or the power of the Lord, you know I would be obliged to turn your over to the highest authorities…"

David regretted ever bringing the topic up. He should have foreseen the idiot jumping to conclusions and babbling about the Almighty Savior once more. " Father," David began with exasperation, "my faith is unshaken. I was merely commenting on how repetitive this task can be, yet I do it for the knowledge that I am creating a world of God fearing, God loving Christians, and that, to me, is more satisfying than any other pleasure man can experience." David turned his head away from the priest before rolling his eyes. Since picking him up in Rome to ensure he would reach his new position as Bishop in the approaching city, the knight had felt growing irritation at having to put up with the ancient windbag's ramblings.

David mentally berated himself; this was one of the most respected men in the Church, and he was to be venerated as a hand of God, one who was working towards the same goal the knight himself had been dreaming of since childhood.

The priest interrupted David's thoughts once more, "Ah, my son… This is why they call you the Light of God. You are reputed to have been one of the most outstanding and gifted knights in all of Christendom, hence your high rank and fitting title. May God continue to watch over you and bless our cause." The holy man smiled to himself.

The Light of God. David could have chortled with laughter every time he heard someone call him that. Of course, he deserved the recognition; none of the other knights or soldiers he had grown up with had even come close to shadowing his brilliance in every field of rank. Combat, strategy, arithmetic, reading of the classics and the holy literature, languages, science… All of it he had studied and mastered, soon surpassing his teachers and rendering any formal education obsolete. He was the role model and epitome for all other young boys hoping to join the ranks of the Templars.

In his opinion, all they needed to know was Christ's name and how to wield a sword well enough to kill any heathen who flashed a dagger. It was waste of time for any aspiring knight or any of his contemporaries to attempt to surpass him. He had yet to find any match for him, in any field, but above all intellectually. And that was only considering the men he had met. He silently lamented the women he had encountered, an activity that could doubtless last longer than this war. The oath of virginity he had sworn to the Church upon his induction as a Templar knight had never once been compromised by any of the foolish harlots he had encountered over his travels.

In the end, David had no doubts about himself or his abilities. His boyhood admiration of God had been cultivated into a staunch, impenetrable faith. His faith in turn allowed him to execute the orders of the Church without qualms, his determination had earned him recognition and fame throughout Europe.

Only in the darkest minutes of the night, when his nightmares seized control of him, did David ever feel afraid or guilty. Upon waking, however, the terrifying specter of remorse would fade, and the young knight would easily push it from his mind and soldier on. However, even the most unshakeable fortresses crumble in the grasp of the right enemy.

xx

The Prince of Strasbourg, a town straddling the German and French border, crouched over the multitude of maps and plans strewn upon the ornately carved, probably priceless desks Prince Lawliet considered among his favorites. He was well aware of the Holy War that had surrounded his city, but as of yet it had left his domain untouched. He had known many years ago that he would be pushed to proclaim loyalty to the church, and if he did that, it would effectively force his hand and he would be required to turn over any of his citizens who refused to do the same. He had wrestled with this idea; of feeding the few to the lions, and protecting the many from preventable bloodshed.

But the Prince was too proud and too childish to relinquish his own personal beliefs simply because a larger organization of greedy, delusional murderers were trying to coerce him to do so. Even more than that, the Prince was too bothered by the prospect of demanding his subjects to conform to something they may not believe in. True freedom was among the things Prince valued above all else, perhaps only second to human life. But that lead his brilliant mind down another, very circular path of logic: what good was a human life without the choice to live how and with whom one wanted to? Personally, he decided, he would rather die at the moment his rights were irrevocably taken away, rather than live a long life following orders given by fanatic, misinformed imbeciles. Somehow, he sensed a moment where his preferences between freedom and life would have to be unquestioningly decided.

Especially after suspicions of his atheism had reached the papal ears in Rome, the Prince could practically hear the approaching horses carrying hordes of bloodthirsty, bored Templar knights, eager for the chance to cajole yet another small fief into complacency with the rest of Christendom. Prince Lawliet knew that the course of his actions needed to be decided almost instantaneously, for he had heard that the Templars were an unlikely group of men to have the generosity to allow the Prince time to strategize over afternoon tea.

And what to do about the ridiculous Bishop appointed to his city? They hadn't even constructed their cathedral yet, and the Church had already begun force-feeding them influential figureheads… Did the papacy really think they could infiltrate and undermine his power by sending one wrinkly, archaic fool? He knew this was merely a first step, but as the ruler of a diverse group of people he had to respect those who were enthusiastically awaited the introduction of a stronger Christian presence within the city. But he dreaded the coming days, anticipating either the sacrifice of many of his people, or of his own life. At the very least, the Church would steal his crown and throw he and his family out into the streets like commoners. Seeing as how he wouldn't give his power up willingly, Prince Lawliet foretold the Templars having to cut off his head first if they wanted to thieve his crown from it.

He began to consider yet another option… alliances with people like the Germans who were also faced with imminent persecution, either because of religious affiliation, or because they had become an inconvenient source of political anxiety for the pope. _Why does it have to end either in death or giving up the independence of this crown and city? I cannot make an alliance without giving something up, and God only knows what that will be… _he thought sarcastically.

"Brother?" A woman's voice came through from the other side of the heavy wooden door.

"Leave me, I am occupied-" the Prince began to answer before she interrupted him, an affront he only allowed to his sister and her two sons.

"Your sentries on the outer rim of the city have sighted a large group of mounted knights approaching, no doubt the Bishop and his bodyguard of Templars, brother."

Well, this certainly did change things. Prince Lawliet rose and opened the door to meet his sister's eyes; his gaze so severe and pensive she silenced herself from saying any more. As they walked down the long hall together towards the rest of the castle, the Prince was again caught up in private thoughts. _What makes my view so right?_ He questioned himself. _What makes me so convinced I shouldn't merely turn over the city to the Templars and be done with it… Is my stubbornness the right course of action? It will result in the spilling of much blood to be sure._

_No. I will not doubt myself. These people do not know what is best for them, none of them have the foresight I do. They do not understand the value of what they have now, they are fools that would rather scrape for the next meal with a slave master at their back than die trying to protect their freedom_, he decided. While he pondered, his sister watched his face; those large eyes like a deep, unexplored sea, ringed with perpetual ash colored circles earned from countless nights without sleep. She wondered to herself when the last time he had been in the sun. It was obvious that his chalky skin had grown even more pallid since the month he had first learned the news of the pope's special interest in Strasburg. The more she worried for his health, the more she realized it was completely futile; he would never change any of his habits, no matter who told him. But still, how anxious she was after his health and sanity.

They both stopped outside of the door that lead to the court and general meeting rooms. The Prince turned to face the Princess. "Sister," he began, "This will be a deciding moment for our family. I am sure you are well aware of the magnitude of what is facing us. I must gather together a few members of my court, and discuss issues with them. I trust only you to greet the knights personally, and I need you to carefully watch the Bishop. Because of your sex, they will not expect much but some invitation to a gala at our castle tonight, which I need you to arrange immediately after reporting back to me."

"Brother, you have my word you will know about anything of importance. And the gala… will you be attending?"

"Depending on the course of the afternoon's events," he replied without expression, but she knew him well enough to tell he was moody. "Sister," he began again, "Sophia." He added in just a whisper. "Take care." And with that, he pushed open the doors and no more was said between the siblings.

xx

The Light of God stared down his nose at the passing civilians, the stench almost palpable as he rode slowly through this ridiculous city. He noticed immediately that the city's main cathedral stood incomplete, stone smiths and other craftsmen labored over the left hand spire, a pathetic undertaking in his opinion… After all, after one had seen the Vatican, anything was hardly worth comparison. In the back of his mind, David mulled over the ruler of Strasburg. Word had reached, by one way or another, that the Prince was an atheist. _Unacceptable_, David thought to himself._ How can a man with growing power, with a city that is a bridge between the French and German kingdoms, be left to his devious ways, guided not by the will of God, but his own selfish desires?_ He could not, David was assured. The move of the priest to the as of yet unoccupied office of Strasburg Bishop was a clever, precise and subtle preparation on the Church's part. Should they be met with resistance, well… That was what David and his entourage of Templars had come for. Riding closer towards the palace, where he expected some paltry royal greeting and some miserable ball thrown in their honor, David surmised that in short, the knight had little to no expectations from this city, or its ruler.

His attention was piqued and he looked up to see a rather beautiful woman, obviously royal and most likely the sister to the Prince they had heard of, who was followed by a group of foot soldiers, servants and a few ladies in waiting. He rudely approached her without dismounting. Gazing down at her, he noted something deeper in her dark eyes. His mind was instantly set on alert, and he watched her very closely. She was no fool, and most likely she would run along home and formulate some kind of plan with her Prince.

_Well,_ he thought, _if she wanted to help her godless brother, she was dooming herself to share his fate_. David would only be too happy to oblige.

"Good sirs, I assume you come from the papal office. Our city and family are only too glad to play host to such dignified men as yourselves." Her attention turned to the priest directly behind David's right shoulder. "My name is Princess Sophia, and I personally assure that your holiness will be treated with the utmost respect. As you can see, the Prince has nearly completed construction on the new cathedral; he commissioned only the most talented architects of the nation to build-"

"Which is all very good, except that I imagine your prince could care less about a House of God, given his apathy towards Christ our Savior. But, madam," The priest continued, "That is why I have come to your City, and let us hope, my daughter, that your blaspheming will be forgiven by the Lord Almighty." The Princess visibly bristled at such an attack on her and her brother, and this amused David a great deal.

"Your holiness," she began, regaining most of her composure, "I do hope you will not be so quick to judge the actions and affiliations of our family, because we do greatly respect your grace and have been long anticipating this visit-"

He interrupted her again, and once more David found his mind traveling towards thoughts about the priest's incapabilities. "My child, may I remind you that I have the authority to make whatever judgments I might upon, any individual I may. I await meeting your brother, and from there, I will act in the best interests of the Church."

"I beg your pardon, you grace, but you have no such authority in my brother's city . Now, if you will be so kind as to attend a welcoming party tonight at our palace in your honor, our family would be much obliged. Until then, I hardly believe that this is a topic of conversation suitable for such a public environment." She turned to leave, but the priest quickly dismounted and grabbed her arm as she retreated. The foot soldiers surrounding her quickly drew their weapons against the priest, and before the action was even completed, David and his fellow Knights had dehorsed and drawn their swords.

"Unhand me!" The princess commanded, and then to her soldiers, "Men, put down your weapons. This is hardly the way to introduce a new age for our city-"

"Silence, you harlot! Your opinions are unwelcome, and you are dangerously close to offending me. Your sex are marked by their impudence and sinning, as far as I am concerned, you are only good for one thing, and that is bearing sons! Godless wretch! We will attend no such party, and I demand to be escorted to my residence at once. I dare say I needn't meet your swine of a brother if this is how he allows you to behave." She tore her arm from his grasp and David could tell there would be trouble.

"How dare you?! You may have the power of the papacy, but you do not have the authority to speak such insults to any member of our family!" If only she would just shut up, they could smooth it over with her Prince, dismiss the whole incident as the priest's chauvinism, and get on with this ridiculous affair. But she continued, and the situation was soon out of hand. David kept the point of his sword trained on the princess. "I should have you arrested for such treason, you old fool!" And for this, the Princess received a slap squarely across her face.

In the coming moments, as onlookers shrieked and bolted like scared animals, chaos ensued. And somewhere in that bedlam, the Princess Sophia was slain by the Light of God himself.

xx

The Prince had just finished assembling a quick gathering of his most trusted officials, when he could no longer ignore the worry about his sister. He had said he trusted her, but he knew she was rash at times, and would forget all else for her pride. And most of all, she would not take kindly to any archaic remarks from the holy man; she had never accepted being treated with anything less than the highest respect. He was quickly through the heavy, ornate doors to the front of his castle, walking towards the center of the city before he could logically convince himself to do otherwise. He passed a few citizens who recognized him and looked very startled to see the Prince outside without a vanguard of some kind, but they gave a delayed bow nonetheless. He nodded back, and hurried on, back hunched as a physical symptom of all the stress and problems constantly plaguing his mind.

Soon, he noticed a few peasants running and screaming, shoving him without regard to his stature. He quickened his pace, sensing the obvious danger. He prayed that it was just a street brawl, or bar fight gone badly. He had no time to wonder at the hypocrisy of an atheist praying, because at that moment, he wriggled through the last of the running crowd to see his sister on the cobblestones, the point of a Templars sword driven through her breast. He let out a rare gasp, face showing emotion for a moment and no more, before he drew his own sword and deftly tucked it snugly under the young knight captain's chin before the other had a chance to pull his bloody sword from the twitching, bleeding body of the Princess.

"Explain to me why I should not kill you this instant, and give you the mercy of until the next sunrise when I will lower your body onto a sharpened stake." Prince Lawliet stared hard into the eyes of the knight. His attention was soon stolen by the choked gasps of his dying sister. Reluctantly, and very slowly, he dropped his sword, despite knowing this made him immediately vulnerable, and instead knelt beside his sister and cradled her head in his frail hands.

She wept with fear and guilt, and called out the names of her sons. "Sophia…" he called, her eyes eventually refocusing. "You will be sorely missed," he whispered, without emotion to all others, but his sister heard the sorrow and love in his tired voice. Her eyes hazed over before she could ask him to take care of her two sons. The Prince had long since learned to drown out the passions of his emotion, but this threatened to break the years-long shield. Instead, he abruptly rose, composed himself and greeted the expected bloodied sword point of the captain pointed in his face.

"Kill me, Captain, and the soldiers behind me will kill you and your priest. My city will turn against you, and present yet another obstacle to your Holy War." The Prince stated flatly.

"She threatened a Bishop appointed by the Church, a crime worthy of torture in addition to death. The Church has a power that you will not be able to contest, you fool. The destruction of your town will be the long awaited sating of our thirst for heathen blood." David returned the gaze of the Prince, and unlike the dark eyes of the Princess that had connoted intelligence, pride and passion, David saw nothing in the ink black eyes of the Prince. All that was visible were the slight reflections of his own eerily distorted face. And yet David sensed something very powerful in the man standing across from him. He knew that should he let him go, the Prince would prove to be a formidable enemy that would be more bother to the Church than he was worth. And so the knight made a quick decision that he knew could either save the Church much trouble or doom them all. "And we are taking you into the custody of the Church, under which we will bring you to the highest courts where you will be prosecuted for blasphemy and heresy." David glanced at the Priest, who nodded his fervent approval. He turned back to meet the gaze of the Prince. Those eyes were haunting, in that they were inhuman.

The Prince turned to the company still behind him, the soldiers timidly holding their weapons, their eyes begging for no further confrontation, or possibly fearing the wrath of the Prince for failing to protect his sister. Their presence annoyed him, and he gave a quick order for all of them to leave.

"I will not abandon this town or my desire to protect true justice." The Prince answered after his company had run off. He was seemingly unafraid at facing many knights who could easily kill him in one cut. The peasant crowd had also dispersed at this point. But being left alone did not daunt the Prince. Fearlessly, expressionlessly, he stared straight into the brown eyes of the knight. The two shared a moment of something unspeakable, untouchable, unknowable. Both sensed their adventure together would end neither simply nor quickly. "This city needs a ruler, not to mention my sister's sons will need to know their mother is dead."

David felt the shadow of guilt creeping into his psyche, but he pushed it away. Intimacy created empathy, and he refused to picture the Prince holding his baby sister, leading her through the gardens, stealing her doll and then giving it back once she cried. Killing in the name of God was right, it was correct, and he had been protecting a member of the Church. David pushed the matter out of his mind, all the while keeping a cool façade.

"Then I will kill you here, on the spot." The priest cut in before the Prince could answer.

"And seize control of my city, I imagine. My brother in law has already been sent for-"

"The future of your city is now out of your control, young man, and your brother in law will be intercepted and imprisoned. The Church stands for righteousness, and I refuse to release someone who allows women such free run, and who blatantly holds no respect for Christ. You will be taken into custody, and sentenced upon your return to Rome. The Crusades are exactly about eliminating individuals such as yourself." To David the priest said, "You, knight, are the Light of God. I trust you will appropriately deal with this man. I will leave you two horses, while the rest of your men will have to stay with me, in order enforce a new set of rules within this City. I hope I am not too forward in asking you to escort this man back to the Vatican alone."

David suddenly regretted getting himself involved in this at all. He was not looking forward to turning around and repeating the months long journey he had just completed. "Your grace, either I will get no sleep watching this man, or I will surely be murdered in the night." The knight said as he secured one of the Prince's wrist with a shackle.

"I would not do anything to risk your life, my child. Perhaps I should send a few men along with you, then."

"That will not be necessary," The Prince interjected, as he locked the other shackle around the Templar's wrist. "If I were to kill him, I would now be forced to drag his corpse around behind me." He stated in a monotone voice, all the while staring at the knight.

"You're insane!" David exclaimed, wondering how exactly the Prince had managed to lock that handcuff without him noticing. "And besides, how do I know you won't simply steal the sword from my belt and cut my hand off after you've killed me, and walk off leaving my body behind? Doubtless you're plotting your revenge this very moment, Prince."

"You are right. So why not lend the new Bishop your sword, and that way I will only be able to strangle you the moment we are released from each other."

The holy man ignored the last comment and quickly evaluated the situation, and announced, "This is embarrassing, but suitable nonetheless. Sir David, I trust you understand that my new position will require as much protection as possible. This way is albeit unconventional, but you can ensure the prisoner does not escape, while at the same time, it allows as many knights as possible to remain here with me. I regret the loss of such a talented soldier as yourself, but you are the only one I can fully have confidence in trusting this task to." He returned his attention to the prisoner. "This man, who by my decree, is no longer a prince, will no doubt betray the Church and create scandal upon insurrection, and we can not risk such a thing."

The man who was no longer a prince raised his arm to scratch his head, causing the knight to stumble, his arm pulled with the other's. With little more than one or two links between the actual cuffs, the shackles would alert either of even the slightest movement the other created. Somewhere in his subconscious, David was excited about spending so much time alone with such dangerous, turbulent creature, though nervous at the prospect that this individual might be capable of changing his entire life.

Lawliet stared at the knight. "Shall we depart, 'Light of God'?" he whispered, so lightly David had hardly heard, and was still not sure he hadn't imagined it. Nonetheless, he muttered "Do not call me that," under his breath while simultaneously nodding his reluctant assent to the Bishop and handing over his weapon. He then yanked his arm, and it was the dark haired man's turn to stumble after him.

While Lawliet wondered what would become of his City, his citizens, his nephews, his life… David considered what plans were already formulated in the brain hidden by those vacant, inky eyes.

"One last thing," the Bishop said, making the pair pause. The holy man walked over to them and snatched the crown from atop the former Prince's head. "You shall not be needing this any more, boy." With that, the Bishop turned and beckoned to the rest of the Templars to follow him. The irony that Lawliet had only minutes earlier been contemplating how and if he would lose his crown, was not lost upon him.

The pair clumsily mounted two horses, and began to ride out of the city. David thought about what it might feel like to be dethroned, exiled, arrested, chained and sisterless almost instantly.

And so, their journey started, and Lawliet left everything, including the body of his dead sister behind. But he gave less thought to that and more to the plan he had already formulated, obviously involving revenge. Both were well aware that one could not exist while the other was also still alive, the only question of real importance is who would be the one to end up dead.

xx

AN: This is revised from the original chapter I posted... I changed some dialogue and thought processes to improve flow.

This is both historically accurate and inaccurate. I'm simply writing this in a particular setting, but I've have only done a little research just for a general frame work for the things I'm writing. Quickly, I just wanted to comment that Strasburg is a real place, and while I'm almost certain it never had prince, I couldn't make L a regular little baron or duke or minister or something like that. And it really does have a cathedral with only one spire…. There's a picture of it on wikipedia. I really hope you enjoy it, and while this chapter was a lot of character/setting establishment (which can be boring), I hope you stick around, because this is obviously where it gets very interesting. I mean, it's really all about the chemistry and dynamic between Light and L, is it not? It will come soon, I promise.

One last thing, I'd love to have a beta reader. Someone to look over the obvious spelling errors etc., but also someone who can reign me in and tell me "this is out of character" or "you rambled on way too long there". Anyone willing?


	2. Custody

Quickly-- I honestly don't think I would have bothered to continue writing this had it not been for the person who left a review, and the two who put this on alert. So a genuine thank you is in order for those who took the time to do that.

I sorta, kinda considered editing the last chapter, and making it a little more unclear as to how the Prince's sister died… So as to keep the theme of L's uncertainty as to Light's capacity to kill. Oh well, too late now… But I wanted to specify for anyone who hasn't caught on yet: this isn't an original character story, the (former) Prince is L, and David is Light… hence his cheestastic nickname "The LIGHT of God". I wouldn't make up something that stupid for no reason.

One last thing… let's pretend everyone speaks the same language… no matter which country they live in…. yeah.

xx Deus Ex Machina xx

"Let me establish something for you," David began, addressing the hunched man riding beside him.

"I do not believe I have a choice in whether you elaborate or not." Lawliet was not yet irritated, but he could easily foresee aggravation in his future.

"You're absolutely right. Never forget this: I do not trust you, and if you come close to giving me due cause to do so, I will not hesitate to kill you. Although, I would prefer to see you die more dramatically; the Pope seems interested with burnings-at-the-stake as of late. Also, your plans to manipulate me, fool me or otherwise bend me to your will will inevitably be futile… I doubt your little plans for revenge will come to any fruition."

Lawliet cast a glance at the knight. Without expression, it was hard for David to tell whether the other was offended, upset or otherwise.

"Then I suppose I should drop any plans I might have to avenge my sister." The black haired man turned his eyes forward once more, and noted that there was a large forest looming on the horizon. It had been a few hours since the last of the city buildings have petered out, and they had been surrounded by farmland.

David had not been expecting such a sardonic answer, and it had caught him a little off guard. He affirmed his earlier remark that there was much to this individual, and he dedicated himself to the close observation of the other man. He was sure that anything he didn't know about the former prince would become a disadvantage for him.

David's mind strayed to something he had been thinking much about, other than the pain in his dangling, shackled arm. He considered his options for the hundredth time, and evaluated the usefulness of the person riding beside him.

"You…" the knight started, and then paused. "What is your name?"

"Elmer Diedelhoff." The other stated flatly, and David caught himself before smiling. Instead, he turned and aimed an austere gaze at the other man. Lawliet stared back. A few moments of silence ensued, but finally Lawliet continued. "Well, since I would hate to have you call me Diedelhoff for the next few weeks, I will tell you my real name. I used to be Prince Lucien Lawliet, but I seemed to have recently been stripped of my title by your superior." Underneath his raven hair, his brain couldn't decide whether no longer being a prince was upsetting or not.

"Lucien? Then you and I have the same name, in a way, do we not?" David smirked slightly at such an irony, despite himself.

"You are referring to your title, the '_Light_ of God'?" Lucien asked rhetorically.

"Lucien is derived from the word light, I remember. My name is David. Do not call me 'Light of God' again." They rode on in silence for a few moments.

"Why does a Christian, Templar knight have a Hebrew name?" Lucien asked suddenly.

"It is not the origin my mother thought of, but the meaning of the name." Somehow, admitting he had once had a mother brought a strange tone to their conversation; the knight realized he was perturbed because he had essentially admitted he was human. He hadn't thought about his childhood in many, many years.

"Beloved." Lawliet supplied, giving the meaning of the other's name. "I would rather call you 'Light', as you are not my… beloved."

"I would rather call you Diedelhoff." With that, the silence resumed, again permitting each man to return to his private thoughts. The nagging within the knight's mind restarted, especially as they were nearing the forest. He realized how foolish he was to have neglected it so far, but he knew that bringing the subject up would be admission of miscalculation of his part. He decided to mention it anyway.

"Diedelhoff," he started, waiting for the other's attention. He repeated the pseudonym louder, again, receiving no reaction. David realized he was being ignored, in truth he wasn't all the surprised by Lucien's childish attitude.

"Lucien," he said, this time ink black eyes turned to meet David's own brown ones. "We need to turn in at the next farmhouse. We will ask to stay the night there before traveling onward."

"Why?" Lucien let the word hang in the air, without any real hint of curiosity. "It is only shortly after six o'clock, judging by the sun. If we continue, we can reach the other side of the forest by midnight and lodge in the inn there. Perhaps I misunderstood, but my understanding was that your mission was to expedite my demise, not delay it, Light."

"Going through any forest is extremely dangerous for two people, especially when they are chained together." David gave a small yank on his arm to emphasize his point, Lucien abruptly swayed to the side in response.

"A valid point," the hunched man stated, as if he hadn't already considered this hours ago. He knew that there was one last house before the main part of the forest began, and he was confident they would not have much issue lodging there. They rode on and they slowly approached the last farm. David could not shake the feeling that he had miscalculated by leaving his sword behind with the bishop, but he knew it had been necessary as a precaution for his own safety. He was not yet sure whether the other man was above murdering someone while they slept and hacking their arm off. Now that, was a miscalculation he would never allow himself to make. Despite the obvious dangers of escape, David still found himself contemplating unlocking the shackles attaching him to Lucien; he was unsure how amusing it would be to share a bed with this strange creature. He reassured himself that the close observation would only be an asset for the young knight. He chanced a side glance at the other, unknowingly becoming immersed in the other's eccentric appearance.

Lucien's hair was short and black, the wind had blown it into disarray, but its owner didn't seem to mind. His skin was so very pale, like bleached bone. David imagined this was thanks to endless hours spent indoors, neglected meals and the stress of knowing he had earned a very intent papal eye. His pursed lips were equally as colorless, but full enough. The lips parted to admit the tip of a thumb; the chewing of fingers had already presented itself as an annoying habit of Lucien's. A delicate, well-formed nose sloped gently at the center of his face, and David admitted that the other would probably have been rather attractive, is it weren't for the large, vacant eyes that held no hints about their owner whatsoever. It wasn't as if they gave him the creeps, per se… David couldn't find accurate words to describe the penetration of the gaze of those eyes. It was as if Lucien were looking at him as if seeing him as a set of organs, eyeballs and teeth… Not a complete, emotive human being. David fought the urge to look away before the eyes he had been staring at turned his way. He could feel his skin prickle under the gaze of the other, but he refused to break the stare.

Lucien spoke first, without averting his eyes. "Is there something bothering you, Light?" David finally turned his eyes back to the road, clearing his throat without answering. He knew that Lucien was still staring at him. The house was approaching on their immediate right, and the knight guided his horse towards the front gate. It was Lucien's turn to evaluate David now. "When did you become part of the Church, Light?" He asked around his thumb.

"I was born into it," the knight replied. Disallowing any further conversation on the topic, he gave a command to dismount, and the two men ungracefully dehorsed in tandem. David made a silent promise to himself that they would get the links between the shackles expanded at the next blacksmith. David tied their horses to the fence, while the other watched the action intently. The younger, brown haired man could feel his nerves begin to fray, and he entertained amusing daydreams about how many ways he could poke the other's eyes out as he knocked on the front door of the farmhouse. He vaguely wondered whether he would get used to the permeating gaze of the other.

A stout, wiry haired man opened the door, and the suspicion in his eyes was hard to miss indeed. David was quick to adopt a charming, warm tone to his voice.

"I am very sorry to bother you, good sir. My name is Sir David of the Knights of the Temple. I am traveling with a prisoner, and we look for lodgings for the night. If we could prevail upon you to accommodate us, feed us one good meal, and stable our mounts, I can promise you I will compensate you generously." David paused to pull out a small purse from underneath his tunic; the item clinked with the promise of the land's currency. The farmer looked persuaded by the knight's offer, until his eyes turned upon the 'prisoner', and the same distrust crept back into his eyes. "Good sir," David hurriedly drew the farmer's gaze back to him. "As you know, the Knights Templar are among the highest ranked within all of Christendom. God smiles upon those who aid the Church, and you will no doubt be deserving of his graces should you help me tonight."

David was beginning to doubt whether this farmer would oblige, and his patience was running low. He was starting to consider the most effective method of threatening the man into cooperation when he heard sounds coming from behind the farmer, and soon a woman appeared. The farmer's wife glanced once at David's face. "Gentlemen, I do apologize for my husband's reluctance, you have to understand we've been having a rash of bandits in the territory… Please forgive 'im, and do come in. I'll send out our son to get your horses in the stable, and I'll be quick to start supper." To the man she said in hushed tones, "Henry, how can you be so downright rude to a man of God? Now go up the attic and set up that mattress we had there."

Henry lumbered off without a word, and the two men stepped inside. Momentarily, a young boy bounded off back through the door, and David cast one backward glance to check that the boy wouldn't fumble the reigns of the horses. Satisfied, he tugged Lucien to follow him deeper into the house.

The young knight could hear the clanging of pots in what he assumed to be the kitchen, and began looking forward to real meal. He invited himself to sit at a scrubbed wooden table that sat in the middle of the dining room. A few minutes of silence passed between the two men, before Lucien spoke.

"Did Light see the look the woman gave him? Immediately after that she admitted us into her home."

"Of course I noticed," David replied abruptly, ignoring the other's odd speech and looking over his shoulder to see if the farmer's wife had any chance of appearing to hear their conversation.

"What kind of vows must a man take in order to become a Knight of the Temple?" Lawliet continued his interrogation. David most certainly did not feel like discussing any of his personal life at this moment.

"The oaths you would expect. Loyalty to the Church and to God, a pledge to uphold the teachings of the bible and similar such things." David began to acutely feel the cravings of hunger, and wished his prisoner would shut up.

"And of virginity?" Lucien's large eyes were trained carefully on David's face, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Yes, of virginity. But many men decide that oath is much more flexible than the others." The knight attempted in vain to regulate his irritation. He wondered why he was allowing the other man to ask all these questions.

"Does Light think this oath is 'flexible'?"

"Does it matter?" David returned a sharp glare at Lucien. The same nervous feeling arose in his when he met the other's inky eyes. He didn't let it show.

"No," Lawliet replied immediately. He continued to watch the other's face to see if there was any reaction. He easily understood why one look at the knight had enchanted the farmer's wife.

Then why ask? David shouted mentally. He was surprised at how quickly agitated he was becoming with this godless little jerk. "What about you? What kind of things does a prince have to promise to his city?"

"Nothing." Came the reply. "Many princes take advantage of their good birth and leave the work and legislation to their ministers."

"But you are not like that, of course."

"No, I am not. My commitment was to the freedom of my citizens."

David stared at the former prince, and his gaze softened imperceptibly. Freedom was indeed a worthy thing to protect. "Well, you failed in this respect," the knight said, without a sharp edge of accusation or mocking.

"I know." Lucien replied, without the melancholy tone of regret. "I delayed too long in taking a stand against your church, and it cost me my throne and sister. Now the fate of my city is in the hands of your bishop, since I doubt my late sister's husband will stay to rule a city he had no real ties to, if Light's bishop does not murder him first." David looked down at his hands. Without question, he had done the duty of the Church, but he couldn't help but think that this man, aside from his atheism, had probably been a greater ruler than the bishop could ever hope to be. Not that the bishop was particularly concerned with becoming the best person possible; as far as the old man was concerned, it was a task he had already achieved. The bishop would care for nothing other than more power for himself and the Church.

"You not only delayed, you brought too much attention to yourself. You must be a great fool to publicize that you don't believe in God, when the most massive Holy War of history is raging around your city. You gave the Pope the perfect excuse to seize your valuable city; now the Catholics will have a much needed strong point when converting the Lutherans of Germany." David was referring to the fact that Strasbourg had long been fought over for it's position directly on the French-German border.

"I am still unsure as to how that piece of information was leaked, especially when I had never affirmed it myself." Lucien's voice did not connote the frustration he felt; he knew he had most likely had been betrayed by one of his council members who had particularly strong Christian interests… Either that or a minister had been paid by the Church to spy on him and watch for an excuse the papacy could use to start another conflict. Not that the Church especially needed a reason, no one was strong enough to challenge their decisions anymore.

"Things like that can happen to a man when he rejects the guidance of God," David stated with a little less conviction than he intended.

"I'm sure," Lucien responded in more or less of a mumble.

The farmer's wife emerged from the kitchen, shot a quick, but doting smile at David before rushing up the stairs to speak with her husband. Shortly after, the child from before burst through the door; no doubt he had rushed the grooming and feeding of the horses as much as he could get away with. He nearly crashed into the table in his eagerness to examine a real, live knight for himself.

"Are you really a knight?" The boy didn't even seem to register the existence of Lucien.

"Yes, I am. My name is Sir David. And yours, young one?" The comment seemed odd, considering that David himself could not be above twenty-five years.

"No way!" the boy exclaimed, "My name is David too! If you're a knight, where is your sword?"

"I had to give it to someone," David trailed off, sure he shouldn't elaborate any more.

"Why are you chained to that man?" The young David inquired, eager to hear tales of adventure and intrigue.

"He is a prisoner." The knight answered.

"What did he do?" Came the rapid-fire response.

"He defied the Church."

"Are you going to kill him, then?" The boy asked, his voice brimming with excitement despite the subject matter.

David paused, quickly calculating the advantages and disadvantages of being honest in front of said prisoner. He didn't miss the fact that Lucien's dark eyes were trained avidly upon him.

"Yes, I will. Once he has a trial in front of the Pope."

"Wow!" The boy gushed, and then shouted for his mother. "Mummy! Guess what! The knight's name is my name, and that man he's with is a prisoner! The knight told me he's gonna kill the prisoner, mummy! Isn't that fantastic?" The boy shouted all of this while running up the stairs to accost his mother in person. David turned to fire a quick glare at Lucien, before looking up the stairs to see the mother coming down.

"Supper shall not be a minute!" she chirped, once more disappearing into the kitchen. David muttered something to the effect of 'Finally' under his breath, while Lucien sat quietly, almost catatonic.

xx

After a few post-supper minutes of explaining the handcuffs finally eradicated the strange glances they kept getting, especially from Henry, the two men decided to retire despite the early hour. The earlier they could wake, the earlier they could clear the forest. Lucien did not seem daunted in the least by the fact that David was essentially strategizing the quickest way towards his death. The two were sleeping in the room that belonged to the son, the child was to slumber in the stable to watch the horses.

Both men lay down on the straw mattress the husband had retrieved, David on the left and Lucien on the right. If the dark haired man was bothered by the shackles, he did not show it. David was finding it increasingly easier to forget any qualms about sending this man to his death; Lucien showed no emotion for anything, and David was beginning to doubt whether he cared about any of this at all.

The knight found himself restlessly awaiting sleep, while Lucien remained still, but very conscious.

"Sleep. If you're tired tomorrow, it will make the journey that much harder for myself."

Lucien replied unblinkingly, "Simply because Light tells me to sleep, does not mean I am capable of doing it."

"Then stay up all night, and I shall drag you along the ground when you fall off your horse out of exhaustion." David snapped, scratching the itching skin under the shackle. His wrist was already showing signs of blisters and rubbed-raw flesh. Sitting up, he ripped off a strip from his undershirt, tugging Lucien's arm along with his own. He stuffed the cloth underneath the iron ring, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his skin. If he had cared, he would have offered to do the same for Lucien, but figured that it mattered little anyway. He remembered his request of the farm wife to lock all the doors, and wondered if she had obeyed. He probably should have checked himself, but figured he was just being paranoid. He eventually drifted off into a fitful, light slumber that was interrupted by intermittent numbness in his right left arm. Every time he awoke, Lucien lay awake beside him, apparently lost in thought.

xx

At some time near three o'clock in the morning, David was fully woken, either by his own instincts, or by the lightest of touches on his shoulder. Lucien sat crouched, thumb in his mouth, eyes darker and larger than usual. The Knight immediately sat rigidly in the bed, intuitively knowing something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed by a loud bang of something in the house below them. David sent a brief look at Lucien.

"Someone has broken in, approximately three minutes ago. I have decided they are the bandits mentioned by the woman before." Lucien answered the knight's silent question.

"That's excellent information, but the question really is, what do we do about it? Chained together, we are at an extreme disadvantage against even one man. On top of that I left my-" David was interrupted by the door of their room bursting open.

The two thieves wasted precious seconds trying to see in the dark, when a blade found one of their throats. The other was too startled to move before his belly was slit open, and he died silently.

Lucien stood above them, and put his thumb back in his mouth. David picked himself off the floor, where the other's rapid movement towards the door had dragged him unceremoniously. Lucien was obviously much stronger than he looked.

"I was worried about bandits, when I really should have been worried about you!" David hissed in the dark. "You stole that dagger from me, didn't you?!"

"Of course I did." The answer was whispered nonchalantly.

"How did you-"

"I knew that Light must be a very talented, intelligent soldier to be trusted with bringing someone like me to the Pope. A knight of that merit would never undertake such a mission unarmed, and so I assumed you had a hidden weapon somewhere upon your person. It was only luck that I found it in time to dispatch those bandits."

"That dagger was specially hidden inside my boot under a disguised leather flap…" David's confused whispers stopped as the knight listened carefully. He rose fully, and stood close to Lucien, his face a few centimeters from the other's. His hand slowly took the bloodied dagger from Lucien, and the dark haired man showed no protest.

"There are more…" David said in the quietest whispers. Lawliet could feel the other's warm breath fanning across his face, and he moved ever so slightly away from the other. This closeness to another was the only thing he had showed any discomfort about. But there was no time for that, as three more pairs of feet entered the rooms below. David stealthily walked across the hall and looked through the already opened door of the parents' room. The couple lay murdered on their bed.

David looked at Lawliet and shook his head quickly, signaling their hosts were dead. The heavy footsteps began climbing the stairs, and David hurriedly opened a door and shoved Lucien inside. It happened to be a broom closet, and the two were even closer than before. The knight ignored the other's minute struggles of discomfort.

"We need to surprise them, that's the only way we'll get out alive. That, or we wait in this closet and hope they leave. But once they see the bodies of their friends, they won't stop looking for us." Lucien averted his eyes from David's face for the first time since they had met. "Will you be ready to surprise them?"

"Of course," Lawliet mumbled.

"Lucien, look at me. Tell me if I can rely on you. You didn't kill me before when you had the chance. I don't know why, but I know that right now we need to do this together."

"Light can trust me to help him."

"I will never trust you. But I know that if you kill me or let me die, you will be an open target for these bandits yourself."

"Understood," Lucien whispered back. Both men held their breath and listened to the hushed voices of the thieves outside. They must have found their fallen comrades. David estimated the location of the men, and when he felt it was right, he turned to Lucien. The other man nodded almost imperceptibly.

David threw open the door, taking the ambushers completely by surprise. The first man's throat was cut before he realized, and David was about to stab the next, but the thieves reorganized themselves. The knight felt Lucien moving in unity with his movements, but he was worried about the other getting stabbed or struck. If anything, he would kill the royal himself, not allow some unwashed moron to do the job. He slashed forward with his small dagger, pulling Lucien closer behind him. The knife caught something and he heard a groan. In the dark it was difficult to make them out, but the knight sensed more movement to his right, and he heard a scuffle begin between Lucien and one of the bandits. His sensitive ear caught the sound of steel singing through the air, and he yanked his arm, tugging Lucien out of the path of the enemy dagger just in time. If the dark haired man had tried to duck, the effort would have been useless and his neck would have doubtlessly been cleaved. Neither had any time to ponder the rescue as they heard the arrival of more footsteps downstairs, most likely one or two more men.

The wounded bandit moaned on the floor, and David rushed over to finish the job. Lucien was much more careful with the other intruder, and a well placed kick earned a choking sound and collapse. The knight ran towards the top of the stairs, swooping down and cutting through the last thief on his way. There turned out to be only one bandit left, and David met him on the steps. The brown haired man planted his foot in the middle of the criminal's chest, and pushed, the other flying backwards down the staircase. He landed in a heap at the bottom, and had no time to ponder his broken ribs before David had descended upon him, prisoner in tow. A swift cut to the neck finished the ordeal and the knight stood in the living room, panting.

"Are you hurt?" he huffed, wiping a thin film of sweat from his brow.

"I am unharmed," Lucien replied slowly.

"Good. Then let's go check on the horses. I suspect there may be more trouble in the stables." The two men quickly picked their way over the body and ran outside, to the back of the house. The state of the boy and their horses was obvious, the stable was already emitting huge quantities of firey smoke… most likely from an overturned lantern in a struggle.

"The bandits would never be stupid enough to waste horses like that… They must have stolen them long ago and left their friends here to come ransack the house."

Lucien nodded his silent consent.

"What will happen now? You know the intricacies of this city, what's going to happen to this house?"

"The rest might be burnt down. The locals would never move into a place where murder had taken place."

"Superstitious?" David asked.

"Very," Lucien sighed.

"Do you know what this means, though?" Lucien stared at him as if waiting for clarification. David continued, "It means one of two things. I do not know which is more likely. Either those bandits were spying on the house, saw us enter and thought we were rich travelers and decided to attack. That, or news of your imprisonment has already spread ahead of us, and the criminals in your city have taken advantage of the chaos in an overturn of power."

Lucien did not respond, instead he turned away from David, staring at the vacant house they had just left. He had what some might call a far away look in his eyes, if it only translated to even more blankness on the man's face. The younger of the two let out an exasperated sigh, and had a feeling he knew the answer before he even asked.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes." David waited, wondering if there would be any further elaboration. Lucien noticed, and obliged. "Those people died because of us, in either of your scenarios."

"And? Now we don't have to repay the old man." David began wiping his dagger on his tunic and replaced the blade inside the once secret place in his boot.

"It must be nice…" Lucien started, turning a rather sharp glance towards David. The stables had fully ignited, and the two men stood silhouetted against the blaze.

"Nice for…?" The knight prompted.

"Nice to be so sure of oneself and one's actions. Light does not stop for a moment to contemplate the lives lost tonight." David searched for a tone of blame or accusation in the other's voice, but found none. He decided not to be offended.

"Of course," he replied. "Those men were criminals and would have killed us if they had had the chance. The family admitted us into their home by their own choice, and what they did will be recognized by God as a noble sacrifice."

"God…" Lucien whispered, more to himself than his companion.

"Besides. Neither you nor I should bother worrying about the morals of the situation. Why not worry about your own skin, and try to be more careful in the future. Try warning me a little ahead of time, instead of crouching over my damn head until the last minute. Time to make a plan could have prevented at least one or two deaths of your little citizens tonight, right?"

"Is it not your job to be concerned with 'morals'?" Lucien ignored the latter admonition of the knight.

"Don't pretend to understand my job." David spat. "My judgment is trusted as the most correct decision, and everything I do is to further the cause of God." Whatever sympathy or closeness he had once felt for the raven haired man was indefinitely dispelled.

"But I do understand Light's job. That is why I am not interfering with it." All of this said with no emotion. David hardly desired to puzzle out what he meant, but he decided it had to do with why Lucien had not murdered him in his sleep upon finding the dagger, and then fleeing through a window.

After a long pause, David finally asked, "Why did you spare me?"

"Why did you save me?"

"By pulling you back from that man's strike?" David asked. "It's rather simple. I would rather kill you myself."

"And I too, am waiting for a later moment." Lucien replied automatically, so devoid of conviction the knight found himself doubting this claim.

"Then I shall learn to be much more careful around you in the future," David stated, turning to walk back towards the house.

"I was hoping you would. It will be much more amusing that way." Lucien said quietly. David dismissed the comment and refocused his mind on finding provisions for the long walk they would have to make once day broke.

Meanwhile, Lucien pondered things he himself was unsure of. He had no intention to kill the knight so soon, even though murdering him this close to the city would give him the chance to stage a coup against the bishop and possibly regain power. When traveling with this knight, he found within himself a strange, unfamiliar, slumbering excitement. He knew he was attracted to the possibility of studying the knight, and freeing himself from the responsibility of being a royal, just for a moment. In any case, if he went back to the city now, no doubt the rest of the Templars would be eagerly awaiting him. This gave him time to formulate a foolproof plan, and possibly discover a way to use the asset of David to his advantage.

After all, there had to be a reason why the bishop would send his finest knight away from the city, instead of sending two or three of the mediocre ones… talentless brutes for whom David would no doubt compensate easily.

Lucien did not admit to himself that perhaps… Just _perhaps_, he may have more than just a strategic interest in the young knight.

xx

AN: People, that was 15 pages… but I really wanted the ambush to be in this chapter… A sort of turning point for the two as it were. I want to hint that they're starting to wonder whether or not the other can be trusted… Obviously they both keep saying "I want you dead", but their actions speak otherwise right?

Anyways, it's my understanding that fanfiction was having issues with the review system last night, hopefully that's fixed now. 

Oh, and I think L's willingness to abandon power is a little out of character… but I decided to keep it in anyways. I think he's the kind of person who would rather lay low, lull the enemy into a false sense of security and then make certain he could seize back power for himself. Right? Right.

I'm proud of this chapter, I think the flow was good. Hopefully you enjoyed it too. My profile has some more explanations for the story if you're interested.


	3. What You Have

I'm starting this pretty much right after finishing the last chapter. I'm excited to write again, especially after a really motivating review from **SomethingI'veForgotten**. Like I said, knowing that even one person is reading this is enough incentive to continue this. Besides, the last chapter was really enjoyable for me, since it's getting into the relationship between the characters as opposed to crap about cities and churches.

Lucien is pronounced loo-see-en, not loo-chee-en. I just really, really hate the name Lucien with that chee sound. Guh.

I know it's weird, but if you want to read this with music, listen to "Bliss" by Muse, when David and Lucien start arguing after the river… that's what I wrote it with. (Pay special attention to 2:10 in the song )

Let's move on, shall we?

xx _Deus Ex Machina _xx

The two sat against the wall of the tool shed. They had been silent for the better part of two hours, largely due to the fact that David had accidentally fallen asleep. Lucien knew all he needed to do was delicately slip off the knight's right boot, feel for the protruding flap of leather, and reveal the dagger underneath. It would be that simple.

But Lucien had never had any real desire to kill the other; perhaps save for the moment he had seen David's sword plunged into his sister's chest. Strangely enough, Lucien felt the memories of his sibling already growing darker and less effecting. Nevertheless, while Lucien was uncertain of what he wanted to do with the younger knight, he was positive he did not want him dead quite yet. That would require many more hours of sophisticated, late night plannings, while David slept like a child beside him.

He turned to look at said man, unconsciously raising his thumb to his mouth. He was very handsome indeed, strikingly even. Lucien had never been particularly interested in the beauty of anything but art or piece of music, but in this moment he freely allowed himself to admire David's features.

While Lucien had outwitted his companion on a few occasions already, there was no question of the knight's incredible intellect. One needn't even listen to David speak to understand that; the way the man carried himself, and especially his eyes bespoke genius levels of brain activity beneath the russet hair. Indeed, given other circumstances, another time and place perhaps, the two would have been the greatest of friends or more. If Lucien was not so intent on eventually bending the knight to his will and regaining power for himself, and if David didn't hate him so much… Lawliet found himself imagining that he wouldn't mind developing a camaraderie of some sort; he had never found his equal in anything and he had high hopes that David could break this rule.

The young man stirred. Lucien stared at him with great interest, gazing at the man's strong jaw line, the nose like a roman sculpture, the delicately arched eyebrows, and the full, blossom colored lips. What Lucien appreciated most about the other, however, were his eyes. Lawliet's sister had once been given a precious stone from an admirer, the man who would eventually become her husband. His brother in law had then regurgitated a rehearsed spiel he had doubtlessly heard from a scientist or alchemist: the stone seemed to be produced from some kind of liquid that hardened over time, most likely tree sap. Often, pieces of it were found with tiny insects trapped inside… it was called amber. It was that stone that Lucien was reminded of every time David looked at him.

If he had explained this verbally to an objective observer, Lucien would have sounded lovesick or cliché. However, the former prince didn't find reference to amber romantic at all, he actually found it rather ironic. Amber was known to trap small helpless creatures in an eternal prison, and Lucien privately decided that David seemed to enjoy doing the same thing. Hardly something that would make one's heart skip a few beats. Still, it was David's subtle megalomania and merciless attitude that made Lucien such an avid observer.

I want what you have, Lucien thought to himself, looking at David's sleeping face. I want to be sure of myself. I want to have unbreakable conviction like you have. Such peace of mind knowing that you must be right about everything.

Lucien had no idea how very wrong about David's personality he was. But he did find himself a little discomfited at how weak he felt when comparing himself to David, but it was only the truth. The knight acted with immediacy and efficacy, and he was sure of himself. Lucien however, had lost his city, his crown and his sister because he had thrown away precious months that could have been used for preparation. Instead he had endlessly mulled over the right course of action, his heart bleeding over every little detail. He had done the same thing in the farmhouse; he had crouched for minutes, collecting information about the intruders, weighing every risk, every possible plan. Had he acted with urgency, he could have easily saved the lives of Henry and his wife. The bottom line was this: he had been considering what to do with the dagger he had stolen, and trying to anticipate possible advantages over David he could reap from the opportunity. He silently regretted being so selfish, but soon dismissed the thought. He was working for something greater than a farming family, and he was sure he needed to use David to do that. Yes, this was much bigger than some curmudgeon of an old man, his wife and son.

David stirred, apparently dreaming. Lucien was again intrigued. Small sounds emitted from the knight's mouth, and the prisoner's eyes became ever wider and darker. The thumb crept imperceptibly further into its owner's mouth.

David woke with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. For the second time that day, he awoke to his companion crouching over him. It took him a few moments to realize he had fallen asleep, and mentally cursed his carelessness. He didn't particularly feel like having his throat slit by his own dagger in some rickety tool shed.

He sat, rubbing his eyes. In a way, he was glad he been sleeping, because that meant what was making him breathe hard and sweat had been a dream. Of all the things to have a nightmare about, he thought. He questioned himself: what did it mean? Was it a premonition? Was it because he had spent so much time with the other? Was he starting have feelings? Was it simply because he had never had a chance to release the torrid energy of sexual cravings? He didn't care to think about it any more, but the images kept returning behind his eyelids, as if someone had stained them on his retina. All the while, he was watched by a pair of onyx eyes, his every moment, inhale and exhale observed and noted carefully.

"What?" David questioned hoarsely, admittedly uneasy at the thought he had been watched while slumbering.

"Light was dreaming," Lucien stated quietly.

"I know that," David spat. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried get some cool air against his scalp. He despised sweating.

"What was Light dreaming about?" Lucien inquired, with the faintest hint of his real curiosity.

David ignored the question, instead asking two of his own. "What time do you think it is? Is there a river in the forest?"

"It is approximately five in the morning, and a stream stretches through the forest in close proximity to this house. Does Light wish to bathe?"

"Yes, Light wishes to bathe. Don't you?"

"I had not thought about it." Lucien lied. He had in fact, given a great deal of thought to all the possible and very uncomfortable situations that would arise because of their handcuffs. David began to think about it now, and suddenly, unbidden, his dream returned into his stream of consciousness. He could try to keep his face stoic, but a deep blush crept across his features. He prayed to God that in the dark, the other wouldn't notice. Lucien didn't, but instead blindsided the knight with a completely random question.

"Did Light know that he has a freckle right above his mouth?"

"What are you talking about?" David was cranky, and found himself consumed by the desire to punch his prisoner.

"Right here," Lucien said in monotone, as if he were reciting his list of things to do, and outstretched a long, slender finger. He placed the lightest of touches at the place where David's lip began to blend with his skin. "You have a small freckle there."

"And?" David struggled with his composure.

"I once heard that a freckle in such a place signifies a talented kisser."

"Jesus Christ," the knight sighed with exasperation, half in sin and half in a genuine plea for divine help. Lucien ignored the opportunity to provide a pointed remark about the Ten Commandments, instead opting to torture his companion a little further.

"Has Light ever kissed someone?"

Lucien didn't duck in time to avoid being punched squarely in the eye.

"I like you much better when you're silent." Light hissed, standing up. His legs were swept out from under him, thanks to a low kick from the French royal. David crashed to the shed floor, but quickly yanked his arm, Lucien flying forward into the ground beside David. The knight instantly mounted him, knee on the other's solar plexus, and grabbed hold of Lucien's collar. "You may think you're smarter than me you son of a bitch, but you will never beat me when it comes to strength." As if emphasizing his point, David slammed a few dizzying punches into Lucien's face, satisfied when he could smell blood. He drew back his fist for another onslaught, but stopped himself. The two breathed heavily for a few moments, both listening to the sound of their pounding heartbeats. Eventually, David lowered his arm, and released his grip on Lucien's shirt. Something deep inside him felt intense guilt at hurting this man so much.

He rose to his feet, roughly pulling his captive up with him. He dusted off the other's robe, and blushed again, this time out of a shame he wasn't sure he wanted to feel. The dark haired man didn't say a word, mostly out of shock. He coughed a few times, spitting his blood into the dust. David averted his eyes before they could meet with Lawliet's. Instead, he mumbled a hurried comment about it being high time for them to start walking again. Picking up the rucksack he had assembled with things from the house, the knight pushed open the door of the shed, and surveyed the land in the early morning rays. The stable was completely burnt to the ground, and the house lay empty, like a leering skeleton against the dawn. Lucien stumbled behind him, head still spinning from the knight's violent administerings.

They walked not a few minutes, slowly approaching the forest when a quiet word fell hoarsely from Lucien's lips.

"Stop…" He almost whispered, clutching his face uncharacteristically. David turned, too guilty to fire back a sharp reply. Lucien hated with a passion to admit weakness like this, but he could barely see, his vision was swimming so badly. He rationalized that it was better to stop now than faint later and have to be carried into town bridal-style by David.

"Light, I can't see out of this eye," he said, in reference to the rapidly swelling mouse developing over his eyelid. The bruise was already as dark as an eggplant, and the color looked even worse against Lucien's pale skin. David really did feel bad now.

Why the hell am I so guilty for giving this little bastard what he deserves? He thought. Not to mention falling on the ground like that hurt me too…

Lucien crouched in his favorite position, but couldn't take his hand away in order to chew his thumb… the pain truly was excruciating. David kneeled beside him for a few moments, allowing the older man to regain some of his bearings.

"Look, a wash off in the stream will help with the pain. It should only be a short walk from here, right? I'm sure you can make it. Come on, get up." David ushered, his tone a little softer than usual. He helped his prisoner rise, albeit slowly, and they continued down the path at a loping pace.

xx

The two stood staring at the river, Lucien even comical with his hugely swollen eye, trying desperately to squint through the other.

"I'm not taking the handcuffs off you," David said, attempting in vain to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He was unsure of how he was supposed to handle bathing nearly naked with such an abnormal person chained to him. "I guess the only thing to do it take off our pants, and let our tunics drape over chain, trying to keep them dry." He tried to sound as matter of fact as possible. After a few moments delay, they both began to strip off their already filthy garments, and since David would not unlock the handcuffs, the hand to allow their robes drape over the shackles by the armhole, David taking care to deposit his chain mail far from the water.

David was the first to step into the water, Lucien was forced to follow. Only in their undergarments, both felt extremely uncomfortable, and it was the only time neither could look the other in the eye. After washing his hair and face, David glanced at his companion and realized the other hadn't moved at all.

"Come on, Lucien…" he urged gently. The dark haired man remained with his back facing towards the knight. David sighed, not out of a frustration, but out of something one might be daring enough to label sympathy. He reached out tentatively and laid a tender hand upon the older man's shoulder.

"Lucien," David whispered. Around them birds chirped, and the warm rays of sunshine began to penetrate the fresh, green leaves of the forest canopy. "I'm sorry about punching you so hard." This muttered apology finally merited the royal's attention, and he turned slightly. His face was more purple than white, it really was hideous.

"It is not that, Light. I am embarrassed about being in my underclothes for the first time in front of a stranger." This comment, stated so matter-of-factly, it prompted the knight to smile for the first time in front of his prisoner.

"You completely deserved to be punched," David joked, and he shoved Lucien hard enough to topple him. Topple he did, and both men lost their balance and crashed into the river. Lucien's unguarded expression of shock was enough to make David smile again, and the knight laughed with genuine mirth. Sitting up, David turned, grinning to look at the other. Lucien had quickly rearranged his face and was back to the same blank stare as if he hadn't just fallen on his behind in a stream.

They sat, staring at each other for a while, the water flowing calmly around them. The grin faded to a subtle smile, and he sighed. It had been many months since he had truly lauhed. It felt nice.

"Lucien," he started, his tone markedly that of a man speaking to a close friend. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." Neither man could decide whether or not that had been a compliment. "Here," David whispered, cupping his hands and filling the cavity with water. With care, he began to wash the blood off Lucien's face. David, as a soldier of sorts, was very familiar with how painful injuries like this could be, and his ministrations were as tender as any nurse's. For his part, Lucien showed no emotion other than the occasional, momentary contortion of pain when David's fingers hit an especially tender part. All in all, the cool temperature of the water eased the pain and lessened the swelling.

"Thank you, Light. That is much better."

Neither of them would have guessed this is where they would be, and this is what they would be doing a few hours prior to this. Every so often, David's dream would return into his head, but with every new remembrance of it, his embarrassment and discomfort lessened. As unaware of it as he was, the smallest part of David was beginning to accept that perhaps, _perhaps_ he wouldn't really mind all that much if the dream became a reality.

xx

The atmosphere between the two had changed completely by the time they had dried off and donned their clothing once again. They resumed their walk down the now brightly lit forest path. After a long while, Lucien ventured a question, but not without testing the waters first.

"Light, may I ask something?"

"Yes, Lucien," it was obvious the knight was in a noticeably better mood.

"Perhaps I should specify. May I ask something without being punched in the face?"

David laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I really shouldn't have done that. But yes, Lucien. You should take advantage of my good mood and ask me all of your annoying, inappropriate questions right now while my guard is down." Lucien noticed that the way the knight said that carried a disguised reminder that they would return to hating each other and planning each other's demise.

"Has Light ever kissed someone?" Again, stated so devoid of inflection that it didn't give David a particular reason to suspect why the other was asking. The knight decided to treat it as if the other might as well have been inquiring about his favorite color (which happened to be red).

"No, and… yes." David knew that wasn't going to be enough information for the prying, nosey man, so he elaborated before the other could complain. "You already know I was raised by the Church, and when I was very young, girls and boys were still allowed to go to school together. Before they separated us, we all used to play games in the schoolyard. Our favorite was pretending to be knights rescuing princesses, and when a knight found his fair maiden, he had to kiss her… I had my fair share of sweethearts back then, I guess." David said, blushing. His embarrassment received no perceivable reaction from Lucien.

"But that was only when I was a young boy. The Church separated us at age seven anyways, but when we were caught giving each other little kisses we were whipped pretty badly. Naturally, I was whipped the most," David finished with a devilish grin.

"But after Light had passed the age of seven his attitude towards females had changed?" Lucien prompted. The knight figured the conversation would have little potential to turn into an advantage for Lucien later, so he indulged the other; speaking about things he had never thought to discuss with another.

"Yes, it did." He paused. "Well what about you? You hardly seem to be a lady's man, Lucien." The other was unfazed by the joke at his expense.

"No, I am not."

"You've never kissed a woman, then?" The knight's eyes had taken on a gleeful sparkle, and in the depths of his subconscious Lucien remarked that David's growing level of comfort around him was a huge asset. For now, though, he found he was enjoying this time despite himself.

"I have not." Lucien replied, squinting at David through his less damaged eye.

"Is there any reason for that?" The gleeful sparkle turned into a mischievous glint.

"Not one that I had purposefully decided upon, Light."

"Good," was David' evaluation.

"Why is it good, Light?"

"Because if you were homosexual, I would kill you where you stand." The knight had meant it more as a joke, but his tone had accidentally come out very serious. And with that comment, their relationship returned to what it was a few hours prior.

"Why would Light do that?" Lucien asked without sounding like he really cared.

"Because, being gay is probably a worse crime than blasphemy, and rightly so. It's disgusting. Under orders from the Church, I myself have already destroyed three brothels filled with such filth, and the townspeople thanked me for it." For the first time in a while, they spent the next few moments in a dark silence.

"I want what Light has," Lucien stated abruptly.

"I beg your pardon?" David's former air of irritation with Lucien returned to his voice. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I am merely repeating the same thoughts I had earlier. I believe I would have been a much stronger ruler, and I could have easily prevented this situation if I had the same conviction of belief that Light does. Self-doubt had delayed me from making many important decisions, thus allowing others to make them for me." David was irritated that for the millionth time, he heard no emotive tones in the other's voice befitting such a self-deprecating monologue.

"Yes, it is wonderful." David snapped. "I never stop to think about anything, nothing ever bothers me, except people like you."

More silence

Finally David continued, "You have no idea how to talk or deal with people, do you?" Lucien looked at him, and for once, David thought he saw more than a vacant blankness in the other's black eyes.

"What I said was inappropriate?" Whatever David had seen disappeared.

"Inappropriate isn't the right word for it, Lucien. You just shouldn't say some of the things you say. Or, if you do say them, you're supposed to sound like you actually mean it when you're making such a comment. See, that's why you and I will never get along, we could never be friends. You sound like you couldn't care less about the conversation. When I talk to you, I feel like the Church physician is examining me. Smiling, frowning, even putting inflection in your voice doesn't hurt," David half lied. He wondered why he was bothering to say any of this at all.

"None of this should matter to Light, since I believe he would not be interested in 'friendship' with me regardless of my expression of emotions." Lucien pointed out adroitly.

"You're absolutely right. So just be quiet until we get to the next town, where I'm going to have this chain extended. At least then you will walk behind me like a proper prisoner." He said without really meaning it. He had still not forgotten the feeling of camaraderie he had shared with the other just minutes ago.

"Light is bothered by our physical proximity? Then what happened in the river-" Lucien was interrupted.

"Just shut up! I told you to never forget that I would never trust you. What happened in the river was a mistake on my part, I should have punched you again." This time, David was lying outright, but he refused to let it show. He stopped, yanking his arm to force Lucien to turn and look at him. "Just because I smile and laugh does not mean I am comfortable with you. Just because I tell you I kissed the little nuns when I was a boy does not mean we are friends. Do not make the mistake of thinking you can manipulate me into believing you are no longer a threat to me, Lucien." David glared, the emphasis of his point impossible to miss. "I say with all seriousness: be quiet until the next town."

Lucien calculated the risks, and his throbbing black eye was enough to dissuade him from making any further comments. The two walked on in silence, David traveling noticeably faster than before, while Lucien meditated on his lost advantage over the other.

xx

**AnsemMesna** asked a question: who will be the uke and seme in the relationship. I really hadn't thought about it, but in the next few chapters, one of them is going to take control. I'm not sure whether that person will _stay_ in control per se… But after reading this chapter, L seems to be weaker than David physically and maybe that will contribute. Then again, Lucien also seems to be much smarter than David, and intellect is important for both. Perhaps I should make a poll. But my thoughts are that it might turn out to be equal control. (I'm nervous about writing a lemon, I've read so many that are terrible… But it will happen.)

What do you guys think?

Remember folks, reviews are very appreciated, but not required from you.

Aaaaand, I'm still looking for a good beta reader!


	4. Between Two Different Worlds

Hello all, my free time will be limited from now on: I finally got some work from my job. Of course I will still update, I am really pleased to see an increase in the reviews and support from people.

I heard long author's notes are against the rules and I hate them, but this is also aimed at all the readers, so I'll try and keep it quick: **SomethingI'veForgotten** remarked on Lucien's inability to be decisive. I actually purposefully wrote this a little out of character; because while L lives largely in his mind and I wanted Lucien to do the same, I thought it might be neat if Lucien had a fatal flaw that he tried to improve upon in his "next life". Therefore, Light David will help him learn how to deal with this aspect of himself.

**CrimsonMist**: my dear, if I told what you readers David had dreamt about, that wouldn't be much fun now, would it? (Evil grin) I'm afraid it's up to your imaginations… for the moment

Also, the fight they had and David's dream are the perfect recipe I concocted to be the catalyst in their relationship, without that I don't think anything between them would have naturally changed. So don't feel too bad for poor Lucien.

In regards to the uke/seme conflict… well, just wait and see.

Very last thing, I promise. The weird spelling when the blacksmith is talking is meant to be an accent… to give you an idea that he's kind of a country fellow.

Onwards, good people!

xx _Deus Ex Machina _xx

Heeding the knight's warning, Lucien had not said a word until he could see the forest thinning and the buildings of the town creeping nearer. He was calculating the probability of being injured if he spoke again, when David beat him to it.

"We have to stop here," the young knight said, pulling his arm to force the other back.

"I thought our objective was to enter the town." Lucien pointed out.

"You're right, it is. But not with you looking like you just got kidnapped from the palace. No doubt at least one villager here will recognize you, but news of your legal usurping may not have reached yet. There would be no way I could resist an entire town of ignorant patriots."

"Understood, Light."

David paused for a moment, deep in thought. His eyes rose and fell, examining every area of Lucien's body. He forced himself to forget the dream of the past night and refocused his brain on the task at hand.

"Alright, first, take off that vest. It's too conspicuous." David reached into his boot and pulled out the dagger they both knew was concealed there. The dark haired man complied with the knight's suggestion, and let his royal blue coat hang on the chain like a shed skin. David found the armhole, and cut through the fabric along the seam. The cloth was discarded under a pile of brush a little ways from the path.

"I took care of your face pretty well, but someone who has seen you before will definitely still recognize you."

"And the solution?"

"I could always punch you again," David threatened, without real vehemence. He had noticeably calmed down during the silence, and he wasn't so aggravated with his companion, but more with the growing panic he would be ambushed by an angry mob trying to protect the prince.

"Preferably, some kind of hood could be used as an alternative," Lucien suggested.

"Right, but we can't just pull out our sewing kit and make one, can we?"

"In truth, Light, I have only made very few public appearances. The last was at my sister's wedding two years ago. It is doubtful that anyone would recognize me." Lucien provided. David looked at him for a moment, a thousand thoughts rushing behind his amber eyes.

Finally he said, "I can't trust you not to make up a story like that, just to purposefully sabotage me. Here," David finished, while untying something from his belt under his tunic. He tossed it to Lucien, who found out it was the leather coin purse David had dangled in front of farmer Henry. Lucien stared at David as best he could, waiting patiently for an explanation of just what exactly he was supposed to do with the item.

"Alright, now give me your stocking," the knight urged, briefly looking around for any passers by.

"From which foot, Light?" Lucien inquired in monotone. He didn't seemed surprised at the request in the slightest, but David was already getting used to the other's strange reactions, or lack thereof.

"It really doesn't matter, Lucien. Hurry up." He added as politely as he could. David wasn't about to start another fight; a scuffle here would no doubt merit much attention from the nearby townspeople. Lucien obeyed, and held out the sock from his left foot between his index finger and thumb.

"Put the coins from the purse into your sock, tie it and then give it to me." David instructed. Lucien obeyed. The knight lifted his Templar uniform, and secured the sock on his belt. When David let go of his tunic, the sock was very well camouflaged, looking indeed like a coin purse and not Lucien's undergarment.

David approached Lucien with the dagger again, and slit the leather pouch a little ways along the seam like he had with the royal vest. "Let's pray that your head isn't too big," David muttered, pulling the pouch as far over Lucien's head as he could. He stood back to admire his handiwork, and burst out laughing.

"Well," David said through giggles, "At least it does the job of hiding that hair of yours." Lucien showed no visible reaction at being mocked by his companion, but wordlessly waited for the knight to finish. David composed himself, a grin still obvious on his lips. "If we had kept the cloth from our lunch rucksack, that would have been much better, but this will have to do." He paused, trying to look very serious. "I hope you don't mind, Lucien," the young man erupted with laughter once more.

"I do not mind, Light." Lucien supplied. After another once over, David decided there was little more he could reasonably do to disguise the former prince. He would have to take his chances and pray.

xx

The two walked into town, and, true to his promise to himself, David searched for the blacksmith's first. The pain of being attached by such little chain was beginning to become unbearable, and the shred of fabric David had kept between the cuff and his wrist was no longer helping.

The blacksmith was a huge man with a ruddy complexion, a specimen that David immediately dismissed as ignorant and smelly. The knight kept himself from wrinkling his nose, and implemented the same charming voice he had with the farmers. Lucien noted that this change of tone probably made it very easy for the younger man to get what he wanted.

"Good day to you, monsieur. My name is Sir David of the knight of the Temple. I recently apprehended a criminal, and I am afraid the only way I could guarantee his compliance was to handcuff him to my person. I wonder if I could implore you to extend the chain between the cuffs, while still ensuring my captive's imprisonment."

The smithy, however, was proving to be a hard case. Staring with unmasked distrust, first at David, and then a long lingering look at Lucien. He didn't immediately reply to the knight, instead he called a name or two, and soon a pair of teenagers came front the back of the shop. Apprentices, was David's quick evaluation.

"You say yer a Templar, now?" The man asked, with a voice that had a very strange tone to it. David ensured he was extremely alert; he had an intuitive feeling that something was wrong. He tried to ignore the feeling and continued.

"Yes, I am. I have the authority of the Church, and-"

"Yeah, yeah… righ'. I know tha script, boy." The smithy beckoned with one hand for the pair to come closer. They did, and the smith instructed them to stand on opposite sides of a massive wooden log that was positioned in the middle of the shop, and stretch the chain as far they could over it. The two apprentices stood by, for what David assumed was to catch Lucien should he attempt to run.

"Looks like ye had a bit ova scrap there, did ya boys?" The Blacksmith questioned the pair, in reference to Lucien's injuries.

David coughed awkwardly. "Yes, um… the prisoner was out of line."

"And teach 'im a lesson, ya did?" The Smith continued. David didn't answer, and silently prayed the idiot would hurry up. "And how will ya be payin' today, sir? We donn take any credit now, ye hear?"

"I have money." David replied shortly. _By all means,_ David thought exasperatedly, _take until the second coming, you moron._

"Good!" With that, the Blacksmith inserted an iron peg in between one of the links of the chain, and slammed a massive mallet into it, jamming the peg into the stump. Lucien and David were now unable to move if they had wanted to. Turning back, the smith selected another tool David didn't know the name for, but he noticed it had a sharp edge. Wary that the Blacksmith would also slam this, David strained away as far as he could, hoping to heaven the smith's aim was accurate. Lucien, for his part, seemed utterly unaffected.

The tool came down, and the chain was severed. Lucien's right arm fell to his side. David looked up with confusion at the blacksmith; the giant of a man, standing and staring back.

"Why are you delaying? Reattach the chain!" David commanded, wondering whether it was time to reach into his boot or not. His left arm was still ensnared by the nailed down shackle. Struggle as he might, the peg did not loosen.

"Yeah, I donn think I'll be doin' that anytime soon. Boys," the smith gestured to his apprentices to grab hold of the knight. It was a trap.

"What are you doing?" David shouted, thinking about how he could have definitely lived with a shorter chain now, if given the choice. "This is a direct threat to a highly ranked member of the Church! You-"

"Yeah, 'bout tha'," The other man explained, "I never really pu' much faith in tha whole 'God' thing. I'd much rather see the Prince back ta tha castle safely, ya know?" The smith grabbed hold of the purse atop Lucien's head, and pulled it off. "For that's what ye are, ain't it? You're the knight they's sayin' went up and kidnapped tha prince, eh? Well fancy me catchin' you here, although ya are a bit behind schedule." The smith laughed, an insulting, victorious laugh. David didn't have to use much imagination to foresee what fate would have in store for him.

"You are mistaken," Lucien spoke up. A touch of emotion in his voice would have been slightly more convincing, David thought bitterly. "I am not the Prince. That knight caught me attempting to steal from the Bishop. The Prince's imprisonment is a different matter."

"Pity is, you donn _sound_ like a common thief to me, yer highness. I donn care to know why you're tryin' to lie yer way outta this, but I do know that I ain't lookin' forward to havin' some Catholic bastard tellin' me how to live my life. Yer goin' back to the castle." The blacksmith shot a malicious glance in David's direction, the knight flushed with rage. "Boys, search tha knigh' for any goodies while I go give tha sheriff tha best news he's had in years." With that, the smith lumbered off, chortling to himself.

Within minutes, David's person was naked of anything he could have used for protection, including his boots, belt, coin-sock, his silver rosary, and chain mail… even the thin silver circlet on his head that signified his rank as knight-captain. The boys disappeared into the back once more, arms laden with the expensive treasures.

David slumped onto the floor, arm held erect by the nailed shackle. Eventually, he looked at Lucien, who had remained, despite his freedom.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" David shouted at him. "You have your freedom, so go! You and your little townspeople outwitted me, alright?" David forced himself to calm his breathing. There was no way he could think of a plan if he was this emotional. There was no question that the iron peg couldn't be removed. The only thing David could think of to escape was to find an axe and split the log. But there was no way Lucien would willingly come with him now, so, free or not, David would face the wrath of the Church for failing. The Bishop himself had said that Prince Lawliet free would prove to be a great danger to the Pope.

The dark haired man remained, in what David thought was victory gloating. But why had Lucien lied about his identity? The knight didn't really care. He wasted a few precious moments, coming to an eventual, unsure decision. He went for it.

"Look, Lucien," the knight said calmly, but his voice was hoarse. "I know you want revenge for your sister, so take it now. Kill me with any tool you like, right now." David waited, and no reply came. The other merely blinked at him with an unreadable expression. "They're going to hang me or burn me alive, I know it and you know it. I would much rather have my throat slit than suffer through either of those."

"Why would I have any reason to provide Light with the death he wants?" Lucien finally spoke. The question was without hatred or curiosity.

"Because I know you want to do it yourself." David replied. "I murdered your sister, remember? I beat you till you bled, remember? I am the man who would have killed you in an instant if you have given me reason to. I would have done it with joy, and without hesitation, Lucien." David felt distinctly bizarre that he was bargaining with Lucien for his death.

The other seemed about the reply when the sheriff came rushing in with the blacksmith. Lucien was spirited away by a crowd of chattering village officials, the two separate for the first time in twenty-four hours. David had no time to ponder the odd loneliness that crept through him once Lucien was out of sight, for the knight himself was soon freed from the log and dragged to the town's dungeon.

xx

David had had the whole night to contemplate his failure, while sitting in the freezing, damp cell, painfully awake. His trial had been completed in record time, the sentence handed down immediately after he was apprehended. Not surprisingly, his punishment was the one Lucien had threatened him with a day earlier, before they had become ensnarled within the whole mess. _Explain to me why I should not kill you this instant, and give you the mercy of until the next sunrise when I will lower your body onto a sharpened stake_, David remembered. What did he expect, he was living in the dark ages after all. The knight thought that many dead sinners must be dancing in their graves; no doubt they would be enjoying the impaling of their killer from Hell. Why hadn't Lucien just smashed his skull in, or disembowelled him? David had heard that it sometimes took days for a person to die from being impaled. He dreaded languishing in agony, stuck like a pig ready for the roast. Even though Christ had died a similar way, David wondered if he could follow such a role model with a brave heart. He was only twenty-three years old.

David had long ago exhausted all possibilities of immediate getaway, there was no window and the bars were much too close together for him to slip through. His jailers were none to hospitable either; they had not fed him or given him drink once, his shouts to entice them down into the dungeon had failed… in essence they had given him no opportunity to trick one of them and escape. He wondered whether sleep was the best course of action right now; the sharper and more rested his mind was, the greater the chance he could devise something the moment the prospect arose when he was taken outdoors tomorrow morning.

After all, the blacksmith's apprentices had even taken his rosary away, which, in actuality, doubled as that lock pick that was also the key to the handcuffs. The unique method was why David hadn't wanted to unlock the shackles in front of Lucien, upon knowing the secret purpose of the necklace the former Prince would have inevitably tried it out for himself. No doubt the item had already been melted down into silver nuggets.

Resigning himself to being unable to do anything for the moment, David allowed his thoughts to flow freely. They eventually returned to Lucien. Sitting motionless, David's eyes unfocused from the floor, and his consciousness slipped away. A daydream took hold of the knight, consuming his body; making his heart beat harder and his breath shorten. He missed Lucien, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind. Could he consider the other a friend? Yes, he decided vaguely. If one subtracted their unconventional reason for meeting and subsequent journeying, David would have accepted the other as a friend. Lucien had made him laugh, Lucien had made him impatient, and Lucien had pissed him off enough to make David give lectures. The young knight knew he would have never done or felt any of those things if he didn't have some feelings for the other… There was that word. 'Feelings'. The dream he had had… What did it mean? How deep did David's feelings for Lucien run? Certainly nothing beyond brotherhood, at the very _most_. After all, it had only been a day. Right?

But one didn't have dreams like that about someone they shared a platonic bond with. David reflected about how he had long been taught that dreams revealed the deepest nature of those who saw them… Little boys who had 'those kinds' of dreams were sinners and didn't love God. Did that sort of thing really matter anymore? A small voice inside David's head asked him. No… he answered without knowing. One should do what felt good, the voice told him. The daydream grew deeper, David descending into an eerie, sleep-like state.

Lucien was there, in front of him. They were in the river together. Lucien had blood on his face, David saw. Where are the handcuffs? They are gone, came the reply. David took water into his hands, and washed the blood off the other. I have to be gentle, David knows, Lucien must be in a lot of pain. "Has Light ever kissed anyone?" Lucien asks him, and David says no. The knight found himself wondering what such a feeling would be like, and he moved forward. "I have heard that a freckle in such a place marks a talented kisser," Lucien explains, and David wants to find out if it's true. He reached out his hand, touched the other's wet hair, the dark locks ran down his fingers like ink. "Has Light ever been in love?" Lucien inquires in a quiet whisper, David could feel the other's breath on his own lips. The knight didn't remember the other asking such a question before, but he shakes his head 'no' anyways. He leans forward an inch more, and feels Lucien's swollen lips against his own.

David jumped awake, deeply disturbed by his fantasy. "I'm going insane," he muttered to himself, and began to think realistically once more. Lucien was his enemy, not his friend. David had carelessly allowed himself to be manipulated into being too comfortable around Lucien; the prince wasn't trying to be his friend, he was trying to murder him before the knight could turn around and do the same. It was such foolishness and letting down his guard that had got him here in the first place, David concluded.

Something tapped on the iron bars. The knight's attention instantly centered on the sound. In the near pitch darkness, he could only make out a shadow beyond the cell.

"Do I have Light's attention now?" Came Lucien's distinct voice. The knight fought the urge to rush up to his former prisoner.

"Come because you finally reconsidered my offer of revenge?" David challenged. _Remember,_ he thought. _This man is not your friend. Dreams are only dreams._

"Perhaps Light would like to lower his voice, lest he attract the attention of the sleeping guards." Lucien whispered in his familiar monotone.

David rose, strode over to Lucien, his face inches away from the other's. The knight successfully ignored the overwhelming remembrance of his dreams, and instead, found himself increasingly angry like only Lucien could make him. "You little bastard. I knew you were childish, but I didn't peg you for the kind of person who would pay a little late night visit purely for the purpose of gloating. If that's why you're here, then drink it in, Lucien," David hissed, spreading his arms wide. "I'm in your jail, and your executioner will run a sharp tree stump through my intestines tomorrow morning. This is what you want, isn't it, Lawliet?"

"It is not." Came the immediate reply. David heard a click through his shock, and the cell door swung out.

"What are you doing," David asked, completely unsure of how he should react. Most likely it was some kind of ploy, he decided. But then, if this was a trick, couldn't he turn it around? He could easily outwit Lucien if he tried hard enough, which would give him the potential opportunity for escape. This was a chance, David knew. God was giving him this one chance to survive, his reward for a life of service. He would take it, he chose.

"I am releasing Light from prison, since his execution is scheduled in five hours, and I do not yet desire his death." Lucien replied, waiting by the door for Light to follow him. David was bursting with questions, but he held them back. He walked through the door of the cell, and suddenly he was a free man again. He turned away from Lucien, and began to walk through the dark tunnel towards the stairs. He was about to climb them, when he thought of something.

"You go first," David ordered, easily falling back on old habits.

"Light need not worry. The guards are in a drugged sleep that I ensured with a bottle of wine." Even in the dark, Lucien could feel the other waiting for an explanation. "A 'congratulatory present' from a grateful prince, Light." Lucien supplied.

David waited for the other to go first, regardless of Lucien's assurances. If the guards were still awake, they would greet the Prince in loud voices, alerting Light to a potential trap. The knight watched as his skeletal companion strode through the Sheriff's office, unnoticed. The dark haired man turned and looked at David, waiting for the other to join him.

David reluctantly followed, but he sensed no impending danger. For some unknown reason, he felt sure that whatever Lucien's plans were for him, the royal would wait until they were out of the town to execute them. These thoughts were interrupted by Lucien handing him a heavy sack, which David opened immediately. Inside were the knight's boots, chain mail, and other stolen possessions. One item that was conspicuously missing was the dirty coin-sock. With Lucien observing, David dressed himself, unceremoniously checking to see if the dagger was still in its rightful place. David chose to fully entrust his fate to God, slowly walking out the door, with Lucien in tow. Remarkably, the two kept walking, unhindered, until they were out of the town and hidden deep into another forest.

xx

His anxiety had subsided a while ago, and he sat quietly with Lucien under a roof of upturned tree roots far from the main road.

"Why did you do that, Lucien?" David asked softly.

"Because Light is the first friend I have ever had." Lucien replied flatly. They were silent for a while more, David completely unsure of himself. Little did he know, Lucien was experiencing a confusion very similar to his own.

"You can't be serious," David whispered back eventually. "I'm almost certain that you did that so you could just kill me more dramatically yourself later." He lied. At this point, how could he be 'almost certain' about anything?

"This is also true." Lucien answered. He stared into David's eyes, his injuries noticeably better than before.

"Your eye," David began, choosing to ignore the last comment from the other for now.

"The town doctor cut the skin above and let the blood flow out." Lucien explained.

"You have a new outfit too, I see." David pointed out. The Prince's new vest was of red velvet with golden trimming. David privately thought the color didn't suit his companion.

"Also a favor from the townspeople." Lucien provided. Their awkward conversation petered out, and soon they were both listening to the far-off cry of an owl. Dawn would be breaking in a few hours.

"Does Light consider me among his friends?" Lucien inquired suddenly, interrupting the hoots of the nocturnal bird.

"No," David answered quietly. Once more, the knight dared to say he saw something flicker within the pitch-blackness of the other's eyes. They stared at each other for a while, Lucien waiting for the other to change his mind, David resisting.

"And yes." David gave in.

"That is good," Lucien commented non-chalantly, as if David hadn't just made the biggest admission of the century.

"Why do you care?" David asked, without a defensive tone in his voice. He was genuinely interested to discover the answer.

"That is hard to answer, Light. I have spent much time considering the dynamics and importance of friendship."

"And you decided…?" David prompted.

"I decided that it was in my greatest interests to get to know Light better."

"Greatest interests… as in strategically." David filled in the blank.

"Yes. But also my greatest interests in learning how to become a better ruler."

David snorted. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"When I was released, I discovered a strange feeling. I later decided it was called 'loneliness'," Lucien surmised, in the bland tone of someone solving arithmetic problems. David waited impatiently for the other to continue. "I was given the option to be immediately escorted back to Strasbourg, and I refused without prior consideration."

"But you told me you can't make decisions without a ridiculous precursor of deliberation." David added. Lucien nodded and continued.

"When it comes to matters involving Light, I become impulsive and emotional. I have never experienced this state. I have decided that it would be beneficial to spend more time with Light, and learn how to become impulsive and emotional regularly." Lucien finished.

David laughed. "Many would consider those attributes to be negative thing, Lucien."

"I do not feel this way. I believe that they will serve to mitigate my existing attributes of punctiliousness and habitual unfeeling." He explained.

The knight laughed again, feeling less and less suspicious around the other. "Well, that will do it, my friend." David said before catching himself.

There. Something unmistakable had definitely changed in Lucien's eyes. David wanted to make it happen again.

"Lucien," he began slowly. He planned his words carefully, torn between building a genuine friendship and laying the foundations for further manipulation of his companion. Despite himself, David found his logic slipping away from him. He edged closer to his the other, staring him straight in the eye. This time, the other did not seemed as bothered by their closeness, and returned the gaze unfailingly. David knew that if he did what he what he wanted to do, he could easily lose control of himself. He found himself more and more willing to leap over the precipice with every passing moment.

"I've been having dreams," he began slowly, dreading what would happen if he finished his sentence. He couldn't find the courage to continue, knowing it would change everything.

"What has Light been dreaming of?" Lucien asked softly.

"…About you." David leapt of the edge of all logic, and felt himself plummeting blissfully out of the realm of self-restraint.

"Light has been dreaming about me?" Lucien confirmed slowly, daring not even to blink. He was trying desperately to control his heartbeats; David looked so beautiful in the dappled moonlight. Lucien experienced another unfamiliar sensation that night: with all of his cuts and bruises, Lucien was aware of his ugliness. _This must be what others call 'being emotional'_, He surmised.

"Yes, about you…" David whispered back, moving closer to his friend. Was he sure we wanted to do this? The knight brought his face closer and closer; every inch he covered changed their relationship. _I'm too deep_, David's brain screamed. _Stop now before you can ruin everything it means to be Christian_. Their lips were so close… David reached out his hand, venturing the lightest of caresses against the skin of the other's neck. Goosebumps spread under his fingertips, and David subconsciously enjoyed the reaction.

Their heated breath fanned across each other's lips. The feeling was like an aphrodisiac electrifying David's blood. Could he stop now even if he wanted to? Lucien was offering no resistance. Did he want David to continue? No. Neither of them wanted this. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

David's gaze refocused, and he stared into Lucien's ink-black eyes, searching for an answer. Finally, the knight's screaming conscience finally broke through, and David rose again to the surface of his consciousness.

David withdrew his hand, missing the millimeters Lucien's lips parted in disappointed expectation. Turning away his face, David sighed heavily. He wasn't sure whether he had saved himself from the mistake of his life, or just made it. The silence that seemed so popular in their exchanges prevailed once more, as each man collecting his scrambled thoughts.

"You tried to kiss me, didn't you," Lucien asked after a while. David missed the breathlessness in his companion's voice.

"No," David lied without convincing the other. He laughed softly, and looked at Lucien again, smiling. "We're so intimate now that you're using proper pronouns?" Lucien was speechless for a moment, blushing. David blushed back, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"What did you have in mind from here?" David asked, wondering if they were going to be able to go back to the prisoner and knight relationship they had had before. David already knew the answer was a resounding no.

"Give me your hand," Lucien requested, back to his usual monotone. David obliged, too relaxed to be suspicious. In a second, he wished he had been more careful. He looked at the locked handcuff adorning his wrist. The old one had only been removed a few hours prior.

"What are you doing?" David asked without vehemence. Truthfully, he had felt an uneasiness since he had been severed from Lucien, but he had dismissed it as an anxiety about his former prisoner escaping from him. Lucien locked the other shackle around his own thin wrist.

"I wish you would stop doing that," David commented, laying down. Through the canopy, he could see some stars.

"I concluded that this was the best way to get to know Light better." Lucien justified.

"You know what they say, Lucien. Familiarity breeds contempt." David laughed, completely at ease, being re-attached to his friend. Lucien followed suit and lay down beside the young knight.

"I believe we did not need familiarity to experience contempt, Light." The dark haired man observed.

"So what do you think our familiarity will breed, Lucien?" David asked, half-serious, half-exhausted. His friend didn't reply. Both men settled down for the night (Lucien, of course, remained awake), ready to address their mounting problems, suspicions and confusion in the coming morning. However, David threw his boots away from them where Lucien couldn't reach without waking him. After all, they were still enemies.

xx

AN: Holy moly. That was another 15 pages, spilled out in one night. When I don't feel like writing, nothing comes… but recently I can't keep myself from typing away at my laptop. I mean, this stuff runs through my head before I sleep! (Although I forget all the plot twists I devised by the morning).

This chapter was frigging ridiculously hard to write, though. It was a constant struggle to keep them both in character while they faced shocking betrayals, imprisonment and (gasp) sexual situations. You all thought they were going to kiss, didn't you, you naughty people! But then, if I did that, what romantic tension would be left to keep driving the plot, hmmmm? Well, you can be honest with me, if you thought this chapter was a flop, please tell me. I'll try my best to listen and revise it. (But saying nice things is also allowed.)

I've noticed that almost 100 hits have already appeared at chapter 3 and only a few people have actually reviewed (to whom I am very grateful)… When I take the time to update, edit and re-edit my work, it's nice when people take the time to give constructive feedback.

And um... does anyone have anything they want Lucien and David to do? Like... go fishing?? Anything? I'm not sure what to do with them next... they seem to be running from one ambush/surprise to the next. I'd be glad to write in anyone's fun activity ideas. (I already know how it ends, I'm just not sure of how I want to _get_ there...) I'll try and think of something... I've had a few ideas but they all sort of involve me making a new character.


	5. The Darkness Before Morning

I didn't die… I worked for 5 straight days, which means waking up at 6:30 and coming home at around 4:30… I'm totally exhausted. What will probably happen from now on is I'll finish the 5-day work cycle, and use my two days off to relax and write. But, I'm really sorry about the delay… I had a semi-writer's block for so long (in that I had so many ideas that I didn't like… and all I could focus on was how to write the end of this story)… then I wrote something, read it over and decided it was crap. I apologize if you didn't the delay, but good things come to those who wait, right? Hehe

Moving on, I really appreciate the time that a few people took to review the last chapter, especially those who have reviewed regularly, it really helps. Those people have become my incentive for continuing to write this and taking the self-editing seriously.

xx_ Deus Ex Machina _xx

David had only drifted off for an hour when he was awoken by the now familiar numbness in his arm. He shifted the appendage, waiting for the circulation to return to his fingertips. Beside him, his friend breathed quietly, and the knight was unsure whether his companion was slumbering or not.

He reassessed his companion's face, (minus the bruises), and decided that Lucien was handsome the way he was. The knight had been too quick to dismiss the other's eyes as an eerie, black void; he now felt they connoted the subtleties of a highly intelligent and observant mind. Then again, maybe David was just very grateful for being sprung from prison.

Before thinking about why, he whispered the other's name. The reaction was immediate; Lucien's turned his head and stared at David through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, Light?" He asked, without traces of tiredness in his voice.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" David said with actual concern.

"I was not asleep."

David should have known. He twisted around till he was looking straight across at Lucien. Each watched the other, without words, but without awkwardness. Around them, the trees swayed, and crickets sang harmonies with each other. David was about to say something, but the silence between them was too comfortable.

Finally, after an eternity of moments, Lucien spoke in softer tones than usual, as if he was also unwilling to end the sublime silence between them.

"Was Light awoken by another dream?" he asked.

David laughed embarrassedly. "No. This time it was my arm… It was numb again."

"In hindsight, I realized that I should have retrieved a set of handcuffs with an extended chain as Light desired." Lucien admitted.

"You had the option?" David sighed with exasperation.

"Perhaps." Lucien said mysteriously.

"You're ridiculous," David teased good-naturedly. In reality, he had already become accustomed to being so close to such a 'unique' person… In fact, he knew he enjoyed it. As a sort of afterthought, he lifted his tunic, and ripped another strip from his undershirt, stuffing the fabric into the space between his skin and the iron.

Lucien watched intently as David tore another line of linen from the shirt. Without asking permission, the knight took hold of the older man's hand. The Prince's cheeks colored slightly, and he watched the action with fascination. David gently pushed the cloth into the ample space between Lucien's wrist and the metal, the pads of his fingers brushing the other's skin. The touch merited a similar reaction as the one before; Lucien's flesh hardened with goose bumps upon contact with David. The knight's amber eyes narrowed with a smirk.

"Cold?" David asked, with satisfied sarcasm. The other did not offer an answer. The shivers David had caused his friend reminded them both of the night before, when one of their more… intimate moments had come to pass. Both men became lost in thought, presumably on a similar topic. Silence befell them once more, and David felt himself drifting into a peaceful sleep again. Suddenly, Lucien spoke, pulling the knight from his drowse.

"May I ask a question?" The query did not hold the Royal's usual deadpan monotone. David nodded slightly, bidding the other to continue.

"Why did Light stop himself from kissing me yesterday?"

"Is that what's been keeping you up all night?" David simpered. Though the topic was one David would have much rather dismissed altogether, he hadn't forgotten the moment he had seen something flicker in Lucien's eyes. It was likely that talking about their almost kiss would provoke the same change… David wanted to chase the feeling he got when he glimpsed something more than intelligence within the other's eyes.

Upon reflection, David decided that at the very worst, replying to the inquiry would only give him the advantage; his friend was obviously beginning to become more invested, and attachment meant clouded judgment. Such an edge over the other would only serve to satiate at least of one of David's two prime desires: the discovery of the meaning behind his intense attraction, or full control over the Prince mentally and physically. The two goals could have been one in the same… except that David's purpose for total control over Lucien was the eventual murder of his friend.

"Light…" Lucien prompted, pulling the knight out of his contemplations.

"If I give you a reason, that means I'm admitting to having tried to kiss you in the first place." David pointed out gently.

"Such an admission would not adversely change our relationship." The royal explained, returning to a tone without expression. If anything, it made David more desperate to stir emotions in the other once more.

"Lucien, you don't understand." David said without vehemence. The other waited patiently to be taught. "You don't understand who I am. I am a Templar Knight. I have killed men who have been with other men. Homosexuals are beyond God's forgiveness. You and I…" He allowed the thought to trail off, uncompleted.

"Being a knight is what Light does. It is not what Light is."

"But you're wrong. I am a knight, because I am a Christian. _That_ is _who_ I am, I have never been anything else." David corrected.

"I do not see it that way. There are innumerable labels that one can apply to the behaviour, but Light is a person who, in the way he knows best, changes the world into a better place. Who Light is, is a man devoted to the creation of a perfect world. In the sense, Light and I are the same." Lucien said without hesitation.

"Hearing you say that…" David paused. "I'm almost convinced. But I am a Christian, and that's why if I confess I tried to kiss you, I would be defying the very foundation of my being." The words sounded unnatural in his ears. He realized that he was conferring in Lucien about the deepest challenges his own mind had been ensnared with the last few days.

"Once more, I disagree, Light." The way Lucien said it didn't make David defensive; it was actually very much the opposite. David found himself exquisitely pleased that Lucien seemed to have such a grandiose impression of the knight's character. David found himself reluctant to argue against it, he would much rather hear about Lucien's ideas on his 'noble' moral fiber.

"What does being a Christian mean, Light?" Lucien inquired after a while.

A lengthy pause ensued between them, as David thought. He realized he couldn't really answer beyond 'someone who believes in Christ'. He felt like an idiot. How could he preach and enforce something he couldn't even explain?

"I have read the bible." Lucien offered. "Christ said, 'Love thy neighbour'. There were many anecdotes that carried a similar message, it seems that this was his primary communication. Christians also believe that Jesus sacrificed his own life in order to 'save' the lives of all others."

"You mean cleanse humanity of its sins." The knight clarified.

"Affirmative, and Christ did so without regards to the potential race, gender, religion or sexual preference of the people he was going to save. Therefore, followers of Christ should also logically practice the same 'blindness', or tolerance towards all individuals of all habits." Lucien added.

David knew where Lucien was going, and against his brain's admonitions, he felt his heart caving in.

"Therefore," Lucien near-whispered, "even if Light considers _who_ he is as 'Christian', love or affection for another human being does not contradict his being… for he would be following the example of Christ himself."

David laughed quietly, gazing at his friend. "The Church wouldn't see it that way, Lucien." If it were that simple, the Church would be out of business. Everyone would be free to do as they pleased, with the exception of those who were of the criminal mindset. And even then, it was debatable whether people would still want to commit illegal acts if they were happy and respected by their fellow citizens. Lucien again interrupted.

"But which way does Light see it?" The royal needled. David didn't… couldn't answer. Making a decision would either mean denying his faith, or denying Lucien. It came down to which he wanted more. David laughed inwardly; there had been a time only a few days ago when he would have made that choice in less than a second. What was it about this other man that had so radically altered him, so quickly and so profoundly? At least Lucien was gracious enough to change the subject…

"But Light has not answered my primary question." …Back to the original topic.

"Lucien, I…" What was he supposed to say?

There was an even lengthier bout of silence between the two men, David searching for guidance… any hint he could possibly find within Lucien's eyes.

"Is it because Light thinks I am ugly?" Finally, Lucien got to the point. David would have mocked the frivolity of the statement, if it hadn't come from his friend, and if it hadn't been delivered so devoid of any sentiment.

"I do not think you are ugly, Lucien." David said with feeling.

There… again. One shivering moment, Lucien's eyes flashed with something that made David's heart leap. In lasted less than a moment before the older man expertly concealed it once more. Lucien was lost in thought for a minute or two, before he took a deep breath and delivered his final assessment of David's compliment.

"In any case, physical beauty is many times irrelevant. It is not useful in any way, nor will it be useful in my future."

"…In your future?" David dared to ask.

"Within the proceeding months, I will either be brought before the Church and killed, or I will return to my position as Prince after killing Light. In neither case does beauty serve any constructive purpose." Lucien concluded.

"Beauty makes you easier to fall in love with," David teased, resting his free arm behind his head, and turning to look at the stars. His companion was still watching him avidly. Before Lucien could think of another a clever question that David wouldn't have a hope of answering correctly, the knight closed his eyes as if he were going to sleep.

"Goodnight," he said, hopefully communicating the message that tonight's conversation was over. Lucien mumbled a half-hearted 'goodnight' back, and David forced himself not to laugh at the other's hilarious, and very obvious, disappointment that his interrogation wouldn't continue. For a while, it seemed as if this late hour would finally see the two asleep, but David's fitful stirrings were a sign that he was still very awake. Giving up on any rest that night, David whispered his friend's name once more.

"We should probably keep moving. Once the sun rises, they'll find out that I've been sprung from prison, and they'll be out looking for us. We should get a head start."

"That is a viable option. However, if Light is worried about another possible incident involving my recognition, may I suggest we sleep during the day and travel at night?" Lucien offered.

"That, or I could devise a plan to get a much better disguise for you this time." David paused mischievously. "How about… a noble woman? No doubt I would have little difficulty convincing a young woman to remove her clothing."

David's suggestion was answered with a blank, but very meaningful stare from Lucien.

"I guess you're right. You'd never pass for a girl anyways, not with those eyes of yours. Well, actually… With a little powder and blush…" David threatened with a grin.

"Or there is always the option of traveling at night." Lucien said firmly, and the knight laughed.

"Don't worry, Lucien." David eased. "I won't change you into someone else… I like you too much the way you are." He finished suggestively, and laughed again at the look on Lucien's face. "Unless you do something to make me angry, then you can bet you'll find yourself in velvets skirts within moments, my friend." With that last cautionary remark, David rose, signaling he had convinced himself that putting more distance between them and the town was not a bad idea. Lucien followed suit, although he didn't really have a choice.

The two began trudging through the forest, Lucien treating David a silence the knight found strange.

"Did I scare you?" David laughed devilishly, giving the other a playful shove.

"I was unaffected by Light's threats. I was merely considering the most efficient way to develop a more convincing girlish figure."

David stopped, with an exaggerated expression of mock surprise about his face. "Did you just… tell a joke?" The knight asked, pretending to be flabbergasted.

"I did not anticipate such an occasion would be so amusing to Light." Lucien said in familiar monotone, which made it all the more hilarious for the younger man. Though he didn't show it, Lucien was very pleased that he was the cause for David's mirth, which, as far as he could tell, was genuine. He freely acknowledged that fact that his friendship with the knight made him happy.

David laughed quietly a few more times, until the pair fell silent once more. They walked on, in a direction parallel to the road, but out of its view. At least this way they had a fighting chance to hide amidst the camouflage of the forest, if a search party came scouting for them. Above them, the moon disappeared, leaving the heavens laying empty for the coming sun. After many wordless moments, David abruptly stopped, colliding with Lucien who had been following behind, lost in thought.

This time, David's voice held no hint of bemusement, and his eyes were utterly serious. When he looked like this, Lucien already knew well enough that whatever they were about to discuss would have no room for foolish banter.

"Do you know in which direction we're headed?" the young knight asked rhetorically.

"We are traveling south. If we are taking the most direct route, we will soon pass through Germany, then through Switzerland, after which we will be in Italy, destined for the Vatican City on the south-west coast of the country." Lucien provided, although he was sure the knight had not been looking for a geography lesson.

"My point was to make sure you understood we are still going to the Church." David said without humor.

"I am aware of our destination, Light." Lucien replied stoically.

"And my guess is that you're 'aware' of what will await you when we get there,"

"A trial, eventual prosecution, possible torture and death, in at least one scenario." The royal answered emotionlessly.

"What do you mean, 'in at least one scenario'? You really believe you can outsmart me, gain control over me and then use me to somehow infiltrate the Church once we're there?" David confirmed with obvious disbelief.

"I consider it a possibility," Lucien replied immediately.

"Well, it's not, and you won't. Why not go back to your city and fight the Church from there, with an army and German alliance?" David asked in reference to the fact that Strasbourg's Lutheran neighbour would likely be staging some kind of rebellion against the Catholic pope as well. Lucien did not answer, but David had not expected him to. The knight stared into the other's eyes, searching for the motives likely hidden within. "What I mean, Lucien, is why did you come with me, knowing I would do everything in my power to see you dead?"

"I believe I have already answered this question."

"Your answer hardly gave me any reason to be less suspicious of you. If it's possible, for one moment, let's pretend like we aren't both trying to kill each other, like we aren't constantly dreaming up new ways to manipulate each other into complacency. I meant it when I said you were my friend, and as such, I am genuinely interested in understanding why you wanted to be with me, like this…" David lifted his arm, causing the shackles to clink in emphasis. He moved closer to the other man, reaching out to grab hold of Lucien's chained arm. Their connection deepened further. "… Instead of escaping me when you had the opportunity, and giving yourself a fighting chance to start and insurrection against the church." David whispered.

"The greatest of my interests is no longer the orchestration of Light's death. He need not worry so blatantly about it." Lucien half-lied. "Perhaps I was not clear enough with my prior answer." He paused before elaborating. "My desire is in fact to study Light, and in doing so, gain the chance to learn how to mitigate my own flaws. If I am to observe him and his true character, such a venture would be impossible if Light were either in prison, or in jeopardy of failing in his mission with the Church. Therefore, I have decided that my immediate safety is secondary to this aspiration, and thus I have no qualms in allowing myself to be Light's prisoner once more, while analogously actualizing a degree of self-betterment." Lucien finished.

"So the short version is that you wanted to observe me in my 'natural attitude' of superiority over you, so you can learn the behaviors from me which you _think_ will make you a better ruler or person." David laughed once more, but this time, the expression was laced with irony. "So you admit, you're using me!" David stepped even closer; dangerously close in both of their opinions.

"I understood that we were to act as if we trust one another. I believe Light's last comment connotes an unmistakable amount of suspicion-"

"If you want to play games with me, Lucien… You will lose." The knight murmured dangerously, his breath fanning across his friend's face.

"If Light is going to kiss me," Lucien said without missing a beat, "may I suggest he does it before I have an opportunity to protest."

"I think I will…" David said in the softest whisper, dropping his face down to the level of Lucien's. His hand shifted from the royal's arm, up to the older man's cheek. Their lips were not a moment apart, it was impossible to tell if they were already touching or not. David's mouth spread into a cunning smile. "…I think I will enjoy seeing you in a lady's skirts after all."

David turned abruptly and laughed victoriously, leaving a shocked Lucien to be pulled along behind him.

xx

AN: This chapter is a little shorter than usual, I guess but I couldn't help myself from leaving it there. I decided to add in the while cross-dressing thing on **LegacyofSamsara's** suggestion… it was too irresistible. But as of yet, I think that's as far as it will be taken, sadly. When I asked for suggestions, I only meant for this next chapter, but I got really good ideas for plot arcs as well from you lovely readers. I really do hate making new characters, and the only reason I would make one is to _avoid_ writing in Matsuda and Misa, who were the prime people I was thinking of adding in. Both of them were a cause of endless annoyance for me during the anime and manga, and as a result, I paid very little attention to their behaviour or mannerisms. Writing either of them in scares me more than L or Light, actually. If you guys want to know a secret, I actually stopped following the series after L died. (Sorry, I guess that's a spoiler). I really don't like either of L's prodigies (you know who you are), and it was painful for me to watch Light go so bonkers. Besides, it got to the point where I was screaming "Shut up, Misa!" at a book…. (well not really.)

I know some people are going to get really offended by that, but I honestly mean no harm in it. All of the characters were amazing, so amazing that the ones who were supposed to be inept and annoying actually were. I just loved L too much, and I was too stubborn to accept the fact that he lost. Which brings me to ask a semi-relevant question… how many of you believed that Kira was right in his methods for a 'perfect world'? My personal opinion is L's, we need juries and a justice system, however flawed. One person deciding between life and death isn't justice, no matter how useful it was, or how much it lowered the crime rate. What do you think?

Oh, and if you are curious about whether Misa or Matsuda are scheduled for a show up, I think you can pretty safely count on seeing our token blonde pop idol make an appearance… I haven't decided on our favorite bumbling police-man though. Anyways, sorry for the long author's note, but that question about Kira is going to be useful for this story… (and a possible sequel? Who knows…)

I'm going to start writing the new chapter right away, which **MAY** be posted tomorrow. Unless it sucks, or I run out of time.


	6. The Lesser of Two Evils

Hey everyone, my oh my! I have the writing bug again, but I start my work cycle tomorrow morning once more, bleh. I'll warn you guys, this will probably be a long author's note; I guess I have some explaining to do. Just skip over if you're not interested, but the reason I included it was because of its relevance to the story.

As always, I was so pleased by the lovely reviews I got, one of which will be responsible for the author's note. Here goes!

**Enslavement-Theory **brought up two points that were really good… And I thought I should maybe explain about them, as it will (hopefully) only enhance the back-story of Deus Ex Machina. One point of contention was Lucien's lack of mourning over the death of his sister. I was sort of waiting for a later chapter to explain, but I actually did that on purpose. In the original Death Note, it gets so difficult to separate Light as evil and L as good, especially when it comes to L's highly questionable methods of investigation… and I felt like 'winning' was second to none for L, and so when Lucien started thinking of a way to 'win' over David, (or get revenge etc.), it was all he could focus on, thus making him a little inhuman… while David ended up being the one who was struggling with remorse over the death of Princess Sophia. I think the reason that didn't come across was a fault in my writing, but I just wanted to clear that up. Secondly, I honestly wrote David as myself. This is not meant to be a goober-filled schmaltz story, but I fell in love myself around a year and a half ago, and I subconsciously decided to write David's actions as similar to mine. Until I met my boyfriend, I was a veritable pinnacle of all kinds of beliefs, which all changed within a few days of getting to know him. I lost my best friend; she thought I had given up everything I was for this person. A lot of people would agree with her, but looking back, (even though I made many mistakes), I am more true to myself, and happier now that I figured out what are _my _beliefs as opposed to the ones I was _taught_… Much the same position David is in now. After meeting the right person, it only took me a few days to figure out what was really important, and what I could change. (Believe me, he had to change too) That's why I wrote David as going through the same, very abrupt, rapid and unexpected transformation, because it's what I know. It really can feel like you're riding a wild horse and you've dropped the reigns… you're absolutely no longer in control. So there you go, David's falling in love. I guess that's my own little "How to Read" guide. Sorry for the length!

And my dearest **Messy Cubicle**, they haven't kissed yet! When they do, oh… you'll know. You'll know. Hehe… No, this time David was just being naughty, and did it to prove he could 'win' against Lucien if he wanted to.

xx _Deus Ex Machina_ xx

It had been at least three hours since the sun had risen, and the two men had been forced to duck behind tree trunks to avoid a chance sighting by the search party that was already haunting their steps. Their conversation was minimal, both a little breathless from the exertion of constantly climbing over the forest floor debris. In addition, neither had eaten since early the night before, and the lack of sleep was obviously affecting them both.

David stopped, and staunched the film of perspiration developing on his forehead.

"How long until we reach a border town, Lucien? Because I don't think I'm too interested in playing much more 'Man versus Wild' today." David panted. Of course, it was just his luck that his horse had been stolen in the hottest month in France's entire climate. Then again, constantly wearing a heavy cotton tunic and iron chain mail wasn't exactly summer garb.

"We may have already crossed it. Germany can be reached in less than a day from my City on horseback, and we have already seen two nights pass."

"Unless we're walking around in circles and we just don't know it." David sighed in exasperation. He was strong and determined, but with no food, no water, and no real destination in sight, the knight's movements were strained and slowed. David knew it was bad when even he noticed that the ashen circles under his friend's eyes had darkened even further.

"In that case, would Light wish to find the road once more?" Lucien suggested.

"No, we can't. Not until we're sure we're out of your stupid country. I'm not getting myself thrown in prison again, I'll leave that part to you."

"Light has still retained his sense of humor despite the present predicament," Lucien noted tiredly.

"Well, not for long, unless we figure out something to do… very, very soon." David shot Lucien an unintentionally imploring stare. However, it was painfully evident that Lucien's stream of inspiration was just as dry as his own. Their options were to keep walking, hoping it was in the right direction, risk being seen by Lucien's patriots on the road, or lie down and sleep through the most sweltering hours of the day. Even if they reached the next town, where they were not likely to be recognized, there was still the near impossible task of finding room and board, food and drink and two mounts with their non-existent coinage, thanks to Stenchy McBlacksmith.

"What about you? I have absolutely no genius ideas for how we can get the gold to pay for all the things we're going to need… other than stealing. Stealing will attract too much attention, and we can't risk getting caught. We don't have the time to work for it, and other… more 'questionable' methods are beyond consideration," David said with a bashful tinge coloring his cheeks.

Lucien took a few moments to reconsider all the scenarios he had already invented. "I also have no methods of procuring the services we need that do not involve an uncomfortable amount of risk." The royal admitted.

"Well… What about selling some of our clothing?" David suggested reluctantly.

"This is a possibility. The coat I was provided with at the last town may be of value to a dress maker, and the mail Light wears may be desirable for a… more trustworthy blacksmith." Lucien offered his analysis.

"…My armor…?" David asked, almost childishly. "It was given to me even before I was promoted to Captain. The Pope presented it to me, when I graduated from the academy with the highest rank ever given to a new knight. I accomplished more than many men three times my age, and this is a symbol of that reocnigition." He knew his voice was laced with a pride bordering on bragging, but he left the tone unguarded.

"Then why was Light only a captain? With his considerable talents, he could easily have held the position of ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Marshal."

David snorted a quick, supercilious laugh, and asked, "You know about the Templar hierarchy? That's supposed to be unknown information to people like you."

"'Know thine enemy.'" Lucien provided. "Why was Light given such a position that would waste his innumerable skills?" The older man wondered aloud.

"I'm surprised your little spies don't know the answer to that as well," David commented, dodging the touchy question. He himself did not know the answer, and although he much preferred the traveling duties of a captain, he would have relished the opportunity to turn down the opportunity to be a ­­­­­­­Marshal, or even that of a Seneschal. Perhaps he would be promoted after he further proved he was capable of watching and turning in a blaspheming genius like Lucien.

David could tell there were at least a thousand different thoughts speeding through the other's brain, he knew the royal was not satisfied with the knight's vague answer. Suddenly, the young man became very uncomfortable; there was a strange feeling prickling his senses, and he was sure that David's lack of promotion was a puzzle piece that fit perfectly into whatever little scheme Lucien had been concocting the whole time, or the other wouldn't have brought it up with such a pointed question. If Lucien had figured out or assumed something David had missed, then it could no doubt prove to be extremely advantageous for the other.

The knight stared hard at Lucien, mind bent on trying to read the other's. _What is he thinking?_ David screamed at himself. _He knows something… It has to be his spies. He knows something I don't, and he'll use it to kill me._ David opted for a more concrete method of investigation as opposed to telepathy: good, old-fashioned subtle interrogation.

"What else did your spies uncover?" David said, doing a very good job indeed of sounding joking. By this time, they had resumed their trudge through the wilderness, and the conversation was serving to distract David from the hunger, exhaustion and thirst that were plaguing him.

"I have never employed spies."

Well, that was the end of the subtle interrogation.

"Then how do you know so many things you're not supposed to?" David probed; waiting impatiently for any opening Lucien gave him.

"Unlike the unwashed masses the Knight of the Temple are so infatuated with murdering, I can read books and scriptures." Lucien replied in monotone.

"That's a wonderful talent," David announced sarcastically, "But the Knights don't exactly go around publishing our secrets in French books." He paused, considering what other possible avenues there were to obtain such information. When he realized, he laughed aloud. "You _do_ have spies, and you were the one responsible for those missing messages the Order was so anxious about a year or so ago."

"They are not spies. I would give them the label… 'messengers'." Lucien said, jamming his dirty thumb between his lips. David took the gesture as a sign that the other was becoming uneasy… Likely the knight was getting minutely closer to finding out something important.

"When you said you could 'read', you didn't mention you could read codes based on an ancient Latin dialect." David commented dubiously. "Those parchments were written in the secret language of the Templars, and you caused quite a fuss when you intercepted them. For at least four months afterwards the Order was in complete disarray; the new code was often confused, and I'm sure you would have been amused at the chaos that ensued from all those mixed messages. The Knights will definitely enjoy it when you reach the Church then, my friend."

"I am sure." Lucien responded, in a tone that sounded like he meant quite the opposite.

After a while, David said, "I don't suppose you know how to read Hebrew as well?"

"I am fluent." Lucien responded in the subject language, causing David to laugh again.

"Then you would have been able to read all the new messages anyways. So why did you stop reading them?" David asked.

"They contained information of little interest to me. I felt it was no longer worth the risk of drawing such attention to myself." Lucien explained openly.

"What were they about?" David inquired, throwing 'subtle interrogation' to the wind.

"They were about a young Captain Templar, who is highly intelligent, and seems to be expressing doubts about the Crusades and his faith. I seem to remember the letters saying that the knight was tasked with escorting a Bishop to a town ruled by an atheist Prince, and that once the Bishop gained control of the city, he would direct his efforts into finding a way to either frame the young knight for a crime, or send him on a pointless, months-long journey, the end of which resulting in his execution. Thus, the Church could make an example of him and please the Kind of France, who, as of late, has been alleging the Order of the Templars is a secret society guilty of innumerable crimes and sins." Lucien paused, took in the utter shock on David's face, and then continued. "However, I am afraid I was distracted while reading them, and their subject could have either been what I have previously mentioned, or they could have been mere details of various battle plans, the politics of Jerusalem, and other information I had no use for. My memory is unclear when it-"

Lucien was interrupted as he dodged a sloppy left hook from the knight. Without removing his thumb from his mouth, Lucien lifted his foot, planted it in the middle of Light's chest, and kicked his friend hard. Anticipating the other's fall, Lucien quickly moved closer, so as not to be pulled by the resulting tension of the handcuffs.

David lay on his back, breathing and sweating harder than ever, staring up at Lucien's ghoulish face hanging over him. The older man crouched in his favorite posture over the knight, and dared to say something he would have never uttered if he weren't sure David was too tired to retaliate:

"Light does not always win our games."

If David seethed, he kept it to himself. Instead, he slowly picked himself up, mimicking the position of the other, save the digit between his teeth.

"If what you said was true, I mean… about them setting me up," David began hoarsely. "Then that would explain why you would chance such a risk as springing me from prison like you did, instead of escaping."

"Indeed." The other said vaguely, and David was unsure if Lucien was affirming his suspicions or not. "This is another theory on my motives, in addition to the two I have already provided."

"Friendship and self-betterment, you mean?" David snorted in disbelief. "I believe I'm more inclined to favor this new one. But why would you admit something like that to me? Why not go on lying about friendship, and fool me to the very end?"

"To make Light unsure of himself and his mission, perhaps." Lucien provided flatly. With such a tone, it was so hard to take what he was saying at face value. "However, I am not lying about my attraction to the feeling of kinship I experience with Light."

"I wasn't lying about it either," David admitted quietly, and he meant it. He wondered to himself: whatever developed between them… could it be real? Could he ever really stop watching his back, and calculating every action? Could there ever be true friendship, or true love for that matter, when you didn't trust someone? The answer was a resounding No.

"Well, whether you're lying to me or telling the truth, I'm sure you already know that there's still nothing I can do except continue on towards Italy. And even if the information you allege was in those messages, you're still most likely going to die alongside me when we reach the Church." David finished, rising.

"Perhaps." Lucien conceded. He followed his companion through the forest, brain buzzing with countless scenarios, calculations, assumptions and deductions. He had lied about what was on those letters… Well, he had _partially_ lied. Their real contents was something David had probably heard of already; the part about the King of France. Apparently, the King was heavily indebted to the Church, and was worried about Templar collection agencies. He had begun putting much pressure onto Pope Clement, threatening withdrawal of support for the Church if the Templars were not disbanded. And so originates the allegations of Templar secret societies and rituals, which would eventually evolve into rumors about the 'Masons'.

However, Lucien was almost positive his little story was what was actually occurring behind the scenes. The Bishop's actions had hinted at such, and from there, the royal had deduced such a plot against David. It was what the older man was banking on. Whenever he doubted his theory, he would asses the character of the Church and of David: the Church was interested only in power and money, and David was most likely the one person smart enough and in a position to take it away from them. If this were accurate, then the Church had also had good reason to avoid promoting David to too much power; the knight was already beginning to doubt the nature of his identity and faith, after being with Lucien for only a few days. If Lucien had his way, David would surely become a formidable enemy to the Church, and… if the knight fell in love with him, all the better for Lucien's purposes.

The only problem with that was his understanding (or lack thereof) of love, and being alluring to someone. God help him if he ever tried to flirt, but his atheism told him he was all alone on this one.

xx

"Praise the Lord!" David shouted abruptly, several hours after their perturbing conversation. They had continued walking, on what seemed like an endless path through the underbrush. But David had just seen it: a glimpse of the clock tower of a town hall! He was well-studied enough to recognize the architecture style as the one most popular in Germany right now, which meant that not only had they reached their destination (for now), this was a prosperous town that had enough money for new construction. The knight had been worrying that they would come to a town, only to find it derelict and unable to provide them with any reprieve.

By now, the sun was a swollen, orange orb clinging to the edge of the horizon. If they waited until dark, it was likely that the stores they needed would close, so they abandoned caution and began to strip off the wares they were planning to sell. David privately wondered whether Lucien was relieved that this time he could enter town without a giant coin-sack pulled over his head.

David surveyed the town as they began to walk towards the village entrance. David could have cried when he saw the spires of a Catholic church, which meant that he would be guaranteed a place to stay during the night, and perhaps some food… But he knew that they would still need funds to purchase at least one horse, and some provisions for the road.

The pair received many strange glances from the city's citizens, which had to be expected for the irons clanking and dangling between their arms. But David's Templar tunic still connoted his authority, even though it hung a little limply over his form given the absence of the chain mail. The duo walked through the streets, searching for a building with a sign bearing an anvil and hammer. David prayed this Blacksmith wouldn't try to bamboozle them as the last one had, although the knight's new alertness would make such a feat much more difficult this time.

"Where was Light born?" Lucien asked, interrupting the younger man's musings.

"Why would you ask me such a question at this moment?" David fired back, a little annoyed. He was so hungry! He didn't want to talk about garbage like this right now!

"I noticed Light's chain mail, and remembered that I was curious about the issue earlier today."

"Knowing won't serve as any advantage for you." The knight clarified. Had Lucien been of the more theatrical persuasion, he might have responded with a contrived look of hurt, at being so blatantly suspected of hidden motivations. However, he was not and so his face remained stoic as he responded:

"I was merely curious about my friend."

David stared hard at Lucien's blank face before deciding whether or not to indulge the other. "England," he said finally. "But I was raised mostly in Italy, by the Church like I've said."

"Interesting." Lucien commented, sounding like he didn't actually think so. "Templar knights must be of noble birth. What station did Light's parents hold in England?"

"They're both dead now, so it doesn't matter, does it?" David responded with annoyance. This was one subject he really would not discuss.

"Was Light orphaned?" Lucien obviously couldn't take a hint.

"Look, there's the dressmaker's," David pointed, ignoring Lucien's query completely. "We can try to sell your vest there, and at least make a few pennies." Lucien followed suit this time, and allowed David to give him instructions.

xx

A few moments later, they were outside the dressmaker's once more, and the knight's pockets were lined with a few silver pieces.

"That's amazing, that you can speak German as well," David complimented his friend, referring to the in-store exchange, although he himself had been fluent in the language for years now as well.

"Light is always surprised when he learns I can speak another language."

"Well, Latin and Hebrew aren't exactly tea-time chatting languages. I can understand your need to use German, but what else do you know?"

"English, Norman French, and Italian." Lucien answered, apparently unimpressed at his own fluency in six languages.

"I'm one better than you," David teased competitively. "I was taught Greek when I was in the academy, so I could read the Classics in their original language."

"That was what I planned on schooling myself in next. I also desire to read the ancient tragedies and comedies in their intended format." Lucien commented, with the minutest hint of admiration… or jealousy.

"Well, I could have taught you," David said, leaving out the "If we were under different circumstances" part that they were both too familiar with already.

"I believe we have reached the Blacksmith's," Lucien stated, taking his thumb from his mouth to point at the sign they had been looking for. "Is Light prepared to part with such a sentimental item?"

"Well, we have to eat somehow…" David muttered, holding the article out in front of him. The item had clothed him on all of his campaigns and battles, and had saved him from injury countless occasions. "But maybe I shouldn't," he justified. "If we get ambushed or surprised again, I'll need all the protection I can get."

"The pope will doubtlessly give Light a new one." Lucien shot down David's attempts to keep the mail. He could no longer resist the cravings of his hunger either.

"Maybe we could travel from monastery to church to cathedral… They would surely put us up for the night and give us food." David said.

"There is no way two men can walk all the way to the Vatican City. Mounts are of necessity, Light." Lucien pushed further. "And what of the days between these monasteries? With Light's plan, we are only guaranteed one meal, if that, per day. Which does not consider the nights that might be spent in between cities, where the journey cannot be made in only twenty four hours."

David thought long and hard. He hadn't realized he was so attached to such a relatively ordinary item. "Fine," He groaned childishly. The stare he caught from Lucien held a note of something like a parent's approval.

The two men headed for the shop, David forcing himself not to drag his feet and pout. Lucien didn't have to give anything up! What would the older have said if they had chosen to sell his hair to a wigmaker's? Upon the thought of it, the knight was beginning to like the idea more and more, out of spite. But picturing the frightening image of Lucien's large, ash-ringed eyes staring out from a bald head immediately convinced David to not bring the issue up. But then, for the hundredth time that day, his thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice, but this time, he realized it was not Lucien's.

"Sir David….? Sir David!" A honeyed female voice called over the crowd. The knight searched through all the memories in his mind, trying to place the owner of the voice and ascertain whether it was worth the confrontation. He could still turn into the alley on his right, and from there, run to avoid the hassle. He glanced at his companion, and realized it was too late. Lucien had already halted, and turned to examine the face of their pursuer.

"Way to blow our cover," David muttered under his breath to his friend. His chance to pretend he had not heard or that he was someone else vanished, and he copied Lucien's gesture and faced the woman as well. "Oh, dear God," David surmised of the situation neatly.

The woman rushing towards them, skirts bustling around her legs, was an Italian merchant's wife, with some distant (and possibly imagined) relationship to the King. Her blonde curls were concealed underneath her ridiculous hat, but her green eyes flashed with the torrid lust David was unfortunately all too familiar with.

But worse, oh so very much worse, was the daughter she would inevitably being towing behind her. He had wrongly thought that he had finally shaken them in Venice, more than two years ago, but he was obviously mistaken. He was bitter with disbelief that the two strumpets could be this far from their home, much less in the one town on earth he happened to be passing through.

David contemplated turning and running anyways. Instead, he gritted his teeth, and replied, "Lady Bianca," addressing the older woman.

The woman's infernal daughter finally stepped from hiding behind her mother, and shot a sugary, girlish smile that made David want to stab her. "…And Miss Miriam," he said evenly, attempting to conceal his anguish at his new company. He realized he felt strange vibes radiating from Lucien, and knew that the older man was either having a lot of amusement at his expense, or was himself wishing they were still starving in the forest.

"How many times were you told, Mister…" she chirped in Italian, "… To just call me 'Missy'?" She held out her hand for David to kiss, and he forced himself to oblige rather than ignore it. With Lucien he could throw social conventions to the wind, but with these two women who were closely tied to his home country, he could not afford rudeness. He repeated the gesture for Miriam's mother.

"What brings you fine, young ladies out to such a distant country?" He asked, desperately hoping the answer would be "To go to Russia and never come back", but was disappointed when Lady Bianca didn't launch into such an explanation.

"Oh, David," The old woman replied flirtatiously. "I should be asking _you_ all the questions, seeing as you're the one chained to this wreck of a man. What _are _you doing?"

"He is a prisoner of mine, and the Bishop could not spare more men for the journey to the Vatican, so I am afraid these irons are the only method with which to guarantee his not escaping." David summarized sparingly.

"Oh _my_," said Lady Bianca, "That sounds so _dangerous_. But, you always were the best man for _any job_." She added suggestively, and David fought the reflex of rolling his eyes. "My beautiful daughter and I are all the way from the Venetian markets, we were taking a trip to the famous spas of France. However, while we were there, Missy was involved in… an _incident_-"

"Mother!" The young girl interrupted. "He doesn't need to know!" David noticed she had abandoned her usual 'cute' speech style, which grated on his nerves to no end, when she spoke with her mother.

"Well, he does, because that's why we called him over," Bianca replied shortly, and then to David: "Anyway, different consequences arose from that, one of which is that Missy is now unable to marry. I've arranged for her to go to a nunnery in the Swiss mountains, hopefully distant enough to keep her out of trouble…" She simpered.

_Well that's ironic_, David thought privately, considering how the mother herself found infinite ways to change any every day phrase into an invitation to the bedroom, once she was around the knight. He was aware of his good looks, but what was probably tantalizing the horny old hag the most was her knowledge of every Templar's oaths of virginity. He hadn't yet taken the opportunity to explain to her that she would have to wait until he was out of his mind to risk his position with the Church for whatever dusty cavern lay between her legs.

"Well, that's why I was so glad to see you, my young man, because I have been looking for an escort for her since we left Paris. But as you can see, there are some issues with leaving her with a strange man…" A warning glance from the daughter, "… But you, Sir David are no _strange man_."

He wanted to scream that he would rather make a necklace out of his own intestines, until she said the magic words.

"Of course, I will _pay_ you…" David wasn't positive about which 'currency' she was referring to, but he couldn't help but be tempted by the thought of a full satchel of gold. As if reading his mind, Lady Bianca revealed her concealed, and very swollen coin purse, and before he could force himself to reconsider:

"I would be only too happy to accompany your… charming daughter to the nunnery. I hope I do not need to avow my honour in such a situation, and I assure you she will come to no harm." _At least by anyone else's hands_, David concluded mentally. He avoided meeting Lucien's eyes, who had been just as good as an accessory on his arm through the whole exchange. _You have no idea how much you'll suffer_, David tried to communicate telepathically. But he had a feeling Lucien was already too aware of the insanity-inducing potentials of the young, blonde harlot. Most importantly, however, her presence would also serve to prevent any further 'intimate moments' between the two 'friends'… David was in a way, saving himself from caving in.

But as he thought about the supreme torture that awaited him, he wondered whether exchanging his temptations towards Lucien would be worth the close proximity to such a blithering idiot, who, by the way, had uncrossed her legs long before France (without her mother's knowing).

The time he had had to spend in the two female's company had nearly driven him to contemplations of a double murder-suicide; they were worse than a pair of feral animals in heat. David had already long ago near-wept at the irony of the girl's name, Miriam; which was Hebrew for 'Sea of Bitterness'. The knight would not be in the least surprised if those three words could be aptly applied to the weeks long journey that loomed lamentably in his future.

Well, at least he didn't have to sell his armour anymore.

xx

A/N: Yeah, yeah, don't even bother complaining to me about the name 'Missy'. As you may have guessed, the young girl destined to a nunnery is none other than Misa. Missy…. Misa… there was a reason! I was looking up baby names, trying to think of a good non-Japanese name for her, when I came across Miriam, and I just couldn't pass it up.

Well, this is obviously the new plot arc that I've been cooking up for weeks now… And believe me, I had to think long and hard about the potential benefits that Misa's character would serve before I could bring myself to write her in. Anyways, here she is, and hopefully it won't drive you readers _too_ crazy, but I can give you a hint that Lucien won't be so invulnerable to her affection/clinginess/lust for David. (Cue that 'dun-dun-duuuun' music). Which is to say, Lucien will get jealous. But all you smart people could already tell that that was coming, right? Right.

Oh, and that crap they were talking about with the Templars hierarchy is real research I did here: /hierarchy.html

Also, if anyone notices any strange and obvious errors, it might be because every time I enter documents into fanfiction, it likes duplicating or deleting some things I've written. I don't know how to fix it, but I don't like it, so I'd appreciate tips :D

Oh, and if you don't want Lucien and David to go hungry anymore…. Feed them with nice comments…?


	7. The Devil is a Small Blonde Italian Nun

Obviously I have to apologize for the obscene amount time that passed between this and the last update. I was given many more responsibilities at work… and generally work about 45 hours a week, sometimes with 13-hour days. What I'm trying to say is that even when I had a few spare moments, I was generally too tired to try and write anything of quality. I finally have a day off, and I'm going to try and finish up this chapter, which I've been piddling with on and off for over a month now. To be honest, I could have probably finished this a while ago, but I just felt it wasn't my best work. And since I decided this will be a pivotal chapter, it had to be awesome. I still finished rather quickly, and might decide to edit later on after reading it again.

I received a very special PM from **Kitsune-grl**, and because of her, I was shocked out of my lazy stupor. This chapter, (especially the end part) is dedicated to her, and everyone else who was thinking of having me kidnapped and held in confinement until I updated.

Hopefully you enjoy!

xx _Deus Ex Machina_ xx

"Lady Bianca… Where are you going?" David asked with trepidation.

"Why, Sir David, I'm going to continue on towards Spain. Now that I have found a guardian for my dear Missy, I plan on following my original vacation plans…" The woman turned to leave, and David was forced to stall her once more.

"Madam, I still don't know where to bring your daughter, and I think the best thing to do is affirm the details over a warm meal of some kind…" David hesitated to invite the obnoxious cretin to spend even more time with him, but his battle instincts made him even more reluctant to leap into something with no directions or plans.

"Oh, darling, there's no time for that… Just take her to the Saint Bernice nunnery in the Alps, the rest is up to your… _discretion_…" David was increasingly under the impression that the noblewoman was as anxious to rid herself of the young, blonde annoyance (currently weaving her arm through his), as he was himself. Fine. If her mother couldn't care less either way, David would take his leave and liberate himself from at least one of these stupid women.

Besides… if they hit trouble (which they could inevitably expect to get into) …He could always consult Lucien for a way to get out of it again.

The young knight was becoming more suspicious of what Lady Bianca had waiting for her at her destination, and what could possibly be such a source of excitement for the over-the-hill hag. To avoid contemplation of what trysts the woman may have had arranged with her spanish lovers, he gave the socialite a meaningful look, and she obliged his by producing his payment for the long arduous task he was now burdened with. David could feel his stomach urging him to use the coins to fill it, and, casting a brief glance at his comrade, he was sure even pub fare would serve to spruce up Lucien's downtrodden attitude.

"My Lady, if you are positive that all you require of me is to escort your daughter to the Saint Bernice nunnery, I will take my leave and make sure to find the finest accommodations for a peaceful night's sleep for Miss Miriam-"

"Missy," the girl interrupted.

"…I have many acquaintances at that nunnery and I can assure your ladyship that your daughter will be in the best of hands." David continued, ignoring her. He received a glowing look from the older woman, which he accepted as an affirmation their exchange was done. Lady Bianca held out her hand, and forcing himself to kiss it, David bid her party good-bye and turned to find the nearest restaurant, disheveled prisoner and vacuous blonde in tow. David reflected on what a truly motley bunch they must look like.

They had only been walking for a few seconds, when already, Miriam launched into an onslaught of questions and observations all directed at David. She seemed unwilling to acknowledge Lucien's existence.

"Oh, Davey….? Will you really be taking me to the nunnery? Can't we stop and see the beautiful places along the way? I always thought it would be so wonderful to have you take me around, just you and I… And will we sleep in the same bed? After all, I would be too afraid of robbers or those nasty drunks to be in a bed all by myself-" She spewed all of this out in less than ten seconds; her pitchy Italian grating David's eardrums. Before she could draw blood from them, David decided to cut in, and lay down a few ground rules.

"First of all, please do not call me 'Davey'. Either Sir or David or both are acceptable. I will take you to the nunnery, and we will be traveling the fastest possible route there with no scenic detours. You will have private chambers in every inn we stay at, but I will ensure they are secured. Please forgive me, but I have many things to consider at the moment, for which I need silence." The knight's control over his temper was not infinite, and it was true he knew many people at the nunnery Miriam was destined for; if he acted savagely towards her, Missy may seek revenge by destroying his reputation… something he did not want to risk reaching the ears of the Church. Still, it was almost more than he could manage just to treat her with the most minimal level of civility.

In any case, she didn't immediately obey his request for quietude:

"Why should I call you what you want when you won't do the same for me?" She teased, and David almost punched her.

"I will like you so much better if you did," he answered, and that seemed to settle the matter.

Beside him, Lucien observed the situation curiously, while being cautious enough not to reveal he understood the language. Very crafty, on his part, David thought, although he doubted whether Miriam would be so inclined as to strike up a conversation with such a strange creature. David admitted to himself that perhaps he had made a grave mistake by inviting a third, (and such an irritating) person into the mix, when he could have had the opportunity to understand someone as interesting as the Prince. However, the knight reminded himself of the intimacy of the past nights the two had spent together, and conceded that it was much, _much_ safer to have someone else lurking nearby to keep them on their best behaviour. Besides all of that, though, what would he have done without the money? Selling his armor was not an option.

With the matter finally settled in his mind, David allowed himself to commence considerations for their future courses of action; what preparations they would have to make to accommodate a third person -a girl no less- and still make good time to the Church where Lucien would meet justice. He weighed a myriad of ideas, and was still lost in thought when he felt Lucien stiffen slightly at his side. Looking for the cause of the other's reaction, David noticed they were standing in front of a bakery, with the delicious aroma of cake wafting through the open door.

"We'll stop at an inn and get dinner there," the knight announced in French, not missing the questioning look from Miriam beside him. Lucien seemed about to protest, but David was too hungry to get into an argument, and he was determined that this wouldn't become some kind of entertaining road trip in which everyone got delightful snacks and ate where they wanted. Years on campaign had already hardened David's stomach, and he had long ago abandoned preference for fine fare; any food was good enough as long as it was filling.

"No cake."

And that was the end of discussion.

xx

Within the hour, the three were seated inside the Horse and Traveler Inn, with David staring hard at Lucien. The barmaid had just left, after a long struggle to procure an order form the Prince.

"What do you mean, you don't want this food?" David hissed, both amused and very agitated that the dark-haired man wanted only sweets. "This food was fine when we stopped at that country house were we almost died!"

"I would like to eat something sweet, please, Light. The food at the farm in question was less than appetizing, but I understand that a poor family would hardly have the luxury of sweets or pastries. I would like to go back to the bakery-"

"Out of the question. Remember, you're my prisoner, and no longer a Prince. If you don't want to eat here, you won't eat at all. Starve yourself, and I'll drag you along the ground once you faint." David was only half serious, and he really did want to give in and share a piece of cake with his friend. He knew Lucien understood the fact that they had to act like a regular captive and knight would, so as not arouse any suspicions within the large, unoccupied cavern that was Miriam's head.

"Hopefully such an action will not tire Light's arm." Lucien replied evenly, but David thought he heard an undertone of bitter crankiness. The knight cast one long stare at Lucien, and began formulating a little plan for later. If the older man had been a blithering idiot, David would have no qualms about treating him with cruelty. But, after all, Lucien had returned himself to David after the blacksmith incident, and he deserved a reward.

Within a few minutes, Miriam and David's meals were brought, the latter eating hastily, and finally satiating his hunger. The knight had finished his portly Sheppard's Pie before the girl was even half done her measly turnip soup. Lucien stared blankly at both, dishes; apparently neither was tantalizing enough to provoke him to admit defeat. David simultaneously admired and deplored such obduracy.

After the two had completed their meal, and Lucien remained very hungry, the party began to seek a place to bed for the night. With the innkeeper, David arranged and settled their fees; Miriam was to have a room to herself beside another that would be reserved for David and Lucien. The young knight sent Miriam up to her room, and instructed her to be sure to lock the door behind her, and let no one enter, unless she was sure it was him. She complied, but with a great deal more crankiness than Lucien had exhibited. After denying all seventeen of her attempts to convince him to share a bed with her, the matter was sorted out, and David set off to look for horses to purchase before it got too dark. Lucien was forced to follow behind him.

Once outside, the knight breathed a sigh of relief, turned to his friend and said, "Hopefully that bakery is still open."

The look on the older man's face was one that David had never seen before, so much so that it could actually be classified as a tangible facial expression. It was such a charming reaction that David felt himself already wanting to see it once more. However, Lucien quickly composed himself and returned to his usual stony visage. David left a lingering gaze on the other man's face, but when Lucien showed no signs of repeating the action, the knight hurried his steps, hoping that the baker had not yet closed shop. As they turned the corner, David heart dropped a little, the windows of the place were already dark, and the door locked. If David himself felt disappointed, however, Lucien's own quiet dismay must have been immeasurable, and the young man could practically feel the waves of discontent radiating from his companion.

He turned to the dark haired man and asked, "How badly do you want sweets?"

"Badly enough to have considered unlocking the handcuffs while Light slept…"

David gave him an incredulous look, but didn't doubt that the man was smart enough to do it if he wanted to.

"Fine." He said, and approached the door of the patisserie, and gave a few loud knocks. Without a response, David repeated the action, until a surly looking German came, and flung open the bakery door.

"What's this now?" The man asked with obvious irritation.

David tried to mitigate some of the storeowner's aggravation; after all, the man was doing him a great favour.

"My good man," the knight started, in immaculate German, "I am so sorry to bother you at this hour. I was wondering if I could impose upon you for your finest cake. You see, I have just saved a young woman's life from this devious young man here," he raised his arm and indicated Lucien with the clinking of the handcuffs, and the gesture was punctuated by a "bloody criminals!" from the man, "… and she is still quite hysterical and I thought that perhaps one of your delicious-"

"Yeah, okay…" The baker allowed. "But it will cost you; I've just finished baking my cakes for tomorrow, but this means that I'm going to have to wake up hours earlier to make a new one..." A contemplative pause. "But it's no good to have a young lady all in a bother like that." The baker inserted a wink at this point, and continued: "…and besides, I can tell you that my cakes are sweet enough to calm a riled, wild beast!" The man was quite excited at this point, probably because he now felt a part of some kind of exhilarating capture of a criminal.

"All the better," David said awkwardly. He just hoped it would be to Lucien's tastes, since this was definitely the last time he would be doing such a thing. In a way, David felt a little guilty for submitting someone as brilliant as Lucien to the exploits of someone as devoid of a brain activity as Miriam. Such a thing was almost adequate punishment for the Prince's crimes, and he would hardly feel justified in bringing Lucien to the Church after the weeks they were going to have to spend with the blonde idiot.

As David outwardly gave instructions for how the pastry should be decorated, he inwardly started to wonder whether the girl's presence would simply serve to further bring him closer to his companion than he already was. If they were both united against a common enemy, (i.e. a mindless, inane moron), it may only cause them to grow closer together. It was a tactic that David had seen used by great political leaders before; they would bring their country out of depression by picking a small, powerless minority, and blame all economic troubles on that group. In doing so, those who were not part of that ethnic minority would put aside their own differences band together, becoming stronger and more resourceful in their efforts to alienate the smaller group further. Thus the country would become more and more industrious, at the expense of the few. In this case, Miriam would do no shortage of stupid things that would alienate her from the two men who operated at so much higher a level of mental activity.

As he considered the implications of his little plans possibly backfiring, the young man was oblivious to the minute fidgeting of his royal friend beside him. Doubtless Lucien was excited by the tempting fragrance that he had become accustomed to at his palace, but he was also awaiting for David's mood to cycle down again. The emerging pattern had become obvious to Lucien; his friend would rotate through a good mood toned by relative kindness to the Prince, inevitably followed by an outburst of agitated crankiness, with likely violent repercussions for the older man. With the purchase of this cake as the nicest thing David had yet done for him, there was no doubt, especially with the added annoyance of the Italian girl, of a dark storm brewing on the horizon. Lucien had never been inclined to the dramatic himself, but in the past days, it seemed that it was unavoidable; and he was at once interested and repulsed by the extremes of emotions the two men felt around each other. He definitely couldn't deny the fact that the knight was the only person who had been able to create stirrings of the illogical, the confusing, and the biased… all of it whirling around at once within the Prince's mind.

Both of them were stirred out of their contemplations when the baker presented them with an impressive confection: the cake was laced with slices of cooked apples and roasted nuts, drizzled with honey, and topped with wild raspberries, blueberries and more nuts and wild apple. In David's opinion, it was more than enough, and the baker was truly a master of his talent. He still shot a quick, covert glance at Lucien, and sought the other's approval. The look on Lucien's face was not of satisfaction, and David wondered what could possibly be wrong with the gift. The knight thought for a few quick seconds, and then, with hesitation, directed the baker to put more, much more, honey on top, and triple the berries. As the baker hurried to the back of the shop to address the requests, David whispered quickly: "Is that what you wanted?"

Lucien answered without missing a beat, but rather shyly: "Strawberries are my favourite…"

…And David reluctantly shouted back to the baker to quadruple the strawberries.

xx

"Why did Light do that?" Lucien inquired around a mouthful of truly delicious cake.

"I… er…" David blushed a little, unsure of what he could say that wouldn't make him sound like a total fool. "I thought you might be the kind of person who gets really annoying when they're hungry, and you're already irritating enough as it is." The knight allowed a slight smile, hinting that he wasn't being at all serious. "But don't think this will ever happen again. I'm not interested in sneaking around at all hours of the night, banging on bakery doors and paying pretty sums to satiate your spur-of-the-moment cravings for sweets."

"They are not 'spur-of-the-moment', as Light says. I have always eaten only sweets, as I find all other flavors boring." Lucien explained.

David was not impressed. "Well, that will end now, anyway. Besides, food is meant to nourish you, not entertain you. I had no idea you were so spoiled, your Highness." The younger man jeered, with a smirk on his face. "This is all less important than the real matter at hand. What we should focus on is… How do you like your cake?"

Lucien consumed another massive bite, and paused to analyze the plethora of flavors inside his mouth. "It is perfectly adequate," was the deadpan, and rather unsatisfactory reply. David felt a spike of rage make his heart beat accelerate: he had just gone through trouble he would risk for no one else, and his friend's reaction was no better than a mediocre, half-hearted grunt.

"Are you serious?" David spat with frustration. "Do you understand what kind of gesture my buying this cake for you is? You really are a spoiled ingrate!" David's face was visibly soured by the brief exchange, and the knight began to contemplate snatching the confection from the other's hands and giving it to Miriam. He felt so foolish! How could ha have reasonably thought that this had been a good idea? The young man was unaffected by the ominous silence that prevailed while he mentally screamed at himself and the selfish prince, but the quiet was an uneasy one for the man crouched over, clutching a fresh cake.

"Light, I apologize…" Lucien began, but seemed unable to find the right words to continue with. However, with that said, the knight's mood immediately softened. For a few more minutes, however, David was unwilling to relent in his private tirade over his error, and his distress and being unable to illicit the charming, childish expression the Prince had let slip earlier.

Finally, David decided to be a little more vocal about his thoughts. "That look I saw, when I told you we were to get sweets… I just… I wanted…" David paused in his struggles, and finally forced himself to say something he knew was a step down a very wrong, confusing path. Regardless, it was a path he had felt increasing temptation to succumb to in recent days.

"What would I have to do to be able to see that again?"

Lucien's eyes were imperceptibly alight for one, brief, sparkling moment, before he checked himself once more. "I am sure that Light is aware of what actions would solicit the desired expression."

David drew closer, and the cake was suddenly forgotten. "No, I'm not. I don't know what you want, Lucien."

There were years' worth of silence that prevailed for a few, heavy moments, when David started to speak again, much against his better judgment. Had he paused longer, he may have hesitated long enough to berate himself for yielding to his emotional irrationality so quickly.

The knight whispered, just as darkness started to permeate the wash of twilight: "I think we've both been feeling very new, difficult things… Things that have greatly to do with each other. Am I not right?"

Another pause, "Light is correct," was the answer.

The knight was closer, and Lucien did not recoil.

"I have never experienced any of these emotions, Lucien," David admitted in the softest voice, and the Prince felt the now familiar tingling warmth build in his chest and fingertips. "…Not until I was with you-" The knight moved closer, and it was apparent to both of them what they were on the cusp of committing.

"Light," The dark haired man began, sensing the tumult and pain that would result if they continued. "Do not do this. This could be a part of my elaborate plan to tear you from your pedestal in the church-"

"Don't lie," David interrupted swiftly, staring hard into the ash-rimmed eyes so close to his own.

"I know you feel the same way, Prince."

David leant forward, and the distance between their lips was closed.

xx


	8. Control, and Letting Go of It

A heartfelt thanks to all of you who reviewed so quickly; I was really happy to see how many people had actually been waiting for an update in this story. Very flattering!

Okay, quite obviously, things have changed between the boys. I wanted to make a quick remark that although they've only been together for four days, it's been proven (psychologically) that you bond much quicker with someone when you both have to rely on each other in high-stress situations. It goes without saying that this is the case with our two heroes, despite whether they like it or not.

Also, this chapter has been stewing on my computer for quite a while (obviously). Please forgive me. Oh, and Miriam might be a little un-Misa at times, but I really needed her to like… advance the plot.

xx _Deus Ex Machina_ xx

David's senses were at once overwhelmed and dazzled; his lips were tingling with the electricity of contact they had never felt before, and the young man could feel his breath stolen as his heart beats skipped and pounded. His fair skin prickled with previously unknown sensations, and his pleasure was so intense that he questioned how something like this could be wrong.

His friend, who was no longer a friend, vaguely registered the sparks of warmth flowing from his chest and fingertips to regions of his own body he barely knew, but this current was scarcely acknowledged by the French Royal. Even more so than the unfamiliar waves riding through his body, he experienced something else he had never known before: his brain was blank. For one moment, he felt rather than thought, he experienced without analysis, he released control of himself and placed himself at the mercy of the knight.

David sensed Lucien's submission, and the feeling was like an ignition in his chest. Replicating the gestures he had stopped himself from completing in the forest the night before, the young man extended his hand, placing his fingertips on the Prince's neck in the gentlest of caresses. Predictably, upon contact, David felt goose bumps spread under his fingers like ripples in a pool, and he could feel the other's pulse race even faster in tandem with his own.

In a moment, all of these things happened, as sudden and as powerful as peals of thunder, and just as quickly they ended. David took his lips away from Lucien's, and searched the other's face for the reason he had ever kissed his friend in the first place; and he was not denied.

The royal's eyes had lost all their haunting vacancy, and were filled with a pleased surprise and heady rapture, and an expectant feeling was about his mouth; as if he was about to speak, or he awaited another kiss.

David smiled, and was completely satisfied with Lawliet's emerging collection of new facial expressions. The two men were still so close together, but it was at this time that the knight's mind returned to the Church, and the Prince's thoughts cycled through what advantages he had thusly won or lost to the other.

Although he knew he was now inextricably mired in a trap he could never hope to escape, David did not regret his action. He knew that his feelings towards the other man were undeniable, and although Catholics prized discipline and rigidity above all else, Lucien's rhetoric on the nature of Christianity echoed in the knight's head, and he knew he was persuaded. Even as his mind cleared, and the passion of his first kiss faded, he could not reasonably say that what he had done was wrong. If God was truly benevolent and almighty, there was no way that two beings, expressing their true, affectionate feelings for each other was an affront in any way. Although they had kissed, David could in no way sense the universe crumbling or chaos prevailing. All that had altered was the moon was a little higher in the sky, and the painful discomfort the young man had been plagued with due to the denial of his feelings was subsiding. It had only been a second since their minute union had ended, and already the knight had considered, and made peace with, all these elements.

Lucien's feelings were indescribable, other than that a voice in his head interrupted his convoluted thoughts every so often, repeating the mantra that David was a person the Prince could fall in love with. The dark-haired man was in no way close to such an intense and all-consuming emotion as love, but what he _did_ feel, he could see easily metamorphosing into a complete surrender to the knight. It was at this point that Lucien began to think about his dead sister once more.

The knight finally interrupted the peaceful silence, and in turn, stirred Lucien from very dark contemplations. "To be honest, I don't know how to say this," he paused, "… But, Lucien, I don't think that was a mistake."

In complete contradiction to all of David's expectations, Lucien raised his eyes stare squarely, unwaveringly at his friend, and with an eerie intensity that immediately alerted the younger man that something had gone very, very wrong. He recoiled, and Lucien did not need to say or do more. The Prince rose, and handed the package with the remains of the pastry to the speechless man beside him.

"I no longer want this, although I appreciate the effort Light went through to provide it," Lucien announced, with an edge to his voice that David could only label as frigid. The knight struggled with his thoughts –had he misread the Prince? All along, had he been singular in his lovesick delusions? Had it been part of Lucien's plan to manipulate him, but a miscalculation on the royal's part that they would actually kiss? Was Lucien revolted? All of these overwhelming self-doubts welled inside David's head and threatened him with irrationality.

As the hunched, spindly man turned towards the village, signaling to the knight that their exchange was over, David slammed the cake to the ground and jerked his chained arm back so abruptly Lucien almost fell. David registered a momentary pleasure at the expression of shock on the other's face, which fuelled his aggression.

Their faces were as close as they had been seconds before, but either were now contorted with very different emotions. Lucien did not care enough to feel satisfied with his earlier assessment that David's mood would soon spiral downwards.

"You think you can throw me off by rejecting me? Is that what _this_ is about?" David hissed, mindful enough not to want to open the affair to the public. "This changes _nothing_." David stressed every word, emphasizing the cold feeling that was coiling in Lucien's stomach like a snake made of rock. Fear. He tried desperately to ignore it.

The knight continued; "I could destroy you in a moment if I needed to. You have not humiliated me, you have not manipulated me, and you have not succeeded in any foolish little scheme you had designed to make me love you."

"Clearly." Lucien replied very sarcastically before he could help himself. "Light's violent reaction is certainly a rational one-"

"Shut up." David said so dangerously that the older man had to make a serious effort to summon his courage before offering further challenge.

"For if Light was rational, he would immediately understand how revolting it is to be kissed by the self-same person responsible for a sister's murder. He would also understand that falling in love with said person would be as repulsive as it is impossible."

David forced a clipped, arrogant laugh, to mask the momentary burst of intense guilt. "Is that what this about?" he sneered. "I believe this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black, your Highness. What makes me so despicable, when compared with the man who has altogether _forgotten_ about such a precious sibling's death, and now remembers it so conveniently when he is in the most danger of being beaten? Hm?"

"I have not forgotten about her, Light's earlier romantic action was an unsolicited-" Lucien lied outright. Had he really been so caught up in this little game he played with David that someone he had spent over two decades with had become a distant insignificance? Was it anger towards David's actions that overwhelmed him, or shame towards his own, or rather the lack there of.

David again interrupted before turning on his heel towards town.

"You cannot fake goose bumps, Lucien."

xx

David had treated the Prince as if he were a disease on his limb that he desperately wished to be cured of while the two returned to their Inn. If Lucien had not been so lost in his own thoughts, he would have realized that the other's actions hurt him, if only imperceptibly.

It was already late, too late to find horses for the morning. David was obviously infuriated, and the doubt whether their departure tomorrow would be immediate or full of complications only served to further sour the young man's mood. As obvious as it was, it was still ironic that the anger manifested by both men towards their companion had been a poorly concealed deprecation of their own selves.

One thing both men were unanimous on was the prevailing desire for utter silence when they unlocked the door to their room. Both were immediately denied. The woman who was meaningless chatter embodied sat upon their bed, her eyes eagerly flicking towards the door as the two men entered.

"Oh, David! I couldn't sleep! At first I was just bored, and then I got lonely, and then I was ever so worried that that monster had managed to trick you… but I know how _smart _you are, mister, and so I guess there was absolutely no reason to be worried! Did you get the horses? Oh David, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No," David started, and Lucien was immediately put on edge. What David could say next could destroy any hope of further camaraderie between the two, who had just earlier in the afternoon considered each other as equals in every field. "The prisoner was a total abhorrence. Miriam, you would not believe the sinful blasphemes that came out of his mouth… He has confessed his has fallen in love with me, and plead with me to release him and allow him to accompany me as my lover."

"_Disgusting!_" Miriam shrieked.

"Exactly what I told him." The knight lied. "I was tempted to slit his throat on the spot, but I have absolute faith that when the Pope hears of his crimes, the punishment will be much more enjoyable to watch than a swift dagger." David's eyes met Lucien's, and the two shared a terrible moment, punctuated by how unreadable each pair of eyes was.

David seemed about to suggest they all turn in for the night, fielding questions from Miriam about how much he wouldn't rather sleep in her bed then alongside some ghastly perversion of a man, when he finished the night with the crowning betrayal of everything he had had with Lucien:

"Miriam, I forgot to mention it earlier, but the prisoner is fluent in Italian. He'll understand everything you and I say, and everything you say to him. So be careful… Goodnight." David shot a smile that would make an iceberg blaze towards the young girl, and blew out the candle as she left for her own chamber.

The darkness was cold and unpleasant for either man, and it was clear to both that tonight would be utterly sleepless. Neither attempted to speak to the other, any conversation would have been impossible given the degree to which each was driven to absolute distraction by their own private thoughts.

As the first sunrays of dawn warmed the floor of their room, Lucien and David maintained their silence and eventually readied themselves to continue on their journey. The morning preparations were pulled off without much difficulty, mounts were secured for the three of them, they even went to the blacksmith's and purchased a much longer length of chain for the handcuffs, and the necessary modifications to affix it in place.

The next week or so proceeded in the same, very silent manner, with occasional meaningless conversations between David and his female charge. Topics ranged from such epic, revolutionary threads of questioning as did David like Miriam's dress today? Wouldn't David rather save money, sell one horse and have Miriam ride behind him? When was the next village, because Miriam was starving and had been known in some instances to faint from hunger weakness, and if she did, would David carry her? And other such intriguing exchanges of a similar nature.

Miriam for her part hadn't screwed up enough courage to directly address Lucien yet, but she had certainly made her fair share of barbed comments about homosexuality or how handsome David looked at that day that were certainly intended to reach the prisoner's ears. The girl was happy enough for the time being, however, she had noticed that the two men weren't as close as she had originally feared, and the absence of conversation between them allowed her to relax and forget about any competition for the knight's attentions.

For both the Prince and his younger companion, their days spent in avoidance of speaking to each other were used for much self-reflection. Both had come to conclusions which could be surmised as such:

Lucien was horrified at his own neglect in remembering his sister. True, they had never been particularly close with each other, but he had truly loved her. Although they had been at odds as of late, especially since she had married, for at that time Lucien had silently criticized her for marrying for love instead of benefit for their city. But he cared for her safety, and her blood was on his hands as much as it stained David's. However, David had already said he had been acting out of duty, whereas Lucien admitted to himself he had been negligent. He had sent her out into the wolf's den, knowing she was not wise enough not to risk everything for the sake of pride. It had been his miscalculation that caused the loss of her life. Here he had been, her body not yet cold in wherever the Bishop had let it rot, and he was already falling for her murderer. Yes, he would admit to himself that he had wanted the kiss, felt its warmth, and delighted in such contact with the man he respected most; hadn't he entertained the idea that he could one day find himself in love with the knight? He had. There was no point in lying about it to himself.

David, in his own way, had spent the night filled with similar self-hatred and agony. Over the past few weeks, he had undergone a rapid, but profound change. Lucien had unwittingly pried open the doors that David had so painstakingly shut against his own remorse. All of his life, David had been taught the values of the Church, that Catholicism was the Only way, the Right way. All other "paths" towards God were the concoctions of the delusional or the sinful, and as such, they were to be destroyed.

But Lucien had, in so few words, poked holes in everything that had amounted to the meaning of David's life. Nothing the knight had been taught to believe made rational sense anymore, it was if a veil had been lifted from his eyes and his vision was unclouded. It may have taken another, less intelligent person months to come to the same conclusion that David had come to in a matter of days; but he had refused to stop thinking about the topic until he had it resolved in his own mind. And every time, he came back to what Lucien had said… Yes, David still believed in Jesus Christ, but the Savior's message had not been one of "Go forth and pillage thy heathen neighbours", it had been one of unconditional love. How could he have been so blind? Moreover, his own opinion of God was now at odds with that of the Catholic Church, what kind of omniscient, all loving God would condemn one kind of love and approve of another? Was not love _love_? There were many worse things David was capable of doing –had done- rather than loving another human being.

That aside though, there was no way he was reasonably in love with his companion. After all, you could not love someone who you could so willingly throw to the dogs as he had that night with what he had told Miriam. To be honest, he, in that moment, had wanted the girl to become aware of the potential of more than just a prisoner – captor relationship, her watchful eye would keep any of David's potential desires in check; his telling her that Lucien understood Italian was a way of making her feel even more threatened –if she knew that her conversations with David were not private-, which would hopefully make her even more weary. It was a preventative measure, but he had also done it in a childish effort to hurt Lucien. Never before had the handsome young man ever felt the sting of harsh rejection, it had injured his pride and his heart.

Happily, however, as the long days wore on, and Missy found it more and more difficult to keep herself from blathering, and as David's dreams became repetitious on one certain subject, both men began to feel a longing for each other's company. Albeit their circumstances made friendship an awkward map to follow, one that was invariably laced with traps and tricks, the moments in which they felt totally at ease with someone as intelligent as themselves were unforgettable, and worth the difficulty. Now that they had found each other, now that they had had a taste of the pleasant challenge of speaking to someone who had wits to match their own, they missed it. Finally one night, Miriam took things too far, and the two men were once again united against her idiocy.

"I'm so _bored_!" She whined at the table, over a meal of roast mutton and herbed potatoes. Lucien, by the way, was becoming even more severely thin, although he had had to force himself to down a few morsels of disgusting food here and there to avoid starvation. Sweets had obviously not been on the menu.

"Miriam, we'll be in Switzerland within a few days. I'm sure at the nunnery you will learn all kinds of new things-"

David weary answer was cut short, interruption a habit that the woman had gotten into lately that irritated the knight to no end. "I don't _want_ to go to the nunnery! It's going to be even worse there, I don't want to go at all. You know, you don't have to take me. We could run away together, I know we'd be so happy together, Davey-"

"Please do not be ridiculous," the knight replied tersely. " and I asked you long ago to address me as David, Miriam. I have a duty to your mother and to the Church to escort you safely to the St. Bernice nunnery. I hope you will understand that there is no room for any more discussion on the matter. Please finish your supper."

More whining. "I don't want to! I'll only go if you take me out on a date!"

"Miriam, that is out of the question," he could feel the veins in his head throbbing with threat of explosion. He must have already taken years off his own life with the rage he had forced himself to swallow after these imbecilic exchanges with the stupid blonde girl.

"No it's not! You don't think I'm smart at all, do you? What if I tell the dumb old lady at the nunnery that you tried to do… _indecent_ things to me while I was sleeping one night? I will if you don't take me out on a da-"

David rose from the table, and gave Miriam the same extremely dangerous, icy look he had given Lucien almost half a month ago. "I will not be blackmailed into _anything_, Miriam." David's voice was so frighteningly quiet the girl had to strain to hear it, although she looked petrified that if she leant any closer, David would reach out and bite her head clean from her neck. He continued, "It would be very foolish of you to try and ruin my reputation, and you seem to forget that no matter what you choose to fabricate about my actions towards you, you will still end up in the nunnery."

"I hadn't thought about that…" She whispered back, hoping she could now chalk her threat up to pure stupidity. "Sir David, I didn't mean it, I would never do anything like that to hurt your reputation… Please forgive me?"

After a moment's consideration, David reassembled his actor's mask, and this time, put on a show of being overly sympathetic, an expression that was totally at odds with his prior glare that would petrify living creatures into stone. "I understand, Miriam, we all make mistakes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so unkind. I've just been tired lately, I have many worries on my mind and do not sleep well. You understand don't you? I'd appreciate if we could go to bed rather early tonight… Miriam, you're sure you are alright with sleeping a little further down the hall? I will be in to check on you while you sleep, I assure you."

This unexpected blaze of kindness shocked both of the knight's companions, and although Miriam was foolish enough to take it as David's finally warming up to her charms, Lucien wondered privately if the young man wasn't doing it just for some long-awaited peace.

xx

The moment the door was closed and locked behind them, the candlestick holder had left David's hand at record speeds, with a destination of the rather expensive looking glass across the room. The ornament splintered with a crash, and fragments of silver showered over the floor. Fearing that the next episode of violence would be directed at him, Lucien dared hardly exist, lest he draw the unfortunate attention of the infuriated knight. However, instead of turning to send a dizzying punch towards his dark-haired companion –Lucien had removed his thumb from his mouth just in case- David heaved himself on the bed, where he allowed his head to fall into his hands.

Lucien immediately understood, David had been frightened. Miriam really had had no idea what she was threatening the young knight with, but a ruined reputation would doubtless be worse than the most torturous death for a proud man like him. That's why he had been so nice to her, he was scared she would lie about him and destroy him! Lucien did not know whether to feel superiority over his once friend, or sympathy for a man he respected.

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, Lucien barely breathing and allowing David as much space as their chains allowed possible, and David as still as a statue. Finally, however, in a moment as intense as a monk breaking his years-long vow of silence, David spoke.

"Lucien, I'm sorry." The royal drew his legs up close to his body, and he sat perched on the bed like a gargoyle supervising a cathedral courtyard. His thumb was reinserted into his mouth, and he chewed on it absently while keeping his eyes carefully trained on the other, waiting for elaboration, or a trick, or something.

"I can't take it any more. She's driving me insane. And I don't even know why we're not speaking with each other, and I don't know why I'm on this-… I… I just…" Whatever David had intended to say petered out into another quiet.

After a long while; "Light… I am unsure what the appropriate response in such a situation is…"

David sighed with a sort of relief. "I should have known you would say something like that. God, I would give anything to get rid of her and just go back to the way it was. She's just a liability… She could ruin everything. She has ruined everything."

"What does Light mean?"

"Well," the younger man began, and Lucien began to sense the return of his friend, "You told me you wanted to get to know me better so you could learn how to be a better ruler, in case you one day manage to win, right?" A smile. Very rare.

"I had worried that perhaps my original plan would not have the time to come to fruition…" the Prince began, but stopped. "I admit I did not learn many things other than how to best deflect the advances of a lustful teenage female."

This bad joke earned a laugh from David, and finally the tension that had prevailed between the two was abated. Once again friends, David felt comfortable offering Lucien some privileged information.

"The dreams won't stop…" He said almost sleepily.

Mutually, and wordlessly, the two men decided that it was best to try to turn in for the night, Lucien drew the drapes and lay down beside his companion in the darkness as he had every night, for more than two weeks now.

Inevitably, even though they were both exhausted, David continued fussing with the blankets and his pillow, unable to fall asleep. Accustomed to Lucien's non-existent sleep routine, David extended an invitation for further conversation. Everything was back to the way it had been.

"There is something I have been especially curious about, Light." Lucien said, finally removing his thumb from his mouth.

"What is it? Oh, I know. I would bet the rest of the coins we have left that you're testing the waters before asking me one of your inappropriate, and possibly irritating questions. Go ahead Lucien, I promise I won't punch you."

Despite the carte blanche, the older man still hesitated. "…I was wondering… How Light's first real kiss was." The query caught the knight as off-guard as it could, David already having prepared himself for a probe of this nature.

"I was wondering the same thing… I mean, about you. You were the one who walked away."

"In the interest of clarification, this means that Light is willing to admit that the incident after buying the cake actually happened? And that he initiated it?"

David took a few moments to consider. "Lucien, it's not something I regret." He turned on his side to face his friend, who already had his large eyes trained avidly on the younger man's face.

"It…" Lucien struggled for words. "I did not expect it to feel the way it did."

"Good or bad?" The other pushed.

"It was decidedly a positive experience."

"Lucien," David started but his words seemed stuck in his throat. "I… er… Well… I wanted to let you know that my feelings, confusing as they are, have not changed for you. I know before this whole mess happened… Well, I could see it in your eyes. You look at me with the same curiosity I have for you. I want to tell you, that curiosity has not gone away, for me at least."

Lucien appreciated that the other was once again opening himself up as a target for rejection.

"Light still intrigues me as much as he ever does. It is the one thing I can agree with Miriam on."

David responded with a look of mock scandal. "Are you trying to tell me you find me attractive, Lucien?"

Without missing a beat, and as emotionless as ever --but not avoiding the blush that exploded over his cheeks--;

"I am admitting I find Light attractive."

To intuit someone feels that way about you, and to hear it spoken out loud are two very different things, and Lucien's words had a very strange and endearing effect on his friend.

"I'm honestly flattered…" David paused, searching for something clever to say, but it eluded him. "I don't know how to react to something like that coming from your mouth… I'm happy you don't hate me after the way I treated you."

"I am happy that Light has obviously released some of his reservations…"

"You mean I seem to have forgotten that you and I have already earned ourselves a chariot to Hell? Well, I didn't forget, and I'm still a Christian. But, to be honest with you, I don't know what I truly believe anymore, I can't forget that conversation we had." The knight's last remark was without the twinge of confusion that would have made it sound as if he had 'lost his way'. To Lucien, he sounded like an intelligent man, now open to making his own decisions, and following his own moral code. David continued, "And what's this? This new word that you added to your vocabulary. 'Ha-ppy'?" The knight pronounced the word as if it were a mysterious cipher from a foreign language. He laughed at his own sarcasm, and Lucien felt at ease once again.

"I do not feel ashamed in telling Light that he makes me happy."

Clearly, David was heart-warmed. As ridiculous as it sounded, they had almost begun to miss each other after the torment of Miriam's blathering.

"You know, it's so hard to take you seriously when you don't sound happy at all."

"Light must trust that I am what I say I am."

"I do trust-" David began before stopping himself. Both remembered, for an instance, the roles they were supposed to be fulfilling. Those roles were for the outside world, however, and the two men continued developing their own private relationship.

"It will be a relief once Light has completed his task of escorting the lady to the nunnery. The event is only a few days away." Lucien commented after they had been quiet for a while longer.

"I agree, but it could be very dangerous if she gets any more ridiculous ideas in her head." David was again lost in thought. "What will happen to you and I after that, I wonder…" David mused aloud.

"I believe the most correct answer is, Light… That it does not matter."

The knight seemed to think about it for a while longer, and Lucien sought for more words to reassure his companion with, when his thoughts were seriously interrupted, once again.

David kissed Lucien, at first unsure of himself, but soon his confidence blossomed, and he reached a hand out to find the Prince's waist. The royal closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be drawn closer to the one person in the world he wanted to be close to. The metal chain that bound them clinked softly with the movement of David's hand under his friend's shirt, where he places the lightest of touches upon the other's skin. Lucien drew his breath slightly sharper with such contact, and David smiled. The knight drew his lips away from the other's, just by a few millimeters. Enough room for the other to say,

"Light was correct, one cannot fake goose bumps."

David' lips pulled tight in another grin, and he did not need to search the other for permission before continuing his ministrations.

The knight once again sensed his friend relinquishing control, and David delighted in taking it. However, soon memories of their previous kiss returned, and David felt the guilt of having killed this man's sister creeping back. Lucien, for his part, seemed to have been able to make some kind of peace with what David had done, but the deeper the knight found himself caring for the royal, the more he regretted having robbed him of his family. Confusion and anguish over the situation they were in, the situation David had gotten himself into permeated the new kisses he bestowed on Lawliet's lips. With every time they touched, David tried to communicate apologies, and communicate his fear of what the next month might hold for the two of them.

Desperate to bind himself closer with the one person he was in this mess with, the knight kissed harder and harder, at once relishing and despairing in the sensations that blossomed in his body. Lucien reciprocated, soon beginning to imitate the actions of the younger man, opening his lips and allowing the other deeper admission into his mouth. Excited and terrified to take things further, David slid his hand up the small of the Prince's back, his calloused fingers finding the nodules of the hunched man's spine. Under his fingertips he could feel the impressions of Lucien's protruding ribs and shoulder blades. David withdrew his lips, and after catching his breath, he whispered concern for his friend's health.

"You don't eat enough, Lucien. You're going to get sick."

"Light's food is disgusting," Lawliet offered, causing David to smile.

"It's going to get much colder in the mountains once we get to Switzerland. We're lucky it's still summer, but with no meat on your bones you might be miserable, Lucien."

"I am not worried about being cold," the other started, staring at the other with drooping eyes.

"Well, I'll make sure you stay warm." The knight promised, drawing his friend into the first embrace they had ever shared. "I know you can't take care of yourself," he teased.

Holding the smaller man, David soon drifted into the oblivion of slumber. And after staying awake for only another hour, Lucien unwittingly relaxed and slept within the knight's arms.


	9. Forced In

**ShiroSunday**. You made me want to cry with all of your wonderful reviews, you ended up saying pretty much everything I had thought about the story myself. They were exceedingly fun to read. Also, you asked a question about *ahem* "lubrication"... Because you made me so happy I will tell you now that that "chapter" has already been written, and the "issue" is resolved. I did actually take into account the fact that Light has pillaged some joints where such activities were uh... "popular". And of course, thank you to everyone else who took the time to review!

Also, I take back what I said about Misa being out of character. I re-read the volume where she and Light first meet, and she directly and indirectly threatens him with things that could easily reveal his identity as Kira, causing him to be manipulated (to some extent) to her will.

And I apologize if I lulled you into a false sense of security- If David is being nice it's analogous to the time he spent without memories of being Kira. Because this is an original story but one that is based on Death Note, David may or may not return to the way he was before. Only I know :)

Let's get it going, shall we?

xx _Deus Ex Machina_ xx

David was dreaming; a nightmare. His fussing had woken Lucien from a light drowse, and the Prince lay in observation of his captor, pupils dilated in the darkness. Although Lucien was again the primary subject of the knight's dream, the reverie was punctuated with uneasiness. In their everyday reality, both acted as if they had let their guard down, but either was aware that such a true vulnerability was impossible in their position. David was struggling against this, but his sub-conscious was forcing a head-on confrontation with the stresses that had been worrying him.

In the dream, they had already reached the nunnery, and Miriam was on the eve of her induction to the convent. Late at night, Lucien had bid David to follow him; they were standing in Miriam's room, the Prince indicating the body of the girl lying disheveled on the bed. Hesitating to check on the girl, David unveiled the bleeding corpse from dark blankets. Why are you showing me this? How did you know? David asked, Lucien grinning. …You did this? the knight asked, and the other's reaction was proof enough. Before David could decide how to respond, or how Lucien had escaped from their shackles, Lucien released peals of (convincingly) terrified shouts, and began straining at the handcuffs as if he wanted to escape the room and from David. Bewildered for a precious few seconds, the young man's reaction came too late; nuns from the adjacent rooms had already hastened to investigate. He killed her! Lucien screamed, pointing at David. Horrified gasps emitted from the various females now forming a crowd, and the knight could feel the sensation of Miriam's blood prickling his fingers. Looking down, he saw his robe was dyed crimson, blood dripping from the hem. How had he gotten so stained?

Suddenly, the foray was joined by the Abbess, who shouted something along the lines of I knew it! and demanded David be restrained immediately. She accused him with an icy glare, and explained to the swarm that Miriam had secretly confided in her that David was not to be trusted; he had already tried to take advantage of her before. The knight attempted a protest: I would never! he began to shout, but was expectedly ignored. Demon! Monster! rose the cries of the horde. Throw him in the dungeon! Torture him! David raised his open palms in a gesture of innocence –something that would have been much more convincing were his hands not covered with blood.

Before waking, the young man found himself thinking, what did Lucien have to gain from this? Getting the knight arrested at a nunnery would certainly destroy his reputation, but it did not clear the Prince's own name. What was the point? It was equally absurd now to muse on how foolish he was to ever trust the man in the first place.

David was roused by a slight touch on his arm; apparently Lucien had seen fit to return him to reality.

"It seemed as if Light was having a bad dream…" The Prince explained, and David nodded absently. Wiping the sweat that had collected on his brow, David's attention was drawn to his hands, which were moistened with perspiration. Rubbing his thumb over his fingers and palm, he recalled the feeling of having the girl's blood all over him. I'm innocent, he had wanted to say. Far from it, he realized. Why didn't I feel this horror of death when I was killing human beings on a word from the Church? Why am I suddenly afraid of having blood on my hands, when I did not hesitate to slaughter hundreds?

He sighed, and turned so his back was facing Lucien. He doesn't have to be so obvious about staring at me every moment of the god damn day, he thought crankily. David shut his eyes and attempted to close his mind against such thoughts of guilt, but he already knew sleep would be elusive. He recalled the dream. The bottom line was that he had opened himself too much to Lucien; there was no reason they could not be friends –or more-, but in the end, David had no idea if Lucien would kill him or sabotage him in a heartbeat if it served his purposes. And what about him? Was he really as prepared to hand Lucien to the authorities as he was supposed to be? Could he be a spectator to the other's death?

My survival is what is important, David decided without conviction. He dared not consider what he would choose were he faced with the decision to kill Lucien or die himself. I might have to be the one to kill him later, he thought. I can't fall in love with him, that's how most idiots screw up. David sighed again in frustration… Since when had he changed so much?

His irritation with the other faded once he realized that Lucien had always been Lucien, the other had always been up front with his true intentions. It was he himself that David was aggravated and confused with. The knight forced himself to avoid considering the consequences if he became even more deeply mired in this swamp of paradoxes he had stumbled into with the Prince. Tossing off the blankets, and relishing the cleansing feeling of the cool air, David returned to lying on his back… In his periphery he could see Lucien staring as unblinkingly as ever.

"What are you looking at?" David teased, trying to relax under the unnerving gaze of the other.

"May I ask what Light was dreaming about?" Lucien inquired, as politely as he knew how. With some training, he might even become almost normal, David mused blandly. He then considered whether or not to tell the truth… or how much of it.

"It was about you again," He started. Don't forget, he told himself. This is still a game.

"Then perhaps I should not have woken Light after all…?" Lucien's attempt at a joke was momentarily appreciated by its subject.

"No… I dreamt you betrayed me," David clarified. The look on Lucien's face was strange… that is to say, stranger than usual. It was getting light enough outside that the knight could see more than vague outlines in the room now, and once again he found himself gazing at his own eerie reflection mirrored within his friend's irises.

"Light must forgive me if he thinks I am incorrect, although I assume he will agree," Lawliet paused, and seemed to consider the possible repercussions of offending David. He continued matter-of-factly: "…There is no trust or agreement between he and I to 'betray' in the first place."

As was becoming expected by now, the two remained in silence for a long time. David could hear birds chirping outside of the inn, it becoming was time for the three of them to continue. With luck, David expected to reach the convent by late tomorrow night; he was afraid he would begin to conspire to turn his dream into a reality if he spent any longer with the half-wit girl. His attention turned back to Lucien, who was still quiet beside him.

"You're right, you know. If this is part of your plan, I mean, to make me forget who and what you really are, it's worked… At times. It's true that you and I have no agreement, no commitment to each other simply because I have…" David hesitated, embarrassed to continue. "…Because I may have kissed you a few times." He added reluctantly, and he could feel blood rushing to his face, coloring his cheeks. "If you were to kill me tonight while I slept, no one could accuse you of anything other than making good on your initial promises to me."

David rose from the bed, smoothing the sleep-wrinkles from his filthy undershirt. Going to retrieve his Templar uniform from the floor, he noticed Lucien had not left the bed with him. He looked back questioningly at his friend.

"I want Light to know that, despite present and past circumstances, I would never kill him while he slept." The comment was in a softer voice than usual for the royal, and David once more found himself struggling to maintain suspicions against the other. Offering the veil of a smile as a reply, the two soon completed their morning routine.

Outside in the hall, David had to take a deep breath, followed by a meaningful look aimed at Lucien. For a few precious seconds, the two men telepathically communicated their utter sympathies for each other, the suffering of the coming day in mind. With a fantastic lack of enthusiasm, David finally summoned the courage to knock a few times against Miriam's door. Without an immediate answer, David put his ear to the door. He heard nothing. The knight was about to knock once more, when he paused and said to Lucien:

"You know, we could just leave her here…"

David could tell from the look on the Prince's face that his friend appreciated the suggestion, but David convinced himself to knock once more. Finally, a very sleepy, very improperly dressed Miriam opened the door a sliver. Averting his eyes with a blush, David reminded himself to be kind to her, with the prior night in mind.

"Uh, Miss Miriam, I see you are in your er… under garments, I apologize for disturbing you… I was wondering how long it would take you to get ready…?"

The girl blinked confusedly a few times, yawned and finally answered. "Are we leaving already? I hardly slept at all… I was waiting for you to come check on me. You remember you promised, don't you?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course I remembered, when I looked in on you, you were already asleep. I would allow you to sleep longer, but I'm afraid we have to continue. When you're ready, join us downstairs for breakfast." Again, David presented Miriam with a smile that could animate stone statues; her obedience was ensured. Turning to proceed downstairs, David missed the look on his friend's face… In any case, Lucien would have covered it.

xx

"Porridge?" Miriam said once she was presented with their breakfast fare. "Is there butter…?"

"I requested they leave the butter out, I knew you wouldn't want it in." David simpered; his mask was so flawless it was beginning to fool even Lucien.

"You did?" She giggled. "It's so hard to eat strange food like this! I'm terrified of gaining weight… David how _do _you manage to stay so fit?"

The knight answered with mock good nature, "You need not worry about your figure. If anything, I must admit you are more beautiful than when we last met in Venice…"

"Oh David!" Many more blushes, giggles and coy smiles ensued. Lucien sat off to the side, forgotten for the moment.

Breakfast was eaten and fees were settled without incident, and as soon as could be expected from such a motley group, they were again on their way. In the hours that followed, Lucien privately decided that he preferred even their week and a half of silence to being forced to eavesdrop on the chatter David indulged Miriam in.

"I meant to ask, is that a new dress?" There, again. That damn smile!

"Oh," said Miriam, looking down. "This old thing? Well, I guess it was a present from my father before Mother and I left for France… Do you like it?"

"It suits you very well, you must have left many admirers behind you in Italy. As I remember, you had quite the following at that last ball you and I both attended."

"And _I _remember how you refused to dance with me! I must have asked you a hundred times, but every time you said it was 'improper'." Lucien amused himself with noting how she pronounced the word as if she had never heard it before. "It was just a silly old dance, David, no one would have judged you for partaking in the amusements." Miriam's smile connoted something much different than innocence, or at least, that was Lucien's very biased observation. His horse began swatting flies with its tail, and the Prince attempted valiantly to concentrate on anything but David's melting smiles for Miriam.

"I suppose… Captain Wickham and Lieutenant Vincheza were both enjoying themselves thoroughly by the wine tables. Do you recall?"

"I do," the woman replied. She obviously taking pleasure in reminiscing about the world she had shared with David years ago. Lucien privately reflected on the brief conversation he had shared with the knight when they had first entered Germany. All he knew about the man he slept beside was that he was born in England, but had been raised in the Church. He tried to keep himself from envying the girl; she obviously knew things about David Lucien would probably never find out… She shared memories with him that were from years ago, which practically eliminated the two weeks Lawliet had known his friend.

Miriam broke into Lawliet's thoughts, continuing: "But you always held yourself back. You were worried that since you were so young, everyone would judge you as not being ready. So you were always careful to stand off… am I right?"

David agreed, it was the honest truth.

"Oh!" She suddenly shrieked, startling her horse. "Do you remember your induction ceremony?"

"How could I forget?" Although the other was mostly turned away from him, Lucien saw what he felt was nostalgia at recalling a fond memory. "You were the one who gave me this," he said, indicating the silver circlet that adorning his brow. "It was a private ceremony, but you were selected to present the ranks because of your father."

"That was the first time we ever met, wasn't it?" She asked.

"It was. It was the best day of my life," David added absently. Miriam clearly thought he was referring to the fact that their acquaintance had formed that day, but Lucien knew the knight was recalling the pride he still felt at being the protégé of the Order. Perhaps David had not really changed so much after all.

It was becoming late afternoon, and Lucien despaired of having any quiet until Miriam was deposited at the nunnery. Striving to think on things other than the smiles David continually showered on Miriam, it inadvertently crossed his mind; was this one of many cogs in David's ultimate plan? Who was now playing whom? Lucien focused on the empty feeling in his stomach, and distracted himself with fantasies of the different pastries he could be indulging in, were he back at the castle. In the end, he was only left with the consuming feeling of dissatisfaction. Though his attempts to ignore them were worthy of applause, it was unavoidable that the other two would soon have his undivided attention.

"But he's so creepy!" Miriam whined, and Lucien's head swiveled to focus on her. It was no secret that they must be talking about him. "I don't know how you stand it to sleep in the same bed every night."

"Well, duty is duty, and I would never do anything to compromise my mission of bringing him back to Rome, his escape would be a disaster." David explained.

This was new, and he instantly decided he detested the experience of being spoken of as if he was not present. David was certainly carrying this new character of his out to the last detail, wasn't he? Although he had difficulty expressing it appropriately, Lucien was attached to the younger man, and he enjoyed their exchanges, verbal and otherwise. It would be an understatement to say that, if this whole thing turned out to be an expertly executed plan on the knight's part, Lucien would be sorely disappointed. Who exactly was David in the end? The way he so smoothly transitioned between knight, friend, lover, and aggressor… which of these was authentic? What if none of them were, and David had managed to fool everyone? He was certainly capable.

Lucien reminded himself of how dangerous a person like this could be; in a way he was very much like the Prince himself. Lawliet took great pains to guard his true thoughts and intentions, because showing his cards or confessing meant a loss of control. If he gave David a clue or admitted a secret, it would be to gain an advantage of the other. Lucien was beginning to feel like the knight's array of facades was just a different way of accomplishing the same thing.

"And what about those nasty things he said to you? You know about…." Miriam's voice lowered, and the Prince hoped David would intervene before he was humiliated much further.

David did cut in, "Well, we haven't spoken since then, it is possible it was a poor attempt to distract me… I admit however, that it means I can hardly sleep."

Lucien was becoming extremely tempted to remind David of his lengthy slumber last night, when he felt Miriam's eyes upon him. He met her gaze, and was impressed when she didn't turn away immediately. Both evaluated the other, Miriam's face the portrait of disdain. Before he could catch himself, he found himself thinking: David could never love a girl like you.

This is the last straw, Lucien berated himself. Childish as I am, I refuse to be absorbed in such a contest. And for the rest of the afternoon, the royal successfully distracted himself with thoughts on anything other than Miriam.

xx

David had finally ceded to Miriam's pleas to turn in for night, and the three found themselves once again at a table; two eating, one continuing his perpetual fast. At last, David broke the sounds of chewing and munching:

"We might reach the convent tomorrow night, but the most likely scenario is we'll be there the next afternoon. However, depending on the weather, it may take even longer, if it rains the terrain will become difficult and we'll make poor time."

"Is it safe to ride over the mountains in the rain?" the girl asked stupidly.

"It's safe," David answered surprisingly politely, and Lucien again lost interest. "It's just that the horses might have difficulty going through if it gets muddy. The pass we'll be going through is relatively even, the real mountains are a little further south. I'll ask once we get nearer, but I'm sure it will be fine…"

"Isn't there another, safer way that we could take?" Miriam probed. Her intent to delay her induction into the nunnery was comically obvious. Lucien thought about what he might be forced to do if David chanced to agree on an alternate, much longer route.

"There is, but it would take us weeks longer to find the regular trade roads around the moutains. We have to economize on the money your mother gave me as well, keep this in mind. Besides, they're most likely expecting you there sometime before the week ends. I wouldn't put our lives in jeopardy by taking a dangerous route, Miriam." For a moment, Lucien observed what he thought might be a momentary slip of David's mask… Was that irritation in his eyes? The Prince hardly had the first idea how to read body language; he was most comfortable relying on psychological clues and subtext.

David's 'face' remained intact for the rest of dinner, and Miriam, for her part seemed satisfied enough. Lucien continued to be as isolated as ever, not that it was a feeling he hadn't encountered before. It was simply the first time he had felt it around David.

xx

The Prince was hardly grateful that he and his friend were finally alone again, once David had finally said goodnight to Miriam and closed their door. David obviously detected no difference in Lucien's attitude… perhaps the other's eyes were a little more vacant than usual. No… not vacant, but absent.

"I thought I was going to have to tear my hair out," David said, resting with his arms behind his head. "What do I care about which dress she's wearing? It's no surprise she spent half of the entire evening complaining about how uncomfortable she was. What did she expect, that she wasn't going to have to ride a horse for twelve hours straight like she's been doing for the past ten days? And her voice!" David heaved a deep sigh, obviously savoring his isolation from the imbecilic noblewoman.

A heavy silence pervaded for a while, until David asked if Lucien was okay with sleeping. The Prince did not answer, instead he nibbled his thumb, seemingly intent to ignore that David had ever spoke.

"Lucien…?" The knight said finally, sitting up and moving closer to where the other crouched on the edge of the bed. A hand was gently laid on Lucien's shoulder, and the Prince suppressed the childish urge to shake it off. "Lucien…" David repeated, his voice in the softest whispers. "Tell me what's wrong…" his friend asked, and Lucien abandoned his silent game.

"Nothing is wrong, Light."

David smiled gently, "You'll have to try harder than that to fool me." Reaching from behind, the russet-haired man removed the other's thumb from between pale lips. Their hands lay together in Lucien's lap for a few moments before David pushed his fingers in between the Prince's. The knight's hand was warm.

"Are you upset about what I said today?" David ventured, immediately hitting the nail on the head… although Lucien would never admit it.

"There was nothing in today's conversation that would have upset me,"

This time, David laughed. "You're a terrible liar sometimes! You really think I meant anything I said to her?"

"Light certainly smiles a great deal when speaking with Miriam," Lucien tried to point out as indifferently as possible. He could feel David's body getting even closer to his. Soon, David's mouth was beside his ear.

"You're jealous," he said, grinning. Lucien was mildly irritated that he was the source of the knight's evident self-satisfaction. Was that really it? It couldn't be so simple, so petty. Should he tell his friend about what he really thought about him, about all these different masks? It could potentially be yet another lost advantage if David knew he was slowly prying under Lucien's defenses… But that was the _Prince_ thinking. On the other hand, the man who was Lucien and who was David's friend, felt the need to be reassured that the knight was being genuine when they were alone together. It came down to which ended up being more important.

"I hope I don't need to repeat my embarrassing monologue on my feelings for you," David began slowly. At such a moment, Lucien could not decide whether or not he was aggravated by the other's flippancy.

Although it was extremely difficult, Lucien forced himself to release some control, and the person that wished for David's acceptance was allowed to dominate. "Why does Light never smile at me like that?"

David was about to laugh, when he realized that Lucien was serious. He recalled their conversation –it seemed like years ago- in the forest after the royal had sprung him from prison. Lucien had expressed the same kind of doubt when he had asked the knight whether or not he thought he was ugly. It was near impossible to read the Prince; without any human emotion, and with a minimum of intonation in his voice, it was so hard to tell whether or not Lucien was actually self-conscious. This image of a vulnerable French royal didn't cohere with everything else David knew about his friend, and he decided Lucien was simply asking an honest question. To be fair, David decided to return with an honest answer.

"Every time I look at you, I'm reminded that we're supposed to be plotting each other's deaths. I'm sure you of all people can understand this paradox I'm conflicted between… I honestly can't decide whether or not to trust you. That, is why I cannot smile at you, I have no interest in pretending."

It seemed to take the other a few minutes to digest this information, obviously it had not been the answer he had been expecting. Still, David felt a sort of boyish pride that his exchange with Miriam had managed to spark such an immature reaction in Lucien as envy.

"Light is extremely convincing…" The older man finally trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Should he accuse his friend of being two-faced? It was only the truth.

"That's the whole point, Lucien." David said, the old edge returning to his voice. "You think I'm manipulating you, you can't trust me because you don't know who I really am? You're telling me you're stupid enough to fall for something like that? What kind of man goes so far as to embrace… kiss another man just to make an act more convincing?"

Lucien did not feel such a question needed an answer, and the two fell into quiet. Eventually, David continued.

"I know it's only fair, after all, I practically just told you I don't trust you either. I understand, Lucien, you know I do." The hand on the Prince's shoulder was forcing the dark haired man to face in David's direction.

"The day might come when we realize what really want… _who_ we really want to be. I can either be a Christian knight, and take you to the Pope, or I can be your friend, your equal who respects you and protects you. I don't know if there's even a choice for you Lucien, or if you've already made your mind up that, by nature and by birth, you are the Prince of Strasbourg and you'll do what it takes to regain what was yours." A pause. "If that's the case, then I'm sure you've already figured out my weaknesses. I'm being honest, although I know there's no way to prove it to you. I acknowledge that I've left a gaping blind spot that you could strike at if you wanted… I have sacrificed that protection to be your friend. I'm sorry if you took what I said to Miriam seriously, I was careless, but I did not mean to trick you or humiliate you in any way." After allowing for a few moments for either of them to reflect, David leant back and blew out the candle. The pair was enveloped in shadow.

David was again the first to speak:

"Is there anything I can do to prove… to prove that I'm being truthful with you?"

"Given the situation, this is an impossibility. In any case, if Light is not lying, his honesty would be revealed over time anyway." Lucien observed, wondering if David could read his internal confusion.

"…Am I still allowed to kiss you?" the knight asked somewhat shyly. Why was this relationship of theirs so difficult?

"Light has never needed to ask my permission before such an action," the older man allowed. He looked at David intently, his brain a flurry of questions, doubts, calculations and probabilities. Why had meeting this man suddenly negated everything that had once been so important to him?

Predictably, David leaned forward and gently kissed the Prince's mouth. Languidly, he caressed Lucien's neck with his fingers. Soon the hand found itself woven into Lucien's black hair, and the royal let the other to draw him close. The knight had held his friend for a while before he could feel Lucien's arms slowly creeping around his body. David smiled, he loved the feeling of being hugged by this man, and tightened his embrace.

"How did we get into this…" David voiced the golden question, Lucien inevitably unable to answer.

Soon, both succumbed to their exhaustion, finally relaxing underneath the down cover. Still holding the slighter man, David fell asleep almost instantly, this time, his slumber was without dreams.

Lucien predictably lay awake, reflecting on the fact that indeed, some small part of David must truly trust him to fall into such a peaceful slumber, Lucien could not pin point exactly when David had finally given up almost literally sleeping with one eye open.

xx

David awoke with supreme irritation, he was greeted with a chorus of heavy raindrops thrashing the window shutters. Lucien offered an immediate assessment:

"It may not have rained if Light had not said anything yesterday."

David groaned, and buried his head beneath the pillow. A rumble of thunder to the south made the knight want to scream in frustration. Defeated, he cast a look at his companion who was leering back at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"What do you want me to do about it?" David snapped crankily. "What time is it anyways?"

"It is still before dawn."

"Then no one will be awake yet, and we won't be able to settle our accounts with the innkeeper. We have no chance of beating the mud in the pass now. With weather this bad, we may even have to wait an extra day…" There was the possibility they would ruin their horses if the terrain became too difficult. Resigned, David sighed. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"I have not slept," Lucien responded.

"You know," David began eventually, "we could always just spend the day in the room. We don't have to wake her, I'll just let her sleep. At least that way we can minimize the time which we will spend discussing dresses and gossip."

David dubiously took Lucien's silence as his assent, and approached the window. The outlook was bleak, and the knight re-latched the wooden slats with disappointment. "Summer rains like this are too heavy to travel in, we at least have to wait until it lessens." The knight returned to the warm spot in between the covers, and sighed heavily. "Wake me when it's late enough to order breakfast," he requested before settling under the blankets.

A few moments passed, and Lucien listening to the sounds of the storm. After a while, David turned over, reaching for the other's wrist, and gently pulled him closer.

"Lie down," the younger man suggested gently. Lucien complied, and rested beside his friend. David pulled the comforter up to the Prince's ears, shifted closer to the other, cocooning them in the blankets. The Knight smoothed the other's wild hair for a time, finally murmuring, "…Sleep."

xx

Both men were startled from their repose with a loud knocking at their door. Miriam's voice followed.

"Are you two still asleep in there? It's almost eleven!"

"Is it still raining?" David called back, rising from the bed. He had to stifle a laugh; Lucien was blearily blinking back, hair more disheveled than ever. Straightening his face, the knight opened the door, and was met with an even more unpleasant surprise than the rain.

"I thought you might be downstairs this late, but I didn't find you," the girl chirped. David peered suspiciously at the man standing behind her.

"And this is…?" He prompted, his irritation quickly graduating to wrath.

"Oh yes," Miriam continued, "I couldn't remember which room you were in -silly me, I forgot you were right at the end of the hall- and I was so hungry so I went down for breakfast, and so I was trying to ask the innkeeper for some food but he doesn't understand Italian. Signore Cavaradossi overheard me-"

"And _Signore_ Cavaradossi is?" David was addressing the man directly this time.

"Pardon my manners!" The stranger hastily extended an arm for a handshake, jostling Miriam beside him. David's eyes flickered to the offered hand, and returned to the man's face. The man coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head as if that's what he'd been meaning to do all along. The handcuff chain clinked, Lucien now hunched at David's side. The knight watched his friend analyze Cavaradossi, missing the queer look on Miriam's face at the sight of the dark haired man. The Prince seemed to come to the same conclusion David had, this man was better gotten ridden as soon as possible.

The man was obviously unnerved by a specter like Lucien evaluating him so closely, but he valiantly struggled to continue his botched introduction. "I er… overheard… um… Missy trying to talk with the innkeeper, and well, I'm a Merchant, and you see my regular route is from Frankfurt to Sicily –that's why I speak Italian and German- and I couldn't help myself but come to the aid of such a beautiful girl," Miriam faked a demure blush and David felt like suggesting Cavaradossi wipe his slaver before he dribbled. Instead, he satisfied himself with clearing his throat loudly, and he once again had the stranger's attention.

"Oh, but please call me Martin." Again, the merchant reached for a handshake before remembering the prior rejection.

"Well, Martin," David said frigidly. "I assume you have much private business to attend to. I thank you for helping the lady, and I will bid you a good afternoon."

"Oh!" The other began with fidgets, "Missy told me all about how she's going to visit a relative at a nunnery just over in Switzerland, and it's on my way, so I'd like to invite myself to join you. Dinner's on me!" David shot a meaningful look at the girl, -relative? - and clipped his tongue short of telling the real reason why they were going to the convent.

"I'm sorry," The knight said, sounding like he meant exactly the opposite, "but I was given specific instructions to keep Miriam as safe as possible. The introduction of a stranger to our party will only mean more risk, I'm sure you understand…" he finished as he pulled the woman into the room. "Good afternoon!" David dismissed the other, closing the door on Martin as he spluttered and protested in vain.

He turned on Miriam, but kept his temper level. "You can't talk to strangers like that. It's improper for a girl your age to be seen with a man she's not related to. More than that, he could have abducted you, and we would have never been able to find you. I apologize for losing track of time, I would have checked on you if I thought you were hungry, I wanted to let you sleep in." Sweet liar David. He took the girl's hand in his, "I am simply concerned for your safety."

Miriam bubbled with delight, and Lucien prepared to tune out for the next four hours. Instead, however, David turned to his companion and asked in French if the other wanted breakfast.

"Not unless there are strawberries," Lucien responded instantly. With a grin that did not escape Miriam's captive attention, David led the other two downstairs (after checking the coast was clear of idiot merchants). He decided to gloss over the details when the girl asked the reason for the shattered mirror on the wall.

The rest of the morning passed relatively undisturbed; with the exception of when the innkeeper snottily asked Lucien whether he wouldn't rather eat the honey directly from the pot if he was going to spoon so much of it into his mug of hot milk, and then later when David had to explain (there had been a struggle with the prisoner) and pay for the shattered looking glass the maid discovered in their room.

However, he was pleased that they seemed to have lost the dimwit merchant; David's mood brightened even further when the rain had cleared by early afternoon. The knight quickly made plans based on his knowledge of the area- they could reach the last village until the nunnery shortly before midnight if they left immediately. Although weary that they might get caught in the forest in after sunset, he calculated that the benefit outweighed the potential risks.

xx

The three were on the edge of the village; Miriam's excitement seemed to have sobered, although David had not put less effort into coddling her. Lucien scrutinized the two, wondering why he had ever bothered participating in last night's conversation if David was going to pamper the girl regardless.

The knight was savoring a deep breath of the rain cleansed air –he could see the forest just a mile away- when they were stopped by shouts. David's first instinct was trouble, and he soon saw he was right but in a different way. Martin was trotting along on a horse that might as well have been a pony, with a goofy smile on his face. Blanching, David spurred his horse and led their mounts into a gallop towards the forest. Please leave us alone, the knight prayed.

"Wait! Wait! Missy! Uh… Sir! Knight!"

Acknowledging the necessity of having to face the bumbling fool or deal with him trailing them for the next nine hours, David convinced himself it was better to get it over with. Halting his horse, and noticing Miriam had fallen behind anyway, David reached into his boot and withdrew his dagger… From here it would be an easy throw and a clean kill…

"Hey!" Martin chirped. "The more the merrier, right? I get the whole safety concern, you can count on my honor. I would never let anything happen to such a pretty girl anyway-"

"The answer is No." David said, casually making sure that his blade caught the sunlight. "I told you, we're traveling alone. Please respect my request, or I'll be forced to treat you as a danger."

"Whoa now! I mean no harm!" The man pleaded, his hands lifted in surrender. "The road just gets so lonely sometimes, you know?" Martin looked almost younger than the knight himself. David's temper was reaching dangerous levels of agitation, and he was about to provide the merchant with a last warning, when Miriam spoke up.

"Sir David, please let him come? I know he's a good person, he's just tired of being on the road alone."

"He's also very interested in you, Miriam." The knight pointed out. "A beautiful woman like you has to be weary of any man who is so eager to spend time in her company."

"I love it when you protect me!" She giggled. David considered throwing the dagger at her instead. "Please? David? It will only be one night. I know I'll be safe with you around. Please?" She was beginning to plead, and the knight began to worry they were straying into volatile territory once more; if Miriam didn't get her way, what would say to the Abbess at the convent? David was thinking beyond the possible ruin of his reputation, drawing undue attention to he and Lucien from the Church could easily result in both of their deaths. Focus on the larger picture, he told himself. He gave in to the girl's demands.

"Fine, he can stay with us for one day. But he pays for his own room and meals."

Martin overheard David's allowance, and proceeded to stutter and fumble with thanks and compliments until the knight courteously demanded he 'Shut up'.

xx

A/N: In case it wasn't obvious, Martin Cavaradossi is Matsuda/Mitsui. Once again, a character I would only introduce to advance the plot, which he'll do next chapter. Yes, the story is entirely planned out… One of the last chapters is already written.

Let me know what you think?

Oh, and Lucien putting honey into hot milk: 15th century = tea isn't traded yet, and sugar cane is not readily available. In case you were like… umm wtf. And by the way, honey milk is DELICIOUS. :3


	10. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, Four is?

This time a shout out goes to **Fouloldron**, who is usually the first reviewer to comment on an update. Thank you for the feedback, and thank you too everyone who reviewed : )

On a side note, it's getting friggen tricky to write David's character. Obviously he's based off of Light, but David is in this weird limbo where he's almost flip-flopping between the characteristics of Light and Kira, who have totally different emotional responses. Also, the story is primarily focusing on David, which was an intentional tool to keep Lucien's feelings more unknown. But it's been a struggle to convey the fact that Lucien worries what David thinks about him, without making him too self-conscious. I would truly appreciate though, if you notice that the boys are acting strangely, to honestly let me know… The point was not to take liberties with either character. Thank ye kindly.

While writing this story, I always listen to music, and you know what they say, simple things amuse simple minds. Katy Perry's Hot N Cold is probably how Lucien feels about David's extreme mood swings. I would not be surprised if no one else found that funny.

xx _Deus Ex Machina_ xx

Although the rains had diminished to a drizzle, once inside the forest frequent stops were required to pry cakes of mud from underneath their horses' hooves. David saw to both his and Lucien's mounts, Martin chatted with Miriam as he inexpertly tried to take care of hers.

"Watch what you're doing," David commanded the young merchant. "If you pierce the flesh, not only will we have a limping horse, you'll probably get kicked unconscious."

"Oh, uh... Right…" Martin said, turning to hide his humiliated blush from the girl. The knight scrutinized the other's actions for a while before finally asking,

"Have you ever even done this yourself? It can be done in one motion, and you take twenty." David strode over, taking the grooming tool from Martin's hand, and completing the whole job within a minute. Lucien, observing such an action, imagined that it must be a necessary talent for a Templar captain who would be on campaign for years at a time. Again, the Prince found himself wondering about his friend's past, the experiences the other had had that made him who he was.

"Well, I admit I've only watched others do it a few times… I usually _pay_ the stable boy to care for my horse for me," Martin countered. David found the other's bravado at being wealthy almost comical. All the money in the world would not buy you help if you were stranded between towns with no idea how to take care of yourself. David also had a feeling that the other had never actually seen anyone take care of a mount until the moment the knight had done it in front of him.

"There's no excuse for inexperience for a traveler like yourself," he educated Martin snidely. It was a miracle that this man had not been murdered or robbed a thousand times over already. Cavaradossi was silent for his part, and David could tell he had mortified the other in front of Miriam. The knight decided to leave well enough alone, although the merchant could not hide that he was a feeble-minded, naïve half-wit, David was not sure whether being so arrogant had the same joys as it once did.

After another half an hour on the mucky path, David's attention turned to Miriam. The girl was being uncharacteristically silent, and he could not tell whether it was a side effect of Martin talking enough for both of them, or whether she had something on her mind. She's probably just upset over going to the nunnery tomorrow, he told himself.

"So how do you two know each other?" Martin ventured. He was apparently the only one who was not content to travel in silence.

"We met in Italy," David surmised nicely. Doubting he would glean more details from the knight himself, Martin turned to Miriam to elaborate.

"Sir David is the youngest knight in the Templar Order to be made a captain, Signore Cavaradossi. I was asked to be the woman who presented the men with their ranks in the public ceremony where Sir David got his circlet." She offered, with a far off look on her face.

"Wow, it sounds like it was pretty important," Martin smiled. "I had no idea Sir David was that gifted." He continued, "What happened after that?"

"Nothing really," Miriam admitted. David was starting to realize that the merchant was asking these questions to find out exactly what the knight's relationship was with the noblewoman. "I was fourteen, and he was only eighteen going into the Order. Father was making plans for me to be married, but I kept refusing, because there was only one person I had in mind…" The other two had fallen behind quite a few yards, and David was extremely grateful that he was riding ahead of them; his facial expression was indeed a strange one. He was not so lucky as to escape the watchful criticism of his friend who rode beside him.

Martin laughed so awkwardly that it was almost painful. "You're talking about Sir David, I guess?" Who the hell else could she mean! David wanted to yell. This was an exceedingly uncomfortable situation for all four of them, (actually, Lucien was probably curious), and it was best dropped as soon as possible. Martin obviously didn't realize that the knight was still in earshot.

"Of course," Miriam replied without shame. "That day, I heard him speak, and I was moved by how strong his sense of justice was. He said 'I will punish all sinners, and make this rotten world into God's land once more'. All the other men weren't like that, and the ones Father offered me to were just interested in our money, or they just kept telling me I was beautiful. Sir David was the first man who didn't care about either of those things, and I told him, 'One day, I'll make you love me,'" She trailed off, and David wondered whether he should tell her that these were matters better left not discussed.

"Well," Martin started, his tone noticeably deflated. "He's become a knight, and knights can't really go around marrying young, gorgeous girls…"

"I know that," Miriam said, "But at the time I could think of no one else. That's why I'm still not married…"

"But how did you two meet again? You said you've been with him since Germany, right?" Martin asked nosily. Please stop, David plead silently. His back to her, he could not see Miriam blanche, but he could well imagine it. It would be even more embarrassing to interrupt them now, and let Miriam know he had heard everything they had been talking about.

"Mother and I were coming back from a trip to France, she said she wanted to go on to Spain before coming back home, but um…" She paused, scrambling for a believable lie. "I said I was tired of being on the road for so long, and I wanted to go back. It was a lucky coincidence that we met Sir David in Germany like we did; Mother knows him as well as I do and we both trusted him to escort me back."

"So why are you staying at the nunnery? You said to visit your sister, but how will you get back? Is Sir David going to wait with you there? I have no pressing business in Sicily, I could take you back-"

"Time to take care of the horses again." David announced, dismounting. He had to admit to himself that he felt bad for the girl, she, as well as her family would be humiliated and dishonored if the truth came out. This time, he patiently instructed the merchant on the basic grooming techniques, hoping to dispel the other's interest in personal matters. Once done though, Martin seemed eager to resume the conversation, so, as politely as he could, David warned them that their 'private' chat could be heard by the four of them.

"You two are very talkative this afternoon," David commented, as casually as he could. The advisory practically whistled as it flew over Martin's head, but the lady immediately understood. David was taken off-guard by the look she gave him, one that said she had meant for him to overhear. He declined the opportunity to once again lecture her on the proper behaviour of a noblewoman.

David assessed their surroundings; they seemed to be pretty deep into the forest already. At any rate, they were a few miles from town, and there was no other traffic on the trail. It was in places like these that roaming gangs of outlaws enjoyed setting traps for unsuspecting travelers. David decided to warn the others, although he suspected all he would succeed I doing was making Miriam and Martin anxious.

"The road ahead gets much more dangerous, and there's a possibility that there could be bandits hiding in the trees. The lady will ride beside me until we reach the next town, I will protect her in the case of an ambush. Martin, if you are armed, I would recommend you to have your weapon at ready." Martin unsheathed his flamberge with gulp, David was convinced he had never learned how to use that either. Thus, with a bit of a struggle due to the narrowness of the path, the group's formation was changed. As Lucien was turning to ride back past him, David realized that, in guarding the girl, he was leaving his companion as unshielded as a deer in a field. Lucien, perhaps even more than Martin, was in the most danger of being injured or murdered if they were ambushed.

"It's only out of duty," the knight spoke in French, but the other pretended to be deaf. David tried to convince himself that the Prince could self-defend if necessary.

"What did you say to him?" Martin asked squeakily. The knight knew the merchant would be useless in a fight if he were already this nervous at the mere mention of one.

"I told him to try not to scare you too much," David smirked. Martin shot an uneasy glance at Lucien who, bless his heart, was monitoring the merchant with one of the most ghoulish faces in his repertoire.

xx

The group continued on the path, in silence for hours. It was beginning to get dark, and David was becoming more anxious about the threat of attack, and in summer the dusk arrived at an extremely late hour. He was relieved when the terrain began to even and the trees thinned, and, passing through a few fields, David knew they were getting closer.

"We should reach the village in about a half of an hour." He announced to the rest of the party. Traveling on the road, he was strongly reminded of the days he had spent here escorting the Bishop towards France.

"Great, because I'm starving!" Martin declared, and Miriam admitted she was hungry herself. David had not allowed the party to stop in the forest to eat while they were in such a vulnerable position, and it must have already been the tenth hour of the night. They had not eaten since before the rains had stopped.

The four reached the town inn without incident, and, with much grumbling from the innkeeper and cook, they finally sat down to a grand meal of roast venison, potatoes, cabbage and parsnips. There was even something for Lucien; David discreetly requested a loaf of fresh bread be brought with an assortment of fruit jams and preserves.

"Have you two already decided what will happen with Missy tomorrow?" Martin finally said, through a mouthful of mashed vegetables.

"She has told me she would be staying there with her relative for a lengthy period of time," David covered. "Of course, I will have to proceed to the Vatican as soon as possible, and when I'm there I will give a message to her father to send another escort to bring her the rest of the way."

"Oh, you don't need to! I really don't mind staying there with Missy until she's ready to go back…" The other offered.

"Given the fact that you have no ties to her family whatsoever, such an arrangement would be absolutely impermissible. Also, this _is_ a nunnery we're talking about, and I doubt the Abbess would encourage a strange man staying there for an undetermined period of time."

"Oh, right…" Martin ceded. "I hadn't thought of that…" Miriam aimed a grateful expression at David, and Lucien crunched his toast loudly.

"What is he doing…?" Martin asked dubiously, a finger indicating the Prince. Lucien was licking jam globules off his plate.

"… A strange er… French custom, uh…never leaves the plate dirty," David dismissed hurriedly, his cheeks flushing. He regretted ever believing that the other was anything approaching 'normal'.

Soon, they all agreed that it was time for bed, and each proceeded up the stairs to their respective room; Cavaradossi was at the very end of the hall, Miriam was beside David and Lucien, with strict instructions not to open the door for anyone but the knight.

Finally, the two friends were at leisure.

"Why were you doing that with the jam? Aren't princes supposed to have impeccable manners?" David asked the other, smiling. "If you get that hungry, you should actually eat something for breakfast."

David was answered with quiet; apparently Lucien had not regained his hearing in the course of the afternoon.

"Lucien…?" David called, once again disregarded. The older man was hunched on the bed, toes grasping the blankets like fingers. His back was facing David. "Why are you ignoring me?" the knight asked, grabbing his friend's arm and forcing him to turn around.

"Hm…?" The Prince asked, as if he hadn't heard. Predictably, this irritated David to no end.

"Stop acting." He ordered. Lucien stubbornly refused to admit that he had ignored his companion. "What's wrong? Are you angry with me?" David asked, quickly losing patience.

"Nothing is wrong," Lucien replied mildly.

"You're such a child!" David sighed, exasperated. He considered for a few moments before guessing, "Is this about you switching places with Miriam today?" Lucien's hesitant silence was enough. "It is!" David pressed.

"Light obviously wanted to ensure Miriam's safety in case of an incident," the Prince commented.

"Obviously! She's a woman! Moreover, I was beside you in the farmhouse when you kicked a man in the throat, Lucien. Besides, when did you begin counting protecting your life among my duties?" He added sarcastically.

"Since Light declared he cares about me, and asked me to believe he is an honest man."

David was speechless for a moment, mouth opened uselessly. Finally, "That's not the sort of thing I was talking about, Lucien. I… What did you reasonably expect me to do?"

"Nothing differently than what was done this afternoon."

David groaned in frustration. "Are you even being serious? This is ridiculous. Tell me, what do you even want from me?"

"Also nothing." Lucien responded shortly. "But Light must also expect nothing from me, especially not to trust that his concern for me is genuine. It is only fair."

The knight was dumbfounded for a moment. Lucien was so stubborn that David didn't even know where to begin to try and argue with such logic. It made it worse that he saw the Prince was right, in a way. Eventually, he started. "Like I told you last night… and I know it sounds strange. But you have to understand that I have to be two people right now… I am David your friend, who would save your life no matter the consequences. But I'm also still a knight, and you are my prisoner. In such a role, other duties can and must come first."

Lucien was evidently not convinced. "Light should understand that saying such things makes no sense. One person cannot have such contradictory obligations that both hold equal importance. Both cannot be true, while they are so different. Only one can be authentic, and Light made it clear today which 'person' he actually is."

That son of a bitch! David thought, enraged. Perhaps there was a reason he had taken the Templar vows of a solitary life, he was apparently not near patient enough for relationships. He felt like punching the Prince and holding him at the same time. So much for not being able to truly want two, very different things, he mused. If Lucien refused to admit that paradoxes were possible within the human heart, David saw no real way of proving otherwise.

He breathed deeply, and calmed himself. Sometimes, the Prince was so irritating because he was right. But mostly, it was David's despise of Lucien's pointless mind games that made him lose patience. The only benefit he could see for the Prince was the possibility David would begin to doubt himself; but the other's offensive and inflammatory remarks wouldn't achieve that. It was highly possible that Lucien simply could not help himself but try to trip David at any moment, perhaps he found it fun. He both hated and enjoyed the constant challenges from his friend.

"Lucien," he said, after a time. "I apologize. I would never have let anything happen to you even if we had been attacked in the forest. I would have found a way to protect both you and Miriam."

"And Signore Cavaradossi?" The royal added, referring to the merchant's utter uselessness.

"Well," David said bashfully, "he might be more disposable than you two…" Lucien was unfazed by the joke. Summoning his courage and promising himself he would lose his temper if he were rejected again, David reached for the Prince's hand. Lucien did not pull away. "You're telling me, then," David continued, "that you don't have any conflict with your feelings for me?"

"I am clear on the boundaries of my relationship with Light." Lucien answered.

"Which are…?" The knight pushed, with trepidation.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. David quickly withdrew his hand, and with no effort to hide his annoyance, told the person to enter. Martin's head popped through a gap in the door.

"Hello, um," his words caught in his throat when he saw the look on David's face. "I er… I was just um… coming to er… Give you the money to pay for the dinner. I er-"

"That is generous of you, but tomorrow morning is a better time to settle matters like that, Martin." The knight's tone disallowed any further conversation. Martin's head disappeared, and David turned back to his friend. He did not notice that the merchant had not closed the door far enough for the latch to catch.

"Lucien, it doesn't matter what your intentions with me are… And knowing that you most likely still want me killed, I still give you openings… moments where I trust you. Surely, this is proof enough that at least a small part of this is not an act…"

He leaned forward, and kissed the other gently. Lucien did not respond. David was about to ask if Lucien would tell him how he really felt, when the knight's attention was instantly drawn by the click of the door closing.

"What was that?" he whispered to Lucien, but the other's carefully guarded expression offered no answer. "…Martin?" Without waiting for an answer, David rushed to the door and flung it open. There was no one. Surveying the dark halls, he found they were also empty. Not without suspicions, he closed the door properly and turned the key in the lock. Next, he walked over to the window, a held his hand by the crack in the shutter.

"It must have been a draft from the window that blew it closed," David said, not entirely satisfied with such a conclusion. Uneasily and without words, the two went to sleep.

xx

Finally, today they would be rid of Miriam, although David had to admit that she had become exponentially more tolerable in the last day. Regardless, he was glad that he would finally be free to talk with Lucien during the day as he pleased. He noted ironically that Miriam's presence had not, in fact, prevented more intimacy from developing between the knight and prisoner, and she had never once taken real advantage of being able to speak to the Prince in Italian. Well, plans did not always go as they were intended, and in this case, David could not really say he regretted his strategy's failure.

During breakfast, the knight was careful to scrutinize Martin's attitude, the other's countenance seemed as such that he had not overheard or seen anything pass between the two friends. Suspicions abated, their food was eaten in peace, and accounts were settled. Without any real delay, the four of them were soon starting the trip to the nunnery.

xx

The St. Bernice Convent was a beautiful place, and the elderly Abbess who oversaw the nunnery lovingly greeted David.

"My dear son! Back so soon? Oh, and you've brought others… My my, how long has it actually been? It feels as if you and the Bishop were here just yesterday," the knight crouching to let her kiss his forehead. Lucien could tell that, by the way the two interacted, they also had a long history.

"Mother," with unhidden affection, David held the old woman close. Surely they were not family, Lucien thought. If they were, would they not be speaking English with each other? Hadn't the knight said both his parents were dead? The prince decided to inquire about it later. David continued, "I was forced to turn around as soon as I reached Strasbourg, that's why I am back so soon." Their embrace ended.

"So this man you're chained to… The Prince…?" At this, Miriam and Martin exchanged surprised looks, until now, neither had been aware that Lucien was much more than a common criminal.

"Yes," David answered. "I'll explain later. But I understand you already know Miss Alonzo is coming to stay with you? And this," he said, gesturing to Martin, "is a merchant who traveled with us according to Miriam's wishes."

The Abbess offered a crinkly smile at the two young people, saying to Miriam, "Everyone here welcomes you, my daughter. How lucky you were to find young David on you way here. I am confident you will find this place more peaceful and full of joy than any other… I trust you will become comfortable here with time, although becoming a nun can be difficult…" And to Cavaradossi, who had a dumbfounded look at his face at hearing Miriam's real purpose for being at the nunnery, she said: "We also welcome you, any friend of Sir David is a friend of the Church. Please, rest here as if it were your home. There is the cook's cottage in the back, and I will arrange for you to stay with him, if you need a few days' respite from the road." Finally back to David, "My son, how long will you be staying…?"

"I must leave as soon as possible, as I will explain to you as soon as we have a moment."

"But it will already be too late to get to the next village safely, won't you at least consider spending the night? You must at least stay for dinner…" She implored. The Prince watched their exchange with fascination.

"Mother… I… well, I'll consider it," he smiled, and Lucien could immediately tell it was not another mask.

Satisfied, the Abbess fussed over cleaning David's clothing, feeding him and otherwise taking great pains to ensure he was comfortable. Miriam looked at the pinnacle of misery, and Lucien wondered, especially if she were so committed to David, why she had ruined her chances for any marriage at all with some Frenchman. As a Catholic girl, she would have known the consequences of promiscuity… It was most likely a poorly thought out whim of the moment that she had foolishly acted upon.

The Abbess beckoned for David to follow her to her offices, while she gave instructions to other nuns about what to do with Miriam and the visitor. Finally, in the privacy of the old woman's chambers, David could explain. At the door though, the Abbess asked,

"He must come in as well…?" She inquired, gesturing to Lucien.

"The prisoner cannot leave my sight. He is very high risk, and I cannot allow the possibility of his escape." David replied, the woman nodding in understanding. The two men were invited in.

The old woman beckoned for David to start, and he obliged. "We were not inside the city gates five minutes before we were greeted by the Prince's sister. She invited us to a ball, but was offended when the Bishop accused her and her brother of being heathens, or something of that nature. They exchanged some heated words, and the Princess approached the Bishop in a violent manner, her guard had also drawn their weapons. I was sworn to protect the Bishop's life without question, and so I was forced the kill her. At that moment, the Prince appeared, threatened my life, and was subsequently placed under arrest. The Bishop asked that I be the one to escort the prisoner back to Rome, given the trust he and the Church have in me."

"And he could not send more men along to help you…? Must you be handcuffed like this to him? Isn't your life in danger?" She asked, with maternal concern.

"Yes, my life was in danger at points, but I took several precautions to make sure I was not in unnecessary jeopardy. The Bishop recognized that it would be difficult to maintain control of the city, even if the Prince was dethroned, and he could not afford to lose any more men. Please…" David's voice softened, "Do not worry unduly. I assure you I am at no more risk than on any other campaign I've done."

The Abbess did not appear to be completely convinced, but she let it pass. "My son, when was the last time you Confessed? I could hear your Confession now," she invited.

Where would I even begin? David thought bitterly. "Forgive me, but I'm tired, may it wait until tonight?"

"This means then, that you'll be staying for dinner?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, mother," he allowed, smiling once more.

xx

The Abbess was glad dinner was over, her young charges would no doubt be gossiping over the strange prisoner that their beloved knight was attached to. Waiting for David to return to her office, she sat at her desk, beginning her nightly copying of the Bible.

After a few moments, she noticed how hot the room was, summer always made the convent air as thick as molasses, and she opened her window that overlooked the garden. Pausing for a few moments, she stared at the beautiful moon, enjoying the far off song of a nightingale and the breeze on her skin. Murmuring a quick prayer of thanks to the Creator, she returned to her bureau and continued her diligent work.

xx

Dinner had been a highly awkward affair, the nuns had been enchanted with David and disgusted by Lucien in turns. However, all Martin could focus on had been the desolation on Miriam's face. He had been itching to speak with her privately all day, and he took the opportunity of the quiet after dinner to invite her to a walk in the garden, and she drearily accepted. The merchant was glad to notice that the knight and the Prince had apparently disappeared.

Outside, Martin had no idea what he should say, so Miriam was forced to start with embarrassment: "Are you going to ask me why I lied to you about visiting my sister?"

"Oh.. uh…" Martin answered inelegantly.

"Well, I might as well just tell you the truth now. No one else has given me the chance to." They walked amidst the orchard, and he gave her his undivided attention. With a deep breath, she continued. "I told you my feelings for David, I'm not ashamed of them. Mother sent me here, because of something that happened in France…" she was having difficulty finding the right place to start, and Martin was beginning to get confused. "Well, what happened was that Mother and I left Italy for France, they have famous spas there. After a while there, I met a man, some dirty old politician. He wouldn't leave me alone, he was starting to really bother me. Finally, he asked me to marry him, and I told him I would rather catch the plague.

"Now, this was in front of a few of his friends, and Mother… and I suppose he felt embarrassed or something like that, but he said with everyone listening, 'That's certainly contrary to your actions last night,' or something, and he lied and told everyone he was only doing the honorable thing and asking me to marry him so that we could cover up the fact that we had had 'relations'. No one believed me, but I really didn't do it.

"Mother was furious, and she said I had humiliated her beyond words. And anyways, I was starting to get too old to marry soon, and if I was going to carry on with this 'turning down every man', she might as well get rid of me at a nunnery. _That's_ why I came here." She finished, her eyes glassy with forming tears.

Martin was astonished to say the least, but he managed to ask, "Why didn't you tell any of this to Sir David? Wouldn't he have helped you?"

The girl could no longer hold back her sniffling and began to cry. "I know that Sir David doesn't care about me, but I'm okay with it if he only used me to get Mother's money. He has no reason to help me, and he would shame Mother, Father and himself if he went against them or made this public."

"Why would you be in love with a person like that…?"

"Well…" The girl started, but could not bring herself to continue.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Martin comforted her.

"No," she said, "I want to tell you. Sir David is my hero, he is true justice. The Mother I told you about, the one I went to France with, is Father's second wife. I hate her. My real mother was on pilgrimage in Jerusalem when she was killed by Muslims because she was Catholic. A few months after he was made captain, Sir David lead the Crusades right into the town my mother had been murdered in, and helped in one of the largest crusades against the Muslims the Church has ever done. He avenged my mother, I know in my heart that he is justice. He punished the sinners like he promised he would." She fell silent.

"I guess it doesn't hurt that he's a pretty handsome guy too," Martin jested, trying to lighten the mood in vain. A few moments of silence followed before a serious expression overtook his features. "Missy, why don't we go sit down… There's something I think you should know about David." The two turned back and selected a bench against the abbey wall before Martin continued.

"Last night…" he began nervously. "I went to go offer David the money for dinner, I mean, you guys were really nice to let me tag along with you and everything, and he told me to leave it until morning. I closed the door, but I got that feeling like I had forgotten to ask the thing I'd come to ask –I wanted to know what time we were leaving- and I opened the door without knocking…" He paused, and Miriam waited for him to continue. Finally, he did: "I opened the door and Sir David was kissing the Prince. There was no mistaking it, the room wasn't dark… I could see it plainly in front of me. I got scared, and I ran away before he could open the door and find me. Missy, it's a waste of time to be in love with a man like that… He's a sinner like the ones you say he's punished… Worse even-"

Miriam interrupted. "I know."

Martin stopped, looking at her with uncertainty. "…What do you mean, you know?"

"I already knew about them," she replied. "The same thing happened to me. It was the night before I met you… I went to their door to ask David a question, but I could hear them talking. He thinks I don't understand what they're saying in French in front of me, but I spent more than eight months at the spas and by the time I left I could understand a bit. It's so similar to Italian anyways."

Martin, needless to say, was astounded. Not only at the fact that she had known, but that she could be so cavalier about the whole thing. "What were they saying?" He pressed.

"At first, there was a bit about David's first kiss after buying a cake or something. It was in Lucien's voice. That's why I couldn't help myself but listen. I had trouble catching the rest, but then I heard David saying something about his curiosity for Lucien, I didn't know what that really meant, and then they said a bunch of stuff I didn't understand. But then I heard my name, and the prisoner said something about how he thought David was attractive. I knew that word because the French politician used to use it a lot with me. I mean… At first I was pretty confused, but when I thought about it… I realized what must have been going on… Please, I'm begging you not to tell anyone. David would be killed…"

Martin, of course, did what Miriam asked and promised he would keep it a secret if she wanted him to. Their conversation ended soon afterwards, and both went to bed without realizing they had been sitting beneath an open window.

xx

David and Lucien were about to settle in for the night when a nun came to them with a summons from the Abbess.

"It's probably about Confession," David said to the other, after the nun had left. The two men made their way to the offices of the kindly old woman. David knocked on her door, and, after a delay she bid them enter.

"Mother, I apologize I forgot about Confession I-"

"There is no need." The woman interrupted him.

"Is something wrong, Mo-" David tried to start again, but was once more cut short.

The woman's face was icy, and her voice was full of judgment. "David, I already know of your sins. You have humiliated yourself, but more than that, you have humiliated the Church."

"What are you talking about?" He managed to get out, although he had a sick feeling he already knew the answer. How could she have found out…? David instantly remembered the sound of the door closing long after Martin had supposedly left… He had seen? The knight knew he had… and he felt like vomiting.

"You will be silent." The abbess commanded. After a while, she started again. "I have loved you like my own child, David. You have betrayed us all. And for what! For this… This…" She groped for a word, her frigidity directed towards Lucien. "This swine? You would forsake your oaths to the Order of the Temple for that _thing_? Despicable! You have shamed us all. I am under obligation to turn you in, and I have done so gladly. I have already dispatched a messenger to Rome a warrant for your arrest will be in every town from here to Naples. I have also sent for some men who live nearby; they will be here within the hour to restrain you and take you into custody."

He had no words.

"I had to think long and hard about warning you, but I will give you this one chance. You have always been a son to me, David. I raised you at the old abbey myself, for twelve years. If this is the life you choose, then I too must accept responsibility in bringing you up to commit such a sin. I will spend the rest of my life repenting to God. If you are in any way a Christian, you will seek the absolution of the Lord and stay here until the men come to arrest you."

David fled immediately.


	11. A Question of Promises

In my infinite tech savvy, I didn't realize fanfiction allows you to respond directly to reviewers, so I'll do that instead of gumming it up with author's notes :) I'm glad there's a way to let you guys know how much I appreciate hearing from you.

This chapter has a lot of emphasis on the politics of the Templars and the King of France. Lucien explained this to David earlier when they were talking about the Templar letters that Lucien had intercepted, but if you can't remember, I would strongly recommend taking a quick look at my profile, where I included a quick summary. Otherwise Lucien's little speech will certainly be much more confusing and much less dire than it was intended to be.

xx _Deus Ex Machina _xx

Lucien fell hard.

David was moving so fast; he didn't realize his companion had tripped until he felt the dead weight rip at his arm socket.

"Get up!" David's voice was shrill.

The knight seized the Prince's wrist, determined to drag him to the stables if it meant escape was possible.

"Keep running," he urged, Lucien still a bit dazed behind him. That fall had probably been David's fault; he had pulled on the chain to force Lucien to run faster. There was no time for drivel like apologies.

After an eternity of seconds, they were finally at the stable. David's stomach was in his throat when he saw what the groomer had done.

"Put the goddamned saddles back on the horses!" He shouted, and the little nun was so startled David knew she would be useless. Swooping on her like a predator, David clutched her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Tell me where you put the saddles," he ordered. The girl, reduced to sobs, pointed to the tack room. David retrieved the items in a moment. He threw one to the royal, noticing that the one he was holding was not the one he had brought there, it was much, much older. It was too late to go back and find the right one.

David had tightened the belt around the horse's belly and fit the reins within moments, but looking over he saw the other was still struggling. Why was the knight suddenly the only person in the world who knew how to do anything?

"When did you become an idiot?" He hissed at Lucien, pushing him out of the way to finish the job. And then…

David paused. "… Can you hear that…?" He whispered. The Prince had a dark look on his face, but he answered nonetheless:

"It is the sound of the approaching villagers."

David released a slew of profanity; the other horse was not ready. There was no time. He mounted the other, saddled animal, and reached for Lucien's hand. With no difficulty, David pulled the royal in to midair, and soon the Prince was behind him.

"You'd better hold on," He advised, and allowing Lucien an instant to rope his arms around David's body before the knight kicked the horse violently. The beast reared, and the two men's heads were nearly crushed against the stable roof, David had to clutch Lucien's arms so fiercely that it was doubtless his nails had drawn blood. At least the Prince wasn't on the floor, underneath stamping hooves. David regained control, and soon they were racing breathlessly out of the convent grounds.

They did not pass through undetected. David pushed the horse as fast as it could go, but for a petrifying moment, the men were so close behind their torches were lighting the knight's path. He pressured the animal to its limits, until they had lost the shouts and threats of the villagers behind them. He had not let go of Lucien's arms.

xx

They had ridden for at least an hour, until finally David became more worried about killing the horse than the possibility of pursuit. At last, David eased the reins, and he could feel his mount shuddering beneath him. It was only after they had stopped galloping that the knight realized the pounding in his body wasn't the rhythm of hooves. Leaning to the side, he checked the animal's face; the horse's mouth was dripping with foam, and he could see the whites of its eyes.

"We have to get off and let it rest," he said roughly. He dismounted, and offered his arm as support for the Prince. He was surprised to see his own hand was gleaming red in the moonlight. Helping Lucien down as delicately as possible, David requested the royal show him his arm.

The Prince's raggedy shirt was hanging limply around his forearm, it was soaked in blood. The clothing concealed the wound from David's view.

"Why are you bleeding so much…?" David asked, fervently wishing away the nausea that would not abate. "…Was it when I grabbed you…"

"No. It was when I fell. The skin was split open." Lucien explained.

"And I was holding on to it the whole time we were riding…" The other sighed. "Your tripping was my fault too, I must have pulled too hard on the handcuffs… I'm sorry." He offered to provide whatever basic aid he could, though they were in the middle of the forest with no provisions, but Lucien pulled his arm away.

"It is not necessary. It will heal on its own."

"Lucien, don't be like that. We have to find a river or something and clean it. I'm positive there's dirt in the flesh. It will get infected and it's not exactly like we can march into the next town and ask for the doctor. Please, let's at least wash it…"

"Does Light know where the nearest river is, then?" David guessed this new tone in Lucien's voice was irritation.

"No, I don't. It shouldn't be that hard to find one, or a stream or spring."

"Light is admitting that he is lost." Lucien clarified.

"Yes, I am. I didn't think to stop and ask the Abbess directions to the nearest inn, I apologize." Despite his sarcasm, David stress level was too high to allow himself to get into an argument; a fistfight at this point would result in a royal disfigurement. He forced himself to breathe deeply, although his throat was clenched and he felt like he would vomit. "The only thing we can do is wait until morning. We'll be able to find our way with the sun…" He trailed off.

It was in this moment he knew they were free.

The excitement and terror of such a realization only exacerbated David's nausea; he had to lie down on the grass, mentally reorganizing his intestines and trying to regain his equilibrium. Finally, the sick feeling cleared, and he opened his eyes, to see Lucien crouched on the ground beside his, clutching his knees. David couldn't gather the courage to voice his thoughts quite yet.

Lucien was the first to speak. "Light is so careless with me." For a few moments, he let the fragment of a sentence hang in the air. David waited silently for his companion to continue, his clouded, exhausted eyes were deadlocked with the unreadable things in Lucien's gaping eye sockets. "I would not mind if he kept his promise to protect me."

David smiled without feeling. "I keep trying, but you end up getting hurt." He lied. How could what he was doing even be classified as 'effort'? With very little exception, if one at all, David had been the cause of every one of the Prince's injuries. Obviously, David's sense of the value of human life and health was still flawed. He realized how disgusted he was with himself, and the queasiness returned. It would have been so much easier to never have met Lucien; he would have never had to pick himself apart like this. Everything he had become… The man he was, it was all wrong. It was so much easier to just keep playing his role of Templar, which was probably why his moodiness with the other was such a constant in their conversations. It was a wonder that Lucien hadn't actually killed him, having to endure David' hypocrisy was probably limitlessly infuriating.

I have to make up my mind about which path I'm going to take, he thought to himself. It was either one or the other, the duplicity David had been living was not only foolish and immature, it was extremely dangerous. It had been what had gotten them into this fugitive position in the first place. He had, until been no absolutely confident he could manage such opposite egos and fool everyone. He had tried to do it with Lucien at times, he'd done it with the Abbess, but the worst was definitely Miriam.

He was repulsed that he had used Miriam to get try to Lucien, and then mocked her behind her back for being so foolish. The girl had trusted him, and she wasn't really so bad after all, and he had taken advantage of that. What kind of man abuses a woman's feelings for him?

So... He still thought himself a god, and everyone else were playthings at his disposal. But what made him better than them? Why was his judgment the one to be enforced? Of course, he was a genius, but The Prince was just as intelligent, and Lucien didn't seem to act like the deity of his own world. Or, if he was, The Prince was a god that was content to observe from afar and allow other 'mortals' to satisfy themselves that they were going about their own lives. In reality though, David was positive the man was capable of influencing any situation towards whatever end Lucien desired. Well, it was better than outright manipulation and murder, like what David resorted to. Where was the honor in that?

Finally, David worked up the courage to say what had been on his mind, although he knew Lucien had probably already thought of it a thousand times over. This will be my first action as _David_… not the deluded knight who thinks he is a god, he promised himself. He took a deep breath.

"Lucien, we don't have to go to the Church. No one knows exactly where we are, and I don't see what the point is. My goal is no longer to see you burned at the stake for blasphemy. I told you I would keep you safe, and I mean to do it. I… We could have stayed at the Abbey… I could have denied everything, and I'm sure I would have been able to convince Mother that whatever slander she had heard was fabrication." He gazed at Lucien's face, and the Prince decided David's eyes no longer made him think of that rock that trapped tiny insects. He allowed David to continue.

"I didn't though. I can't say, 'it was because I wasn't thinking clearly', I knew what options I had… I've been thinking about the possibility of this day since we first… well… Anyway, I chose you. It would pointless to throw it all away… It wouldn't be what I wanted…" David struggled. He couldn't find the right words to explain to Lucien; everything sounded like the empty promises he already given and broken. "What I'm trying to tell you is, I don't want to go to the Church. I'll bring you back to Strasbourg if you want, although we'll both be killed there too."

"I would like to continue to the Vatican." Lucien stated confidently. He succeeded in taking David utterly off-guard.

"What…?" David didn't bother to hide his confusion. "Why would you want me to escort you to your execution? If it's because you think you can clear my name, that means a lot to me but-"

"That is not the reason." Lucien cut in. David was conflicted on how he should feel at that moment: hurt, or enraged?

"Well please do share-"

"I was about to. It's not necessary to say anything for moment, I would like to continue uninterrupted." David's fierce pride was about to provide challenge, but Lucien elaborated too quickly: "Perhaps David's goals have changed, but mine have not. I believe I have been clear on my position of the actions of the Church, and I will stop at nothing to ensure that freedom is not swallowed in the slaughter Rome's "God" has visited upon the earth. No one man has the right to pass partial judgment on those he views as sinners, and Light is still a tool of this judgment. This is not justice, Light himself is not justice either.

"Although I knew I would have to account for variables along the way, I had hardly dared to dream such a perfect situation could be realized. With Light outlawed as a Templar who has broken his vows, the Church will want him all the more. There is an even better chance that I will be able to exchange Light for my own freedom, and for my city. Once back in power, I will put on a pretense of allegiance to the Church, before having the Bishop imprisoned. I have the benefit of the loyalty of the King of France, whereas the Templars do not, as I have already explained. It will not take much pressure from the King on the Church to ensure the orchestration of my freedom. Once this is achieved, I will form a temporary alliance with the Germans and force the Church out of France. Of course, there are many more details, and I can explain these if Light would like."

David was speechless, and for a few moments he doubted he would ever find words again. Predictably however, he soon rediscovered his tongue.

"You… All this time… That's what you were planning? While you were kissing me… You were thinking of how best to… Why would you even tell me this? There's no way I would bring you to the Church just so I can be your bargaining chip." David paused, his voice taut with fury and bewilderment. "All of it… Everything was part of your plan?"

"Light misunderstands three very serious things, if he were not so emotional, perhaps he would have considered what he was saying more carefully. First of all, I do not _need_ Light for _anything_," Lawliet paused here, assessing the terrible look that had come over David's face. "...I will go to the Church regardless, and remind them that they do not desire war with France, something I have the power to initiate. However, I admit that Light will be an asset; delivering him into the hands of the people who want him dead can only make negotiations easier, and justice will be served. Second, I told you this because it now no longer matters whether you willingly take me to the Church, every town we would come across would have those very interested in bringing you back to the Church as well. Lastly, I have never lied about anything. If I have admitted feelings for Light, those feelings are a reality. I enjoy kissing Light, and I enjoy the conversation we have as friends. If he feels that I have lied by omission, he needs to understand that revealing everything in an instant would be extremely foolish, not to mention pointless, and would have resulted in the loss of everything I am working towards."

David could feel his eyes starting to sting, he was so angry his eyes were beginning to water. At that moment, he would not hesitate to strangle Lucien until he felt the bones in the other's slim neck cracking under his palms.

"I want Light to understand that I would never wish for his death. The murder of anyone is to be avoided at all costs, but the death of one man, no matter what he means to me is incomparable when compared with my obligation to my city and my country. But I have not forgotten the wrongs that Light has perpetrated, and I believe he has earned his punishment."

"You miscalculated, Prince." Such a warning sharpened Lucien's features with alert. "You will not be able to push me to my death if you are dead yourself." David could feel utter satisfaction as he let his fist hurdle towards Lucien's face. The other ducked forward, David's attack had obviously been expected, but the Prince was clumsy and lost his balance, crashing into David's legs. Such a feeble attempt, if that was what it had been, to tumble the knight to the ground made David want to laugh at how easy crushing such a man would be.

David's leg might as well have been a sledgehammer hitting Lucien's ribs, the royal was forced back as far as the length of chain bonding them would allow. Dizzy for a moment, Lucien shook his head, while the knight reached into his boot for his dagger.

"I'll kill you, you self-righteous bastard. And while you're bleeding to death, I'll explain to you why you are not different from me-" David stopped. The dagger was not there.

Lucien blearily forced himself to his feet. "Was Light looking for this?" Pinched between the Prince's forefinger and thumb, was the shining knife. He braced himself and got a firm grip of the blade, David was prepared to fight to the end.

"It is not in my interest to have Light die tonight, I would much rather spend the rest of the time as friends," Lucien cut the air a few inches above the knight's head, David dodging adroitly. A well-aimed blow to his stomach winded him; the Prince was forced to gasp for breath while deflecting David's attempts to pry the dagger from his hands. Eyes focused on the blade, David's reaction was too late to dodge Lucien's knee to his solar plexus.

David's vision was black for a moment, and when it cleared, he found he could not breathe. He opened his mouth uselessly as he watched Lucien throw the dagger far away. Clever… With the handcuffs, neither of them would be able to get it now. Finally, his lungs re-inflated and he could gasp for air. In between his wheezing, he managed to say hoarsely to an equally breathless Prince:

"You have a religion of your own kind," he had to stop, "You… would do anything to protect your city… The same way that the Knights protect… The Church. You call me a murderer… When you are about to start a war… that will be the slaughter of a thousand… innocent people." Finally, after a few deep breaths, David could regain control of his voice. "You would criticize me for manipulating people, for believing my judgment is the right one. You say I am not justice, but I have never once wrongly delivered an _innocent_ man on his trip to the gates of hell. You would humiliate me, and watch me burn in the Vatican courtyard, while you happily await your Crown. You may have never killed someone with your own hands, but I have never betrayed anyone in my entire life; I have never spent weeks with someone, coaxing them to trust me so I could more effectively stab them in the back. You and I are of a different breed, but we are both monsters all the same, Lucien."

"Light is correct, I have never murdered someone with my own hands. But these 'sinful' people Light speaks of, what crime were they guilty of exactly? Were they Muslim? Jew? Or perhaps it was two men in love with each other? In my system, at least the punisher becomes the punished."

"Those people were wrong! They deserved death; they ignored the rules of the Church. Just because there is freedom in anarchy does not make the chaos any sweeter. You would have us all follow our whims, Lucien, everyone would be free to do as they please, is that it? Well, I will congratulate you when you become the new King of a world of bedlam, disorder and turmoil. I plan to be the God of a world that, while it has cleansed in the blood of the few, it will shine with the happiness and righteousness of the many. It will be a fair world, one of true justice." And before he could catch himself, David said, "I visit the penalty of death on those who have defied our laws and defiled the children of God. Don't insult me by trying to tell me you would hesitate to kill the man who raped your mother, or murdered your sister-"

"Then Light will understand why my original plan stands." Lucien spat. "I make no pretense of believing myself to be a deity, whereas Light obviously sees himself as a god, as judge, jury and executioner. I will remind Light that he is a mere mortal, a man whose power and talent extends no further than his own brute strength.

"Not if I have the pleasure of destroying you first. I am the favourite of the Church; you have not convinced me that these secret plots against me are anything more than your mind games, Lucien. I do not doubt I will be able to clear my name, regain my honor, and relish the image of your impaled body as I burn your city to cinders. I do not fear your war, and neither will the Church. I have never feared my death, especially since I know it will not be your doing. It shall be your death, not mine, that will be the blessing for this new Crusade."

Lucien was about to speak, when David abruptly put a finger to his lips. The Prince had heard it too. The two listened in silence for a moment, before their dread was confirmed.

"Here! I found tracks leading into the forest over there!" …They had been followed after all. It was their only luck that night that they had not yet been seen.

David shot a look at Lucien. "Get on the horse," he commanded. Lucien stood frozen for a few precious moments. He seemed about to call out to the men, before David whispered a final "Get on the damn horse, or I'll rip your eyes out of their sockets."

As before, both men were on the horse. "I've got to ride fast to get away from them. I don't care if you hate me, you have to hold on again. If we fall at the speed we're both dead," David cried at Lucien behind him. Despite the wind, Lucien understood, and seemed, for the most part, to comply. To ensure the other's obedience: "We're going to Italy, but not with an escort of greedy morons, agreed?" David received a reluctant nod as evidence of acquiescence. David did not care for the irony that his enemy was now embracing him, in a way.

Soon, although still struggling to spur the exhausted beast faster, David found a river, and he guided the animal into the water. Although it was a basic tactic, it was still the best way to cover their tracks.

They followed the current in what the knight hoped was a Southern direction, although it was almost impossible to tell. They were in the water for almost a half an hour, before David decided it was safe enough to continue onwards. He dreaded looking at the horse's hooves in the daylight; the pebbles in the riverbed could easily splinter fragments from the hooves even with the protection of horseshoes. He would not be surprised if, at this rate, the beast dropped dead underneath them at any moment.

Still, they needed to put as much distance between themselves and their would-be captors as possible, and although the river had afforded them disguise, it had not allowed them speed. David urged the horse into a gallop, forcing himself to hold onto Lucien's injured arm again. If one fell, the other would be doomed just the same.

They were not ten seconds from the riverbank when David heard a sickening cracking sound. He was already flying through the air before he realized what had happened.

The knight was a crumpled, unconscious pile, blood trickling from his forehead, although the injury was not serious. Lucien had accidentally broken his fall with his arms once again, but was too dazed from a concussion to staunch the profuse bleeding from his forearms.

The old saddle's belt had snapped.

xx

A/N: Can anyone say "love/hate relationship"?


End file.
